Keitaro I'm Pregnant
by ShinobuFan175
Summary: FINISHED Because you demand it, the sequel to I Fell For You In San Francisco. Shinobu's pregnant & Keitaro is the father. What's going to happen in nine months? Read, find out & review!
1. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Truth Be Told

Whenever Naru or Motoko gives me their look of evil just before they beat me up, Su's newest invention tries to kill me, Kitsune trying to seduce me, Sarah coming out of no where to attack me or when I find Mutsumi half-naked before having the crap beaten out of me, nothing compares to the feeling of what Shinobu just told me.

"You're...you're...what?" I look down at her, seeing a puddle of water in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." With her saying it again and the pregnancy test in my hand, this officially sends a chill down my spine. "Sorry for crying, but I'm just so happy. And don't worry Keitaro, you're the father. I wouldn't do this with anyone else because I love you very much." That's good to know. I start to breathe heavily, unsure of what we are suppose to do. Before I know it, I'm walking around in my room, trying to think of what to do. "Are you all right Keitaro?"

"We need a plan to get something done with this baby." Shinobu gives me very sinister look. I can't tell what she's thinking since she covers her face with her hands. But the way she's staring at me is like the way the others do just before I get a beat down. "Shinobu, what's wrong?"

"YOU BASTARD!" To my surprise, she charges at me and slaps my face. I'm very thankful that she doesn't take part in regular beatings because she hits the hardest! I fall to the ground, feeling dazed. When I look up, she's standing over me with tears in her eyes again. Except this time, they flow down like a waterfall. "I thought you loved me!" She gives me another slap. "You used me!" I expected her to sit on me and start slapping away. Instead, she runs away. I immediately get up and see her crying over my bed. I slowly walk over to her and just as I'm about to grab her shoulder, she turns towards me. She gets up and cries "I thought you would be happy that we will have a child together. But all you wanted was lust, isn't it? That's why you want our baby to be done with!"

"Done with? What do you..." Suddenly, I realize what she meant by that. I start waving my arms in shock. "No! No Shinobu! I meant see a doctor, eat right, get lots of rest and...and...oh I don't know what else!"

"Is that...what you...meant?" I slowly stop with the arm waving and nod. Starting to get her composure back, she walks over to me and gives me a kiss me on the cheek where she slapped me. "I'm sorry. I'm a little sensitive about this."

"It's all right." I walk over to my bed and sit down, collecting my thoughts. Shinobu sits next to me, putting her arm around me. When she does, I let out a little tear.

"You OK Keitaro?" I look at her.

"Some what." I tell her. "On one hand, I'm happy that we're going to have a child together." She gives half a smile, wanting to know the other half. "But on the other hand, I feel that I have ruined your life." She seems confuse at my comment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you won't be able to graduate. You'll be held back or kicked out of school."

"No I won't." OK. Now I'm confuse.

"You won't?"

"Keitaro, I already figured that part out. The way things are going, I'll have our baby in May. I don't graduate until March. Plus, the school doesn't have a policy against pregnant girls, so I won't be kicked out."

"But what about Toudai?"

"I'll take a few years off to take care of our baby, then I'll go to cram school."

"You sure about that?"

"It maybe my dream to go to Toudai, but having this baby and knowing that it's yours, is better then any dream." I let out a smile.

"Then, I'll help you in every way." Letting out her bright smile, we hug each other, knowing that we'll have a future together. I know we'll suggest our first year since I'll have one more year in school. Hopefully, my career as an archaeologist will support us. But I'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to worry about... "So, are you going to tell everyone else?" She pulls back.

"Maybe. I'm scared."

"Of what?" Shinobu cutch her fist tightly, not looking at me.

"I'm scared of what the others might do. I mean, the second I say 'I'm pregnant', won't they be coming after you?"

"I think they will. I want to keep this a secret, but your going to get bigger in the next few months. They'll suspect something by then." I can tell she is very torn with this. I kind of am too since I really don't know what to do.

"I have no choice but to tell them, huh?" I nod. "But I'm not sure about the part that you are the father."

"What are you going to tell when they ask?"

"I don't know yet." Don't know?!

"Shinobu," I hold her hands from shaking and she looks at me. "I think you should tell them the truth. They're understanding once they see reason. Even if it takes them time to realize it after they beat me up, they'll see."

"Maybe, but it's my decision what to tell them. I'll think of something before we have dinner. I promise." Making sure that she keeps it, I stick out my pinky finger. She does the same thing and wraps it around mine. I smile, but she pulls me forward. I didn't know why until she kisses me. "Oh. And please act surprise when I tell them. They might take it as a hint of some sort if you don't."

"Sure thing." She lets go of my pinky finger and gets up to walk away.

"Want me to get Mutsumi for you?"

"Yes please. I want to finish this photo album before school starts tomorrow." She turns around to smile at me before getting Mutsumi.

=)

I'm a bitnervous telling everyone that I'm pregnant while we are all having dinner. Keitaro wanted to sit next to me when I told them the news, but told him not to. I didn't want them getting any ideas that he impregnated me. I'm so nervous that I didn't even know that I was playing with my spaghetti until Kitsune asked what's wrong. I told her nothing and began to eat. When I am almost done, I nod to Keitaro that I'm going to tell them. He nods back, letting me know that he's ready. Once I finish my plate, I stand up, giving a few fake coughing sounds to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." I scan the table and everyone is looking at me with eagerness. They also seem puzzled. No one usually does this, if ever. I start to sweat profusely, becoming nervous again. I want to run away or tell them 'Never mind', but looking at Keitaro puts me at ease. Like I don't have to be afraid of anything. With courage now, I take a deep breath. There is no turning back. "Guys...I'm pregnant."

If they were in shock or surprise or anything, I couldn't tell. Their look is the same as when I got their attention. I don't know why, but I feel calm with this. They didn't look mad and seem understanding. I guess Keitaro was right. I should tell them that we are in love and he impregnated me. Before I could, Naru turns to him and has her flames of fury around her.

"I knew it!!!" She yells. He doesn't seem surprises by this, but sure does look worried. "I knew you would seduce poor Shinobu in San Francisco. But this? GETTING HER PREGNANT!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIFE!!!" I didn't notice that Motoko also got up until she whips out her sword and places the tip on his neck.

"URASHIMA! I'LL CASTRATE YOU."

"My My! I didn't know you had the balls enough to do something like this Keitaro," Kitsune says.

"He won't any when Motoko cuts them off," Su says as both of them laugh. I notice Sarah laughing too before getting up and pointing at him.

"Keep that child molester away from me!" I'm freaking out now. I need to do something and fast before...

"So Shinobu," Mutsumi says, putting her arm around me. "Was Keitaro any good?" WHAT?! With everyone acting all crazy and teasing him, she asks that?

Still, I want to tell her that he gave me the best feeling I have ever experienced. But I can't. I want to tell them that it was consensually. But I can't. I want to yell at them to stop hurting the man I love. But I can't.

I look at Keitaro, who is really frighten at the moment. I never seen him like this before. I didn't want him to experience this. I wanted everyone to be happy with our love towards each other. I can't take the pain of anyone harming him anymore. I'm sorry everyone, but I have to lie to you all so that you don't hurt my love.

"Kei..." Shoot! I almost called him by his name. "Sempai...Sempai...Sempai didn't do anything to me!" Everyone is surprised of what I just told them. Naru and Motoko let their guard down, turning their eyes towards me. Everyone else did the same. They all knew I have credibility when I told them something, so they have to believe me.

"Shinobu..." Naru began, slowly walking towards me. "Is this true? Or are you protecting him because he hurt you and are afraid to admit it?"

"NO! IT WASN'T HIM!" I lied. I wish I didn't lie to them, but I don't want Keitaro hurt. If this is the only way to protect him from it, then that's what I have to do. He told me there isn't anything that he wouldn't do for me. Well, same goes for me. "It...wasn't him. He didn't do it." I lower my tone this time, showing that I'm more calm. Su looks like she's thinking about something before snapping her fingers.

"I know! It was Tsuyoshi, wasn't it?" Him? Why would she think him? Oh. Of course. She hung out with my friends and I all the time until she graduated, so she would naturally think it would be one of those guys. Since she knows Tsuyoshi likes me, she would pick him first. It seems that she has given me a great opportunity to cover up for Keitaro. But I couldn't do that to one of my friends.

"No Su. He didn't either." She seems surprise for guessing wrong.

"How about Hideki?"

"Him?" I yell out in surprise. I'm guessing that I'm the only one that knows he like Sachiko after looking in his notebook and seeing 'I ¢¾ Sachiko' written all over the last page. "It's not him. And don't you say Kazuhiro because he wouldn't!" We both know that he is dating Akiko and he isn't the type of guy to play around with girls.

"Then Shinobu, who did?" she ask. I would like to tell them Keitaro, but the way they were acting, no. I'm not putting any of my friends in our mess, so I don't know what to tell them. Then I get an idea. It may not be a good one, but it should work.

"You don't know him. None of you do." Everyone, even Keitaro, is looking at me in disbelief.

"What's his name?" Motoko asks while all the girls were cheering on for me to say.

"Why? You're going to castrate him too?" I look at them with evilness for almost hurting Keitaro. "Anyway, it was consensually. That's all I'm going to tell you." I take my plate along with some of the others who look finish. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to wish the dishes."

I go through the door and into the kitchen, where I put the dishes on the counter. I pick up one of the plates and begin to wash it. Suddenly, all the emotion that I have been holding back from the others finally comes out. I put the plate in the sink before I fall to my knees crying. I cry because I betrayed my friends. I cry because those same friends want to hurt the man I love. I cry because I don't know how people will treat me when they find out I'm pregnant.

"You OK Shinobu?" I looks up and see Keitaro standing above me, holding the rest of the dishes. I get up, wiping my tears away.

"No. Everyone wanted to hurt you the second I told them I'm pregnant." He seems surprised by that.

"You are? I thought that you were upset that you lied to them?"

"Not as much when I see anyone trying to hurt you. I hate it when anyone tries to hurt you for any reason. Even me!" Keitaro stares at me long and hard.

"You mean it?" I nod. He puts the dishes next to the ones I put down and hugs me. I feel better when he does this like nothing bad can happen. "Feeling better?" I look at the door to make sure no one is looking at us before I kiss him.

"Thank you."

"So, what are we going to do about our situation?"

"I'll tell them the truth. Just not now." I tickle Keitaro to lighten to mood. "Since your here, help me do the dishes."

**Note To Allstrnmbr2**: I don't mind flames, but I defend my work. So here is my explanations to you. First off, I'm surprised that you even read the sequel! I thought I grossed you out that you wouldn't read any of my stories. Now with the comments you made. So what if Shinobu is 16 & Keitaro is 23?! Her love is the pureness and deserves it. Plus, I actually know a woman who got marry at that age with a guy in his mid-20s. As for 'an essay that a junior high student writes', I think you are either in junior high or just recently got out of it. I have read & wrote enough essays to know what one is & looks like. With going into the city, I describe places they see because I want the readers who haven't been to San Francisco to know what they can see and hopefully visit the city. The ending? Did you read Chapter 10? And how did I made her a slut? What are you picturing they did? Lastly, you're a coward! Making someone else write your review? That's sad! Want to flame me again? Go ahead, but I fight back!

_With that out of the way... _

**Note To Everyone Else**: If you haven't read _I Fell For You In San Francisco_, please do so. You probably won't understand what is going on if you don't. Now, for the people who did read it, do you think that I'd be one of those authors who would just end a story with a cliffhanger & not add more to it? No. I was actually going to write the sequel anyway. I didn't write that I would because 1) I wanted your reviews to the ending & 2) Wanted to sound like Stan 'The Man' Lee in the summary. Because I'm back in school & I really need to finish my Ranma 1/2 fic (please read. It has Shinobu), the chapters may take longer then a week or two to post like I have done. Also, please don't except much from this story. I doubt I can top them going to San Francisco. Hope you enjoyed this chapter & the many more that would be coming in the near future. Until then...

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	2. An Old Face

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: An Old Face

It's been two weeks since Shinobu told everyone that she's pregnant. Naru, Su and Motoko decided to play detective to find out who the mystery sperm donor is so they can punish him badly. So far, the only guys they seem to have on their wanted list are seniors in Shinobu's school and graduates from Su's class. I feel sorry for whoever they interrogate. But I'm glad they ruled me out as a suspect. Kitsune seems to care about the situation, but doesn't do anything. Neither does Aunt Haruka, but she will take Shinobu to the doctor when needed. About the only person who's happy with this is Mutsumi. I'm not surprised since she's very acceptable to things. I would act like that to, but since some of the girls really want to know who the father is, I have to act more concerned for Shinobu being pregnant than acting like the dad about to have a child. So far...

"MR. URASHIMA! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!" I didn't realize I was daydreaming in Mr. Nishihira's beginning photography class.

"Hmmm...Uhhh..."

"Thought so. Please listen up, OK?" I nod. "By the way, I need to speak to you when we have our break." I nod again and he goes back to his demonstration on how to develop film. I wonder why he needs to talk to me? It's only the second time I've been in class, since this is a once a week class and he needs to talk to me? Hopefully it's nothing bad. I only took this class because Shinobu is great at taking pictures and I would like to know how to take better ones myself.

Once Mr. Nishihira announces our break, I walk to him. I'm glad he lets us have these breaks, which are half an hour. I don't think I can handle a four hours class without a break here or there. "Yes sir?"

"Keitaro, remember that info sheet I made you and everyone in class write?" I'm a little puzzled about this, but it's better then being told about daydreaming in class.

"Yes."

"Well, in a class of about 90 to 100 people, you're the only one who can speak English. The reason why I needed to talk to you is that I just got another student assistant, making that four. He's from the study abroad program and was assigned to me. Unfortunately, he only speaks English. I never done this before, but you'll get your own personal helper in this class, if you need it. He can help me in my Thursday class since one fourth of the class speaks English, but for this class, you have him. " I'm pretty grateful with this. I want all the help I can get in the class and now I have someone who can personally help me during class? This is great!

"Wow sir. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. But I would advice you to go to the darkroom now. He's there waiting for you."

"Why is he waiting for me sir?"

"Once break is over, I'm going to tell the class about the darkroom and show it to them. But the darkroom is small and I can only take thirty at a time to show them how to use the enlargers. It'll take the rest of the class time to show everyone. I thought since that assistant only has you, he could teach you and answer any questions you have instead of crowding around thirty people." I have to sacrifice my break, but it's a easy decision.

"Sure. That's great sir." I grab my bag and run to the darkroom area. Once there, I see two photo lab aids setting up in the issue room. I ask them about Mr. Nishihira student assistant and they point me to his office. When I go there and open the door, I see an Asian guy sitting in a chair. He turns around and I immediately take a look at him. He seems to be younger then me with shorter hair. He's wearing khaki pants, green shirt, a watch and glasses. From looking at him, I swear I seen him before. Being the goof-ball I am, I say "You look..."

"Familiar? Yeah, I know." Seem he knows me too, but can't place it either. "Anyway, you the person that knows English in Mr. Nishihira's Tuesday's class?" I nod. "Good. He told me that I'm suppose to teach someone about the darkroom. By the way, I'm Raymond. Raymond Ancheta."

"Keitaro Urashima." He smiles and walks out the office. I follow. He gets some equipment from the issue room before going into the darkroom.

Inside, I could barely see anything. The only thing I could see are faded orange lights that are only shining at the clock. Even with those, I still bump into things. I can hear Raymond laughing a little.

"You lost?" He yells.

"No. It's just too dark in here."

"Wait for your eyes to adjust." I do as he says and within a minute, I'm surprise that I can see in the darkroom. I find him at a nearby station. I walk up to him, where he is setting up.

"How can you see in here?"

"I been doing this for five years now. Being in the darkroom is like home to me." Once he finishes setting up, he demonstration to me how to work the enlarger. What to do and what not to do. He then shows me how to print a picture. I'm amazed with what he's teaching me because I always wondered how pictures were made. First, he tells me that I need to use a test strip so I can tell which exposure use when I print a picture. The image on the test strip looks familiar to me, but I can't place where I seen it.

"What is that a picture of?" I ask.

"This? Just a picture of Lombard Street in San Francisco."

"San Francisco? You go to school there?"

"Yeah." OK. Trying to remember where I seen this guy is giving me a headache. I don't think he seems to care since he's trying to teach. After we determine the exposure, he prints the picture of it. Since the exposure is 30 seconds, I look at the picture. There seems to be two people in it. Once the exposure is finished, he takes the paper and puts it in the tray with paper developer. He gentle moves the tray left and right, telling me that it'll quickly show the picture. Once the picture is fully shown, I'm bewilder to recognize the two people in his picture as Shinobu and me.

"Who are the two people in the picture?" He looks at the picture for a second before telling me.

"I don't really know. They were tourists that wanted their picture taken there while I was a cab driver for the summer." Oh my gosh! Raymond was the cab driver! Seems he doesn't remember me though. Guess I'll tell him.

"So, do you know if those two has fun at the Radisson Miyako Hotel?"

"I really don't know. They... hey wait! How do you know that they stayed at the Radisson Miyako Hotel?"

"Because that's me in the picture." Raymond stares at me a bit before looking at the picture.

"Damn! That is you!" The look on his face is priceless. At least, the features I can see. After regaining his composure, he continues to teach before his watch goes off. "Well, that's all I can teach you. Mr. Nishihira will be coming in with some of the other people. You can stay if you like to learn more."

"Nah. I get it." I help him put away the equipment, taking it back to the issue room. Afterwards, I show him around the campus upon his request, but only show him the English Building and Math Building since he only has classes there. Since neither of us have any more classes and are getting hungry, I take him to a fast food place a few blocks away. After ordering our food, I make small talk with him, since he is going to be helping me in class.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Me? My girlfriend is in the study abroad program, so I decided to join. Unfortunately, I somehow misheard her and ended up going here instead of England."

"So, are any of your friends here?"

"Maybe. I talked about it with them, but don't know where they actually are. By the way, you know of any student apartments? I heard that all the dormitories are full."

"You need a place to stay?"

"Yeah. " Before I can tell him about being manager at the Hinata Sou, our food arrive. I'm a little surprise with him eating his burger since he inhales it! I decide to tell him after he finishes eating.

"I think I know of a place you can stay at."

"Really? Where?"

"It's a bit away from the school. Like an hour on the train..."

"An hour?! Why so far?"

"Because I'm the manager." He seems even more surprised with this then finding out I was in the picture.

"You mean it?" I nod. "How much is rent?" I think about for a bit and decide to give him an offer.

"You said that you brought all you photo equipment with you, right?" He nods. "Tell you what. I can't afford buying all that. If I can borrow yours, you can pay half of the rent." Raymond lets out a huge smile.

"It's a deal!"

Once we finish eating, we head back to Mr. Nishihira's office so he can grab his stuff. Unfortunately, the door is locked. We waited two hours before he came back. Actually, I waited. Raymond slept the two hours. Must be jet lag. Anyway, once the teacher came, I wake him up and we got his bags. We have to leave his large white Balikbayan box behind since it's too heavy to lift all the way back to the apartments.

On the ride to the Hinata Sou, I can tell Raymond was trying to sleep because he isn't snoring. Before arriving at our stop, he opens his eyes and starts talking to me.

"Since you're the manager of the apartment building, who else lives there?"

"Well..." I start swearing, forgetting to tell him about the others. "It's basically an all girls dormitory, so..." He looks like his head about to explode.

"Wait! An all girls dormitory?" I nod. "How are you the manager?"

"My grandma was the manager before going around the world and left me in charge."

"What about the tenants? Won't they reject me since I am...not a girl?"

"Well, I'm the manager. They should understand that it's my decision. And I think Shinobu would be happy to see you again."

"Shinobu? Who's she?" Guess I didn't tell who the girl was in the picture either.

"She's the one who went with me to San Francisco." He lets out a big grin.

"Oh! You mean your jail-bait girlfriend!"

"What?!" I start swearing again. "Jail-bait? What do you mean?"

"Forget that! So she lives with you, huh?" More sweat comes falling down. "She must pay you differently for rent, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I took you two to the airport, you two looked like you got some action." What? How could he tell? "I mean, the way you two looked at each other. How you smiled at each other. Even when she placed her hand on your thigh!" He lets out a bigger grin. "You two where trying to make babies! Weren't you?" If one good thing came out of this, it was that he was quiet enough that the people around us couldn't hear. I feel bad. He barely knows me and he partly knows what happens. I'm not going to tell him he can't stay anymore because he knows. Guess I have know choice but to tell him.

"Yeah. Yeah we did."

"HUH?" His smiling and cheerful face changes to a surprise look. "You did?"

"Yeah. We were...playing around. And now...she's pregnant." His face looks pale as a ghost. I notice that we are at our stop, so I grab one of his bags and point to the door. Raymond takes notice of me and grabs his other bag, following me. We are silent for most of the walk home. I been wondering how he figured it out. It just bugs me. "So, what gave ourselves away that you know Shinobu and I had...some loving?" He looks at me, still like a ghost.

"Dude! I was kidding!"

"Kid...Kidding?"

"Yeah! One thing you got to know about me is I have a perverted mind." No wonder he was commenting about us in the cab like that!

"Oh. I'm...kidding too. Really!" Hopefully he believes me, but the way he's looking tells me he doesn't.

"Yeah right! I minor in theater and been acting since I was seven. I can tell a bad performance when I see one." I feel real bad lying to him, but what can I do? I'm not sure what he'll do with information I'm giving him. "Do the other tenants know about this? I want to know what's going on if I'm going to live with you and your pregnant girlfriend." Odd, I thought he would try to blackmail me. Guess he just wants to help me out.

"The others know that she's pregnant. They don't know that I'm the one who impregnated her." He seems to be doing some heavy thinking as we reach the top of the stairs. I'm bother by this since I don't know him.

Once inside, I take off my shoes and walk to the stairs. I notice him taking of he shoes when I hear screaming behind me. When I turn around, I see Naru charging at me.

"You sick lecher!" Before I know it, I'm flying across the room. Somehow, I didn't go through the front door and land in the dirt ground. Instead, I'm lying in the waiting room with a little pain in my back. I didn't realize until I saw Raymond lying on the floor that he must have stopped me flying any further. As I help him up, I hear someone else's screaming. I turn to see Motoko coming at me with her katana blade up.

"You're going to hell for what you did to Shinobu!" I didn't have time to react when she swung at me. Luckily, Raymond did and pushed me out of the way in time. When I got my balance, I looked at the two girls with burning rage in their eyes.

"What's going on? Why did you attack me?" They both point at me.

"Because you impregnated Shinobu!" What the? How did they find out?

"What prove do you have?"

"This!" Su says, popping between them while holding a clear cup containing some yellow water.

"What's that?"

"It's Shinobu's urine sample." What the?!

"Why do you have that for?"

"I told Shinobu that I made a invention that can determine if her baby is a boy or a girl with a urine sample." I want to question her testing, but this is Su. "In reality, it's a machine that tells when someone got pregnant so we know who to go after."

"So why attack me?"

"That's simple." Naru says. "The test proves that she got pregnant while in San Francisco."

"And we can only think of one person who went there with her." Motoko says, raising her katana while the other two get ready to injure me severely. Before any of them take a step, Mutsumi, Kitsune and Sarah enter from the kitchen.

"WOW!" Kitsune yells. "I almost missed Keitaro get the crap beaten out of him."

"Can I join?" Sarah ask.

"Sure! The more, the better!" Su tells her. I feel...wait...know that I won't survive this ordeal. Their anger must be to the max now, waiting to pound on me. I wish for a miracle right about now.

"Hey!" Mutsumi says. "Who's that cute guy over there?" The girls turn around and see Raymond, looking at us funny.

"Hey! Who are you?" Su ask.

"How did you get in?" Sarah ask.

"What are you doing here?" Naru asks. They wait patiently for his answer, but doesn't give one. They repeat themselves again and again. Even Motoko threatens him, but still no respond. Then it dawns on me that they're speaking to him in Japanese .

"Guys," I say in English. "You need to speak English to him." They all turn to me.

"Why is that?" Motoko ask. I can see that Raymond looks rather mad.

"That's it!" He yells, getting all of our attention. "Other than Keitaro, who else speaks English around here!" Everyone gives a bewildered look as they all raise their hands. "Good! Now that I know I can speak to you all, what the hell is going on?" Everyone seems to hesitate before speaking.

"Wait a minute!" Naru says. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Raymond Ancheta and I need a place to stay while I go to Tokyo University." All the girls, especially the ones that go to Toudai with me, are rather shock to hear that. Well...not Mutsumi. She seems rather happy with this, showing a cheery smile.

"You go to Tokyo...University?" He nods. "Why stay here?"

"He offered." Pointing at me. Most of the girls look rather mad at me.

"Oh no, no, no," Motoko says. "This is an all girls dormitory and we got enough problems with one guy living here."

"Well, you just added one more." She seems stun to hear him say that. No one ever dares telling her off like that. Especially when she's holding her katana blade. He's either extremely brave or a extremely stupid. Still, if he stays with us, I think those two will be bickering all the time. "Since I'm going to live here, what were you four about to do to Keitaro?"

"Well," Su begins. "We just found out that Keitaro just impregnated one of our friends that lives here."

"How?"

"We got a urine sample from her and analyzed it. From the tests I ran, she got pregnant during a trip to San Francisco that the two of them went together."

"Did she tell you after you showed her the evidence?" HUH? What's he up too?

"When we told her what we did, she yelled 'YOU TRICKED ME!' and ran into her room."

"All right. Who is this girl then?"

"I'll get her." Kitsune says, going up the stairs. We all wait patiently for her to return with Shinobu. None of the girls take their eyes off of Raymond. I think they all want to kick his ass, with the exception of Mutsumi. She looks like she's in love with him. Then again, she always looks like that. After a couple of minutes, Kitsune goes down with Shinobu. She turns to me with tears running down her eyes. I feel sad for her. She has been betrayed by her friends, who seems not to care that they cause her major pain. All I want to do right now is run up to her and comfort her. To wipe away her tears and yell to them 'Yes! I impregnated Shinobu, but we did it out of love.' Hopefully they understand. But knowing them, they beat me down into a bloodily pupil or something. Whatever they decide, I'll take my punishment like the man I am.

"Her?"

"Yep. That's her. That's who Keitaro impregnated." He laughs hysterically as the girls give him funny looks. I give one too, but it's more to what's he thinking of.

"What's so funny?" Naru ask. When he replies, he drops a bomb into our pregnancy problem.

"He didn't impregnate her. I did!"

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	3. His Reasoning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: His Reasoning

About 24 hours ago, I was in San Francisco International Airport, about to board my flight to Tokyo. I felt happy that I was finally going to study in a foreign country. For two years I saved my money, working a lot of overtime at my previous job and taking a second job driving a taxi cab. Not only that, but I'll be with my girlfriend without any of her relatives looking over us to see if we would kiss when we study in her room or having my roommates listening in my room to hear if we are doing anything naughty. Hopefully, we can live together in one of the student apartments.

About 6 hours ago, I arrived at Tokyo Narita Airport and went straight to my new school, Tokyo University, in fear that I'll be dropped from my classes. When I arrived there, I found out that I didn't have any classes, but assigned a student assistant to Mr. Nishihira in the photography department. He's kind enough to let me put my bags and Balikbayan box in his office. I later called my mom to tell her that I arrived and found out from her that my girlfriend called, asking why I wasn't in England with her. Apparently, I heard wrong when she told me she was going to study aboard this semester.

About an hour ago, I'm boarding a train, going to my new home from a guy I meet during my time as a taxi driver. He's one of Mr. Nishihira's students that I'm suppose to help and is a manager of an apartment building. I later found out that it's an all girls dorm, but because he's manager, no one should question his decision to let me live there. I also found out that the girl he came to San Francisco with lives with him. I teased him about making whoopee with her before telling me that he impregnated her.

About five minutes ago, I was trying to save his life when one of the tenants punched him, almost sending him across town. I had to jump in his way to make sure he didn't fly any farther. Another was about to chop him in half, but I pushed him out of the way in the nick of time. He was talking to them about something and another tenant, but I don't know what since they're speaking Japanese. It wasn't until someone else noticed me that I found out they were talking about him impregnating his girlfriend. A very tan, short-haired blonde girl said that she took a urine sample from the girlfriend and determine that she got pregnant in San Francisco. Seeing some of the tenants trying to kill him made me mad. They're in love! I saw that when I picked them up a few times! But with the age differences, they think he took advantage of her. My mind was racing at that moment with a possible plan as one of the tenants goes to grab her. Since they know she got pregnant in San Francisco, why don't I act as the guy who did her? I mean, I'm from there and have proof. Plus, I'm good at lying my way through any situation.

When she comes to join us, I ask if that's her. They tell me it is and I begin to laugh my butt off to spring my plan. Out of all the performances I've done over the years in school plays, some street acts and a local commercial, this is going be the hardest.

"What's so funny?" A tall girl with the long light-brown hair ask. I have no choice, but to do it. I have too. I promised myself that I'd do anything for anybody for what I believe in.

"He didn't impregnate her. I did!" I quickly scan the room for everyone's reaction. Most of the girls are either surprised or confused at what I said. The girl with long brown hair looks rather sad. I wonder why? Keitaro looks like he's about to pass out. But the girl with the long black hair, holding a sword is looking like she wants to make sushi out of me. And I'm allergic to fish!

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?!" She screams.

"Pull?" Might as well act like a jerk to them. I don't want to show them the real me. "You want me to pull your finger? Why?" Her eyes flame up and is about to charge at me if Keitaro and some of the other girls didn't pull her back.

"WHY I'M GOING TO..."

"What she means is," The long light-brown haired girl says . "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm the one who got her pregnant!"

"Excuse me," I turn to see that Keitaro's girlfriend is speaking, looking like she's about to cry. "But...I don't know you."

"You don't...know me?" I look around and see all the tenants are even madder. Well, not the brown-haired girl. She seems happy. What's wrong with her?

"I knew it!" Yells the girl with the short light-brown hair. "He's just covering up for Keitaro." Most of them are talking about something in Japanese. I think it's about me since they give me evil looks. Damn. I wish I thought this plan more carefully. I also wish I knew her name. I think Keitaro told me, but I might have not been paying attention. I scratch my head, thinking of another plan. Then I realize, I'm not wearing my cap! Maybe that's why she doesn't remember me. I always wear my cap. People generally remember a cap before anything else. Where did I put it? Hope it's in Mr. Nishihira's office, but I'll worry about that later. I look around and see a girl with long blonde hair wearing a red cap. I get an idea and walk up to her.

"Excuse me," I say, lifting the cap off her head. "But I'm going to borrow this." I put it on, feeling how small it is on my head. I hear rumbling behind me. Maybe that girl wants to kick my ass, but is being held back. I don't even bother turning around and focus on my plan. I walk to Keitaro's girlfriend, hoping it works "So, how was your stay at the Radisson Miyako Hotel? Did you like the baseball game at Pac Bell Park? And what did you think of the crooked street on Lombard?" She looks at me with confusion, wondering why I said those things. Then she gives a surprising look.

"It's you!" She says. "Now I remember! You're the cab driver from San Francisco!" Yes! She remembers!

"WHAT?!" Most of the girls say together.

"Yes. I know him. This is the cab driver that took Sempai and I around San Francisco." Sam Pay? Who's that?

"You did?" The long light-brown haired girl ask.

"Yep. I took Keitaro and...hmmm...huh..." I look at his girlfriend. "What's your name again?" Most the girls fall to the floor.

"Now what's going on?!" The girl with the sword says. "You said you impregnated her and yet, don't even know her name?" I can't believe how fast my brain works sometimes because it gives me many ideas in situations. I think I'll try this one.

"Well, when you have a one night stand, you tend to not remember the other person's name."

"One...night...stand?" Some of them say. Others look shock. At least its working.

"Shinobu!" Says the short-haired blond girl. "You told us it was consensual."

"It was," the girlfriend replies. So Shinobu is her name. "We...hmmm...huh..." I can tell she didn't have a something to tell them. Luckily, I do.

"Let me explain. I picked them up one night and Keitaro was drunk." I see everyone surprised face when I say that. Maybe he doesn't drink. "I think something was in his drink because Shinobu told me all he has was water." Everyone seems a little calmer now. "Anyway, I took them back to their hotel and helped her carry him back to their room. I was off the clock for my break, so we got to talking and the next think we knew, we were kissing and doing some...unmentionable things." Some of the girls must have been picturing this seen since they give off a sickly face.

"I can't believe this!" The long light-brown haired girl says. "Why are you covering up for that pervert there?" What the? Someone still doesn't believe me?!

"But he's telling the truth," Shinobu says. She must realize now that I'm helping them. I'm glad she's playing along. But I don't know her, so I don't know if she knows what to do.

"I get what you're saying," The girl with the sword says.

"Care to explain this to me, Swordy?"

"My name is Motoko Aoyama!" Seems I made her mad. " And yes, I'll explain. You see, she was impregnated in San Francisco. Since none of us know you, you could be anywhere and covering up for Keitaro." I smile and walk up towards her. I pull out of my wallet, searching for proof that's I'm from San Francisco.

"Well Swordy," I know her name is Motoko, but I have to act like a jerk. "Here's my driver's license, my student ID from the University of San Francisco and my photography lab card from the University of San Francisco." She looks at each card in disbelief. Some of the others gather around to see also, looking like Motoko.

"So, you really are from San Francisco." I nod, seeing them bewildered that I'm from the place Keitaro and Shinobu went to. Then I hear a loud snap of the fingers from one of them.

"I got it!" The short-haired blonde girl says. "His identification is fake! He must have a machine to make them in his pants!" What?! That's like...impossible! How would believe that?

"Hey! You might be right!" The long light-brown haired girl says.

"That would make a lot of sense since he popped out of no where." Motoko says. I'm starting to think that these people are weirder then me!

"You still don't believe me?!" Only those three nod. I'm guessing that everyone else believes me. Might as well show them how stupid the 'fake ID in the pants' idea really is. "Fine!" I empty out my pockets to show nothing is inside before unhooking my belt and dropping my pants, exposing the boxers I'm wearing. Come to thing of it, what boxers am I wearing?

"What...What...are...you...doing?" The long light-brown haired girl ask, blushing and covering up her eyes.

"You three think I have a machine in my pants that makes fake IDs. Care to find it for me? I'm skinny so you shouldn't search for long." Motoko seems to feel embarrassed that I did this since she's red like Rudolph's nose. I'm more worried about the blonde since she staring at me.

"Who are those?" She ask, pointing at my boxers. I look down and see that I'm wearing my Marvel Comics boxers.

"Well, this is Spider-Man and Daredevil and Captain America and these are the Fantastic Four..."

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Motoko screams. "WE BELIEVE YOU! NOW PLEASE PUT YOUR PANTS ON!" With a smile, I pull them up and hook my belt.

"Thank you." I give them all an evil look, just to show my bad side. The blonde seem carefree for some reason while the other two are recovering from my stunt. When they do, the long light-brown haired girl speaks.

"Now that we know who got Shinobu pregnant and you'll be...huh...living with us, there will be a few rules specially for you." She turns to Motoko as they grin at each other. I don't like the way they're doing this and I don't want to know the rules they're going to tell me, but I'm suppose to be a jerk.

"That's fine," I tell them. "But I won't listen to them." They seem surprise to hear this.

"What? Why?" Motoko ask.

"Because if you're going to give me different rules from everyone else, I just won't listen to them."

"But you're going to have to if you want to live here."

"My ass!" Now, I would never pick a fight with someone who's holding a weapon, especially a sword or gun, but I have a plan to make sure she or any of the tenants here won't injury or kill me. Hopefully.

"Listen! If you don't follow our rules, I'll be forced to hurt you."

"Go ahead." Everyone in the room seems shock. Keitaro looks nervous as to what I said. So does Shinobu.

"What are you saying?" Motoko doesn't seem to understand. Guess no one ever stood up to her like I have.

"Kill me if you want." Her confuse look changes into a happy one with a bright, cheery smile. She cocks her sword and charges at me. I was expecting this. She comes closer and closer to me. I hope my plan works. "Just remember that you'll be the reason why our baby doesn't have a dad!" She slows her pace, looking bewildered before stopping a few feet at me. I'm relieved that my plan worked!

"What...are you saying?" The long light-brown haired girl says.

"Kill me and Shinobu will be a single parent. Do you want that?" Motoko already understands since she's putting her sword in her holder. The long light-brown haired girl looks like she has a solution for that.

"No, but we can take care of her and the baby."

"For how long?" She looks surprise. "Sure, you or anyone else here can help her for a few years, but you have your own life. I don't think you'll be taking care of the both of them forever."

"What about you? You didn't even know that she's pregnant with your child?" At least I got her and hopefully everyone else thinking that I did her instead of Keitaro.

"True. I didn't know, but now that I do, I'm going to stay and take care of her and our baby."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah," I lie. "I have a responsibility to her and our child. And since I'm trying to get into the National Research Institute for Cultural Properties in Tokyo after I obtain my bachelor's degree in Fine Arts, I won't be leaving this country anytime soon." It's a wonder of how I know a lot of art colleges around the world since I won't be going to any of them. Hopefully no one checks my college background to find out what major I'm in, but in case they do, this should work.

"So, you won't abandon Shinobu and your child?" I shake my head. "Fine! You can stay with us."

"I think Keitaro already agreed to that." She gives me an evil stare. "Now that I know I'm going to live here, what are the rest of your names behind Motoko? Or would you rather me to refer to you as 'Hey you'?" Since I'm going to act like a jerk, might as well comment on their name.

"All right, I'm Naru Narusegawa," says the long light-brown haired girl. I would like to comment about her first name being the first four letters of her last name, but don't have anything funny to say.

"Hi! I'm Kaolla Su," says the short-haired blonde girl. I like to call her Koala, but she might take it as a complement the way she's so hyperactive.

"Hey there! I'm Mitsune Konno, but everyone calls me Kitsune," says the short light-brown hair girl. What's up with the nickname? At least she seems normal from everyone else

"Hello! I'm Mutsumi Otohime," says the long brown hair girl who's blushing profusely. What is her problem? Is she high or something? Well, guess I won't make fun of their names after all.

"Hey! I'm Sarah MacDougal," says the long-haired blonde. Maybe I spoke too soon.

"MacDougal? Are you from the states?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you lived in Japan?"

"About three years."

"Your Japanese sound great. Too bad your English sucks!" She looks mad as I walk pass her and towards Keitaro. "Anyway, I would like to settle in and unpack my things. Keitaro, can you please show me to my room?" He nods and picks up my bag. As we walk pass the tenants, some of them give me dirty looks. Just as we go up the stairs, I hear Sarah yelling behind us.

"Hey moron! I'd like my hat back!" I feel the top of my head and realize I'm wearing her cap. I forgot that I didn't wear mine when I entered this place.

"Here you go," I say, throwing her cap back. "Hope you don't have lice."

"I don't have lice!"

"Sarah, I just recovered from having lice. I hope you don't have any." I watch she throw her cap out of the room before Keitaro takes me to mine. The room is a little bigger then the one back in San Francisco, but have to get used to sliding the door open instead of pulling it. "So, this is my room?"

"Yes. Welcome to the Hinata..." I drop my bag as I flop to the floor. "Raymond! Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah." I tell him. "It's just...Motoko scares me!"

"You seem to handle yourself very well against her. Be thankful that you're not sleeping in the same floor as her."

"Oh? Who is on this floor with me then?"

"Shinobu is next door to you, Kitsune is across the hall from you and I'm next door to her." That's good. She seems like the normal one out of the other girls. "By the way, you didn't have to do that. But thanks. I don't think they would even listen to me if I tried to speak."

"Don't mention it."

"But I got to know. Why..."We hear someone calling out Sam Pay. I'm still wondering who that is as Keitaro opens the door. I get up to see him letting in Shinobu. She closes the door and gives him a loving hug as tears down her eyes. She takes one look at me and let's go of the hugs. She walks a few steps towards me and bows.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. You don't know how much he means to me."

"Don't sweat it. I'm just glad I arrived in time to help." She gets up from her bow.

"If there is anything I can do for you, just name it." I don't know why she's saying this, but looks happy that Keitaro isn't hurt.

"Well, you can first tell me who this Sam Pay is."

"Oh. It's Sempai and that's what I call Keitaro. It's an expression we have in this country to show respect for our elders. I always call him that and if I call him by his name, people we start getting suspicious." That's good to know. But hearing her calling him that? It's sounds weird to me since I know they're dating.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, I want the two of you to keep the story straight about what I said down there." They at each other, then at me with a surprise look.

"Why? We aren't going to tell anyone."

"What about your parents?" She turns red, maybe forgetting about them. "Besides, they might tell some other people. I just want you love birds to get the story right, in case anyone asks you. I seen enough cop shows to know that the second you change the story, they know you been lying."

"We can do that. But do we have to...act as a couple? Like go on dates and...kiss?" Keitaro looks shock at what she just asked.

"I don't think so. Since I'm already acting like a jerk, might as well be stubborn. Besides, I'm not going to betray my girlfriend."

"Acting? You mean what you did was an act?"

"Yep. Good performance, huh?" She nods. "Anyway, I don't want to take any time away from you two, unless it's about his photo projects.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the student assistant in Keitaro's beginning photo class. I can help him if he needs me. And I'm glad I'm helping you two out in your time of crisis."

"Now that's what bugs me," he says. "Why did you help us? I'm thankful that they believe you impregnated her in order to save me, but why did you do that?" The look of worry and a bit of sadness on their faces makes me ache. They don't know me very well and they seem concern for me. My concern for them is totally different because I promised myself that if I could help out for what I believe in, I will. Whether or not I know them. The only people, outside my family, who knows my reasoning for doing this is my best friend and my girlfriend because I am so close with them. But looking at those two, they should too.

"I have a saying." I see their curious face, anticipating what will be spoken next. I take a deep breath and continue. "It goes 'Every child should know their dad'."

"Why do you have that saying?"

"Because my dad died before my eighth birthday." Both look surprise, going big eyed at to what I tell them.

"What...happened?"

"He fought in the Gulf War and lost his life protecting me; my family; my country." I feel a tear leave my eye. It's been a while since I told anyone this. "My twin brother, Ariel and I knew him for a fun, loving dad who likes to play jokes on us. One of the things I still remember him doing was replacing our apple juice with beer. Man that tasted nasty! And he even video taped it!" I begin to laugh a little, remembering Ariel's face while he drank it. "But that's all we know of him. We have a little sister, May. She just turned three when it happened. She doesn't remember anything of him. I...I..." For some reason, I break down. I don't why, but I do. I feel someone hugging me, making me a little calm and safe in their arms. I look through the tears to see it's Shinobu.

"It's OK. Let it all out." I continue to cry. I know I didn't do this with my best friend or my girlfriend. So why with them? Maybe because they were about to go through what I been living. I don't know. I stop crying after a few minutes and pull away from her.

"Thank you." I turn to Keitaro. "Sorry for holding your girlfriend like that."

"It's all right. You needed comfort." He smiles before taking a deep breath. "So that's why you're helping us? You want our child to have a relationship with me?"

"Yes." I wipe the last of my remaining tears away. "I don't want any kid to go through what I went through. If I can help them, I will."

"So...you'll be staying with us a long time?" Shinobu asks.

"Can't. I'm in the study abroad program. I'm only here for the semester."

"What?! Then...this shouldn't work."

"It should. I already thought of sneaking out at night when I go back, but it's too early to start thinking about that. And I'll do anything to keep this lie a lie."

"Thank you. But what about your family? I mean..."

"I get what your saying. My mom never remarried. But she didn't take of us alone. Two of my uncles and their families live near us, so they help any way they can. Ariel only works, so that's more of an income to help our mom. I'm paying for school and have scholarship money, so she doesn't help me with money except for the occasionally food."

"Is that how you can be here?" Keitaro ask as I nod my head. "Well, I glad you'll be staying with us then."

"Me too," Shinobu says. "And I promise to keep the story straight. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make dinner." She turns to Keitaro and kisses him on the cheek before leaving.

"I'll do the same thing," Keitaro says.

"Thanks. Tell Shinobu that too, when you get a chance."

"I will. Now that you're going to live here, you'll need to sign some papers."

"Can I do that later? I'm pretty drained from my performance," He nods and turns to leave. I check around my new room and notice something strange as he opens the door. "Huh...Keitaro, where the bed?"

"This room can't supply a bed. It supplies a futon."

"A what?" He walks to my closet, pulling out a large white mattress.

"This." He neatly straighten it out.

"Is this a Japanese version of a bed?"

"Pretty much. You have to pay extra for a bed if you want one."

"That's all right. I'll try this." I watch him leave, closing the door. I flop face first onto the futon, reflecting on my first day in Japan. Let's see...my girlfriend is studying in England, the guy took around San Francisco who also turns out to be the guy I'm helping in Mr. Nishihira's photo class is a manager of a girl's dorm that he's letting me live in, the girl he brought over is not only pregnant by him but one is his tenants and to top it off, everyone else here thinks I'm the one who knocked her up! Whatever I expected coming here, not of the things I did today was on it. I have a feeling I'll have an exciting, stressful and fun time here. Hope I'm wrong on the stressful part as I close my eyes.

**Note:** I changed a few parts in the second chapter to fit the rest of the story.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	4. Spreading the Rumor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Spreading the Rumor

It's the same routine I have nearly every morning. I wake up a little before my alarm clock goes off, turn it off and think of what to make for breakfast before I jump out of bed, run to the bathroom and vomit in the toilet. I hope I don't get any in my hair again. The feeling of tiredness all the time, the tenderness in my breasts and the horrible morning sicken I have when I wake up is miserable. Is this what my mom went through when she has me? I wish I can talk to her about this so she can help me out, but I'm scare of her and my dad's reaction when I tell them I'm pregnant.

"Want me to hold your hair up Shinobu?" I turn and Raymond's behind me. I nod and vomit some more as he holds up my hair. I continue to do this for a minute more before telling him I'm finish. He lets go of my hair as I spit in the toilet. I hear water running as I get up. I see him walking towards me with a cup in hand. I smile and take the cup from him. I put some of the water in my mouth, swirl it around and spit it in the toilet before flushing it all down.

"Thanks. But what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm still jet lagged. Got up a couple of hours ago, so I decided to cook everyone breakfast."

"Oh? What did you cook?"

"Pancakes. It's one of my favorite foods."

"But we have no pancake mixer."

"I had a box of Bisquick in my bag. Come on! The food's going to get cold and you're eating for two now." I follow him to the dining room and take a seat while I wait for him to bring out the food. A minute later, he comes out holding a plate of five stacked pancakes and a jar of some sort. He places both items down next to me and goes back into the kitchen. I notice that the pancakes are cut up into eighth with a small sticks of butter on each of them. I didn't notice he came back in until he places a cup of milk next to me. It was strange that someone else was doing the cooking, but also felt flattered since no one else does this.

"Thank you for making this."

"I kind of had to after last night's dinner." I immediately remember dinner. He didn't eat with us at the table and got into an argument with Naru and Motoko about how he was disrespecting me. I later took his food to his room, but explained that the reason why he could eat with us is because he's allergic to seafood.

"Oh. I didn't know you are allergic to fish."

"It's all right. But please tell me ahead of time when you're going to cook fish or anything from the sea so that I can make my meal earlier."

"OK." He grabs the jar and pours out a red liquid on his pancakes. "What is that?" Pointing at the jar.

"It's boysenberry."

"Where did you get that?"

"It was also in my bag."

"Do you have all your food items in your bags?"

"Nah." He takes a bit of his pancake before speaking again. "When I was packing to come here, I almost forgot those. Unfortunately I already packed my Balikbayan box, so I just put it in my bag." He passes the syrup to me. I pour on a little on and bit into the pancake.

"This is really great." I say. "Even if I didn't put the boysenberry, it's still great."

"Thanks. I been meaning to hear that from someone other then my family."

"Why is that?"

"Before my dad died, he used to cook pancakes for my brother and I. He always cut them in eighth since we were too small to cut it ourselves. I missed eating pancakes a while after so I decided to try and cook them myself when I was ten. It took me three summers to finally get right, but I rather have it taste right then not."

"Is that why you cut mine into eighth? Because it reminds you of your dad?"

"Yeah. That and it's a force of habit."

"Maybe you can help me cook the food sometimes. I always wanted an pair of extra hands in there."

"Sure, but you better ask Keitaro for the fish items unless you want me in the hospital." I giggle a bit. "By the way, I don't mind you telling him that I'm allergic to seafood, but please don't tell the others. I don't want to wake up sleeping next to one." I giggle some more. I know that the others aren't like that. They would probably beat him like they do Keitaro before thinking that.

"Don't worry. I won't." We sit quietly, eating our pancakes. I start reflecting about my thought on my friends from last night. Basically, since everyone here knows that Raymond 'supposedly' impregnated me and I want to tell them that the guy who did is living with us now. But I'm not sure. He did say that we need to keep the story straight, but only if anyone ask. I really want to tell them since they always come to the Hinata Sou to hang out, but...

"Hey Shinobu," Raymond says, interrupting my thought. "I was just thinking."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I can go along with you to the market for now on?" I'm a little shocked. Sure, the others have gone with me a few times, but not all the time.

"I don't mind, but can I ask why?"

"I'm allergic to some more food items like peanut butter, nuts, egg yolk. I'm also a very picky eater, so if I can go with you to the market, I can pick my own food. And I'll pay for my own."

"Oh. Sure, you can come with me. But I have a favor to ask you." He seems a little surprise. Either that or his sleep is catching up to him. "Is it all right if I tell some other people that the guy who impregnated me is living here now?"

"You didn't have to ask that. I mean, you should tell your parents."

"Yeah! Yeah!," I nervously say. "I wasn't talking about them actually." He looks at me, wide awake now or what seems to be wide awake. "I was talking about telling some of my friends. You see..."

"Shinobu. I don't mind you or Keitaro telling anyone that I live here. Just remember to have the story the same when you do tell people." He smiles and goes back to eating.

We finish up eating and Raymond offers to wash the dishes for me. I go back to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once I'm finish, I go to my room.

I sit at my desk, brushing my long hair. It takes me half an hour to get the tangles out, causing me to be a little bored since I have nothing to stare at. But I put a picture of Keitaro and I from our trip to San Francisco on the desk. Remembering all the things we did together seems like I didn't brush my hair at all during that half hour. After putting my hair in pigtails, I check my school work before putting on my uniform. I look at the clock, noticing that I'm a little earlier then usually to leave. I think I'm forgetting something. Oh well. I walk out of my room and see Keitaro and Kitsune coming out of their room, looking very weary.

"Hi Sempai. Hi Kitsune." He slowly turns his head, giving me a sleepy smile.

"Hello Shinobu." They both say, looking out of it. I think I know of a good wake up call for him.

"Sempai, can you please help me with a homework problem before I go to school? I don't think I got it right."

"Sure." I let him in my room before closing the door. "So, what the problem?"

"This." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He holds me tight before pulling back.

"Whoa! Was that your question or answer?" I smile and giggle.

"Did that pick you up?"

"Yeah. I don't even need to drink coffee now."

"That's nice, but you should try Raymond's pancakes. They're great."

"Raymond cooked?" I nod my head.

"He wanted to make breakfast after what happened late night."

"Oh. Guess he needs to act nice sometimes."

"Actually, he's allergic to seafood and other things. That's why he acted the way he did last night. He told me this morning."

"He is?!" Keitaro looks surprise.

"Yeah. But you should talk to him about that. I need to go to school now." We give each other one last kiss before letting go of one another and stepping out of my room.

I leave the Hinata Sou and take the bus to school. The ride takes twenty-five minutes, but I can't go to sleep in fear of missing my stop. I'm a little surprised that there aren't many people from school on the bus. I'm used to seeing that. I stare out the window, looking at the same shops and buildings I pass by each day from school.

"Hey Shinobu!" I turn around and feel delighted to see my friend Sachiko Kato. We been friends since I entered high school with Akiko. She's somewhat of a tomboy; talking guy stuffs with the boys, always fighting against guys and not really caring about her looks, even thought she's very pretty with her teal hair and brown eyes. I think she's like that, always hanging around her dad and three older brothers. She has an older sister and mom, but likes being with her brothers and dad more. "I never knew you took this bus too."

"I do, but I usually get a later one. I got done with my chores early and with nothing else to do, I decided to go to school." I let her take the sit next to me.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Good...after throwing up." We giggle. "But mostly tired. Can you tell me when our stop is here so I can take a nap?"

"Sure. It must be hard on you being pregnant and all." I smile at her before leaning on the window and closing my eyes.

Sachiko lightly shakes me awake and we get off the bus. The walk from the bus stop to the school is only two blocks, but I hate it now. It seems like everyone in school knows that I'm pregnant. Most look at me funny. Others make fun of me, like calling me bad names or asking if I would give them a quickie. Luckily, this only happens when I'm alone. When I'm with my friends, even one of them, no one dares do to anything bad since they all know that they would probably, and I quote Kazuhiro, get the crap beaten out of them. With Sachiko with me, I feel calm.

"Hey! I just remembered something," she says with a evil smirk on her face. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Huh...sure." We walk into the school, where Sachiko takes me to the gym. Once in, I look around and see nothing.

"What are we..." Sachiko looks at me seriously, putting a finger on her lips.

"SHHH! They'll hear us." I wonder who she's talking about until we slowly walk towards the door of the equipment room. She tells me to put my ear onto the door. When I do, I hear moaning, groaning, heavy breathing and what seem to be kissing noises.

"Ohhh...Uhhh...Yes!"

"You like that Akiko?"

"Yes Kazuhiro! Right there!"

Sweat begins to pour down my face as I see Sachiko trying to contain her laugher. Hearing my best friend and her boyfriend doing...whatever...makes me think of what Keitaro and I did on our last day in San Francisco together.

"What do you think of the secret?" Sachiko whispers.

"How did you learn about this?"

"You know that Kaz-chan and I been friends since elementary school, so I found it odd when he would show up to school before I did. I found their little hiding spot a few weeks ago and just listen in so I can torture him about it later."

"So, they have gone all the way?" Before she can answer, we hear them talking again.

"Maybe we should stop." I hear Kazuhiro say. "I don't want to..."

"I know," Akiko says. "And I'm sorry for pushing you this far...again."

"Oh no. It's my fault. I..." Before I could hear more, Sachiko tugs me away from the door.

"We should stop here," she says. "They act like complete dorks once they start apologizing to each other." What Akiko and Kazuhiro were doing made me think about him more. Like Sachiko, I have been friends with Kazuhiro Date since entering high school. At first, I thought he and Sachiko were dating because they were always flirting and teasing each other. But as I got to know them better, they acted more like siblings then lovers. I don't know what attracted Akiko into liking him, but I know it's not his look. We used to tease him about his orange hair blinding us. It must be his funny personality and the way he treats her.

"I guess we should leave then, huh?"

"We should. But now that someone else from this group knows, they need to find another hiding spot." I watch from the side of the door as Sachiko takes out a polaroid camera from her school bag. A moment later, she opens the door.

"Sachiko!" I hear Akiko yells. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on you two! I always wanted to see a live action show. Don't leave now! You two got half of your clothes on the floor. Why not finish the job?"

"Dammit Sac-chan!" Hearing Kazuhiro screaming at her. "Why do you happened to always show up at the times I really don't want you around?"

"Because making life complete hell for you is fun! Now..." She quickly takes a picture of them. "What should I do with the evidence?"

"Not again!" I don't understand their blackmailing method towards each other, but it's pretty funny when they do it to each other. "Fine! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't show that to anyone!"

"That's simple. Just found another hiding spot to make out."

"What? That's all?"

"Yeah, I'm tired of coming here every morning to hear you two almost doing it. I would like a change of scenery when I found you two again. Otherwise, I'm showing everyone in class!" I can hear Kazuhiro grinding his teeth.

"Sac-chan! I don't mind you embarrassing me or making me look like a fool in front of everyone, but don't you dare do this to Akiko!" It's very rare that I hear him serious. It's also rare to see Sachiko sad by his words.

"When you put it that way, I won't show the class. But please find another hiding spot."

"We will. And thank you Sac-chan."

"Yes, thank you Sachiko," Akiko says. "And please don't show anyone in the group either."

"Oh, I promise I won't show Hideki or Tsuyoshi." She grabs my sleeve and pulls me to the doorway, seeing Akiko's bare back with Kazuhiro's arms around her, holding each other in embarrassment. "But I think it's going to be hard not to show or tell Shinobu." Akiko is a lost for words as she tries to speak.

"Oh my gosh!" Kazuhiro cries. "It's not even eight o'clock and it's already a bad day!" I can't help myself for cracking a joke on those two.

"So, are you two trying to make a little playmate for my baby?" The both of them blush profusely.

"You two have better get dressed and head back to class before Tsuyoshi and Hideki arrive. Otherwise, I will show them the picture!" Sachiko says, closing the door. We leave and start heading to our classroom.

"Are you really going to show Tsuyoshi and Hideki that picture?" I ask.

"I wouldn't do that to him. I just like to see the look on his face when I tell him things." We enter our classroom and sit in our sits. A few minutes later, Akiko and Kazuhiro enter the room, breathing hard. They must have taken Sachiko's threat seriously and ran here. Still catching their breathes, Tsuyoshi and Hideki arrive, making the lovely couple calm.

"Hey guys," Hideki says. "How are you all doing?"

"We're all fine," Kazuhiro tells him.

"That's nice."

"Are you sure Kazuhiro?" Tsuyoshi ask. "You don't seem it."

"I am! I'm really fine!"

"What makes you think that onii-san?" Hideki ask.

"It's just, I never seen him like this before." Tsuyoshi replies. "He's usually all over Akiko-chan by the time we get in here. Now he looks like us after our morning training session with otousan." Tsuyoshi Ho and Hideki Ho are twins. They would almost be identical twins if not for Tsuyoshi's dark green hair and Hideki's darker black hair. Both their parents are martial artists and taught them everything they know, thus becoming very skilled martial artists, winning numerous tournaments and respect from other fighters older then them. But their parents are some what strict. Most of the time, they either study for school or training with them. They don't want us coming to the house unless we train with them or study. Lately, they been more leant, letting them to spend more time with us, as long as their grades are up.

"It's nothing. I'm fine!"

"All right then." Once they settle into their seats, we check our homework with each other. The twins are usually the last to arrive, but usually have a lot of time before our first class, so we can actually do this. Once we check and recheck our work, I began to speak.

"Guys. I need to tell you something." I feel nervous like when I told them that I'm pregnant.

"What is it?" Before I could tell them, the teacher enters the room.

"I'll tell you later at lunch." They all nod and turn our attention to the teacher.

The time before lunch went by rather slow. Maybe it was the eagerness of telling my friends that Raymond, the guy who supposedly impregnated me, is living with me. I found myself closing my eyes from being tired and fatigue. Luckily, Akiko and Tsuyoshi sit next to me and watch over me to wake me up when the teacher turns in our direction.

Once it's lunch time, we go to the roof of the main building. Nobody is ever there, so it's the perfect place to tell them. Almost everyone in school thinks that either Tsuyoshi, Hideki or Kazuhiro impregnated me. The rest just think I'm easy and will do anyone. As long as no one thinks it's Keitaro, I really could care less about it.

"Boy, I'm starving!" Hideki says. He, along with everyone else, takes out their bento. I search for mine when he speaks again. "So Shinobu, what did you wanted to tell us earlier?" I stop searching and look at them. I feel nervous telling them about the situation now. When I told them that I was pregnant, they all couldn't believe it. I could tell that Tsuyoshi took it the hardest since he likes me. I hope this news doesn't put him or the others over board. They always come over to the Hinata Sou every other week. Might as well tell them before they found out in person.

"You see..." I begin, feeling bad that I have to lie to my friends again. "The guy that impregnated me...is living with me now." Everyone looks amaze. We're silent for about a minute before Tsuyoshi speak.

"Shinobu... I don't know what to say." He says, sweating profusely while trying to know what to say next. "I mean, I can't speak for everyone, but if you would have told us that it was Keitaro, I'd have been fine with it."

"What?! He didn't do it!" He looks at me very confused.

"What do you mean?" Sachiko ask. "He's like the only guy that lives there." Either I told them wrong or they really misunderstood me.

"He was, but the guy that impregnated me arrived yesterday from San Francisco and is now staying with us." Everyone's eyes pop out of their sockets while their jaw drops.

"Wait a minute," Akiko says. "You mean to tell us that you got pregnant by a guy from San Francisco and is now living with you?" I nod. Everyone becomes silent again, trying to take in the lie I told them.

"So," Kazuhiro says, breaking the silences. "What's his name and what happened?"

"His name is Raymond Ancheta. We meet a few times in San Francisco because he's drove us around in his taxi cab. Anyway, he picked us up on our last night in San Francisco. "

"You mean after the baseball game?" Hideki ask. I forgot that I gave him the picture of Kazuhisa Ishii when I was at Pac Bell Park.

"Yes."

"I thought you told me that was a day game?"

"It was, but Sempai and I went around afterwards." He seems convinced about that lie. "Anyway, something was slipped into Sempai's water and got really drunk. I called a cab and it just happened to be Raymond picking us up. He helped me bring Sempai to our room and we got to talk since he was off the clock. One thing lead to other and...huh...you guys should know the rest." Everyone's faces are looking calmer. Maybe everyone had time to have the information sink into them.

"Wow! That...huh...I don't know." Hideki is a lost for words.

"I know what it makes me. Speechless." Akiko says. Everyone nods in agreement. I feel sick because I just lied to them again. Or is it more morning sickness? Anyway, their depressing faces really makes me wish I could tell them what really happened. But with their connection with Su, they might slip up (especially Hideki since he's such a ditz) and accidentally tell her, which may cause her to tell the others, which may cause them to kill Keitaro and maybe Raymond.

I noticed that a few of them are eating their lunch. I continue to look for my bento, but can't find it. I empty out my bag and still nothing. Then I realize because Raymond cooked this morning, I totally forgot to make my lunch. It also means that I forgot to make one for Keitaro. I never made lunches for anyone at the Hinata Sou to take with them to school. Since I want to do this only for him, I don't want anyone to think I'm giving him special treatment. So I secretly put it in a cupboard to take with him before going to Toudai. I tightly clinch my bag and cry.

"Shinobu! What's wrong?" Tsuyoshi ask. I look through my tears and see everyone it concern about me.

"I'm sorry. I just forgot to make my lunch."

"Oh my. " Akiko says " We can't have you not eating with a baby on the way. " She gets up and hands me her bento. "Please, have my lunch." I notice the Kazuhiro and Hideki also getting up.

"Mine too," they say together.

"Guys, I can't take your lunch," I tell them. "It's nice that you're doing this for me, but what will you have?"

"But please Shinobu," Hideki pleas. "You need to eat something."

"Shinobu's right Hideki," Tsuyoshi says. "If she takes your food, what will you have?" He gets up, walking towards me. "I have some extra money in case of emergency." He sticks his hand out. "Come on, let me buy you some food." I look at Hideki, who is giving a funny look at his brother and I know what it's about. Tsuyoshi isn't the type to speak his mind or feelings front of people. He usually waits for an opportunity to talk with that person, so I know that he wants to talk to me about the situation with Raymond and I.

"All right." I take his hand and head to the cafeteria. He doesn't speak at first, which he usually does. When we're half way there, he speaks.

"Shinobu. This has been bugging me, but why did you...do what you did with him?" I was a little caught off guard with his question. I had a feeling that he would ask me this, but hoped he didn't because I really didn't have an answer.

"Well...I...huh..." I really don't know what to tell him. I can't say that I found Raymond attractive with his looks or what he said, even those he is pretty cute. Maybe I tell him why I did it with Keitaro without revealing that it was him. "You see, the way he talked to me, held me, cared for me while we were alone felt like the right to do."

"I see," he says. I know that he won't tell the others this because it goes against our friendship. "Have you told your parents that he's living with you now?" I'm beginning to think he knows all the hard and uncomfortable questions to ask me.

"No. They don't even know that I'm pregnant." I wanted to say 'yes' and give him another lie about this, but I'm tired of lying about this. The only one that knows about this is Keitaro, but I think Tsuyoshi will understand and may give me some advice since he's going through something similar with his parents.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm afraid that they won't be back together."

"I don't understand." I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"They're doing better and better with each other everyday. I'm afraid I might jinx it if I tell them that I'm pregnant." I try to wipe my tears away, but somehow end up holding Tsuyoshi and crying on his shoulder.

"It will be all right," he says, stroking my hair to calm me down. "They both love you and will understand that you love this man. If you need any support with telling them, I'll be by your side." I hold him tightly as I begin to stop crying.

"Thank you," I tell him with no tears in my eyes. "You are a great friend." We release each other and continue to walk to the cafeteria. Then I remember the situation with his parents." So, did you tell your parents about your problem?" I watch him freeze. He seems scare to tell me, which is a first. But does anyway.

"No. No I haven't." Since he's the oldest in his family, he's suppose to inherit the family dojo. The problem is he doesn't want to be martial artist. Sure, he likes being one, but wants to pick his own destiny. He's not sure what he wants to be after high school, when he's suppose to inherit the dojo, but knowing him for this long, I would say that he would be a great manga artist. He's always drawing cute and funny chibi characters of us and does have some wacky storylines. He sometimes reminds me of Keitaro in the way they both draw things.

"How come?"

"I'm afraid of how my parents will react. I don't want to dishonor them."

"Do you want to be by your side when you tell them?" He gives a surprised look of happiness.

"That would be great, but why?"

"You're always there for me when I'm down or in trouble. It's time that I repay you for it." He smiles and hugs me before entering the cafeteria.

After getting some food, we head back to the group, eat our lunch and talk our usually nonsense. For some reason, they start asking me questions about Raymond. I answer a few that I know he wouldn't mind before it was time to go back to class. Upon my request, everyone goes back to the classroom so I can be by myself for a bit. I look in the direction of where I know Toudai is. I smile and wonder what Keitaro and Raymond are up to before going back to class.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	5. Those Crazy Americans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Those Crazy Americans

I twirl my pencil around my fingers, sitting in Mr. Mikami's advance English class. He's a nice teacher, but likes to repeat the material we already know, over and over until we start seeing them in our dreams! My hand becomes tired, so I place the pencil down on my desk and stare out the window. I wonder what Shinobu is up to right now? I wish I can see her right now.

"See you Friday class," I hear Mr. Mikami say, knocking my daydreaming away. I put my things away and head out the door. I'm relieved that it's the last class of the day. Leaving the room, I see Raymond immediately. I learned that his last class of the day is next door to mine, so we planned to go home together on those days. I wish we can do it today. I really miss Shinobu and won't be seeing her for longer then I wanted too.

"So, did you talk to that Seta guy?" He ask. On our way to school, we were planning on how to bring the rest of his stuff back. He had to take a cart from the studio room to even take it to Mr. Nishihira's office and the photo department won't allow anyone to take them off campus. I told him that my friend and mentor, Seta, could possibly help him out since he has a van.

"I did and he can help you bring your stuff back to Hinata Sou." I doubt that we carry that thing to the train station. The look of happiness on his face seems of relief. Unfortunately, I have bad news. "But he can only do it after his last class, which ends at six."

"You got to be kidding me!" He says angrily. "What are we going to do for five hours?"

"I don't know, but I really need to eat." I say, feeling my stomach aching. "I couldn't find the lunch that Shinobu usually makes me."

"She makes lunches for everyone?"

"No. Just me. No one ever asked her to cook lunch for them before going to school and she wants to show her love towards me more."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I think with what happened yesterday and me making breakfast this morning, she must have forgot."

"It's all right."

We exit the building and walk to the cafeteria. I never liked the food in here, so I get a bag of cookies and a soda from the vending machine. Raymond also gets food from there, grabbing a candy bar and a Snapple. There are no empty tables, but we see one occupied by only one person. Walking to the table, I ask the person if we can sit at the table. The person seems to be deep in studying their flashcards, so we sit ourselves.

"So, how's your first day in a Japanese college?"

"It's all right," he says, taking a bit out of his candy bar. "My last class is fun."

"What's your last class?"

"Creative writing with Mr. Kennedy."

"Creative writing?"

"Yeah! I like writing short stories. It's a hobby of mine."

"Oh? What do you write about?"

"Mostly romantic comedies. Sometimes action or suspense. But mostly romantic comedies."

"How come? It's just, I don't know many guys who like that stuff, let alone write about it."

"As my best friend puts it, I have a weird girly mind." We heard a loud smack from the table and turn to the person seating across from us. I notice that the person is a large black man with a shaved hand and mustache.

"A weird girly mind?" He says, looking at us strangely. Who is this guy? What is he doing in our conversation? And... "Robin?" ...why did he say Robin?

"Cyborg?" Recognizing Raymond's voice, I turn to him, seeing a surprise look on he face. Just then, both of them shake each other's hand and laugh. What in the world is going on here? "Damn! I should have known that you'll be here!"

"Well, I didn't know you were coming. I thought you and Raven would be making magic together in England!"

"Oh that!" Raymond begins to blush. "Well, I misunderstood Fong Ling and got the places wrong." I watch the man Raymond...or Robin calls Cyborg laugh really hard.

"Oh man! You're such a moron!" He manages to say through his laughter.

"Shut up Tin Man!"

"Oh be quiet, Boy Blunder." All right; I like to know what is going on!

"Uh...Raymond or Robin or whatever your name is that begins with the letter 'R'," I get the attention of both guys. "But who is he?"

"Oh shoot! I forgot I'm not in San Fran anymore." He turns to Cyborg. "Bro, this is Keitaro Urashima. He's letting me stay at his place when I go here." He now turns to me. "Keitaro, this man has been my best friend since fourth grade and is a fellow USF Don, Mark Wilkins."

"How you doing Keitaro?" Mark says, bowing to me.

"I'm fine Mark. But what's with the other name?"

"Cyborg? It's my teen titan name."

"Teen titan name?"

"Yeah! You see, Ray-Ray, me and a few other of other friends watch a TV show call Teen Titans. We all act like one of the characters, so we decided to have a titan name. I'm Cyborg. Ray-Ray is Robin."

"So who's this Fong Ling or Raven person?"

"Fong Ling is my girlfriend," Raymond says. "Raven is her titan name. We only use them when we watch it together or joke around with each other."

"All right..." I'm very confused with this. Are Americans really like this?

"How much time do you have to hang?" Mark ask.

"Until six," Raymond replies. "We have to wait for a teacher friend of his to get the last of my stuff to the our place."

"Wanna hang in my crib?"

"Sure." He turns to me. "You wanna come or should we meet at Mr. Nishihira's office around six?"

"No. I'll go with you." We finish eating and go out the cafeteria, walking to Mark crib, whatever that means. Both of them continue to talk to each other, telling what they did during their summer. I feel like a third wheel, not into their conversation. I think I should ask Mark some questions if I don't want to feel like this. "So, how far is your place?"

"It's the student apartments."

"What do you major in?"

"Administration of justice. I want to be a police officer. I also minor in Japanese."

"They have that as a major where you're from?"

"Yeah. I like Japanese culture and I watch a lot of anime."

"You do? Like what?"

"Let's see. I watch a lot of them, but my favorites ones right now are Onegai Teacher, Initial D, Evangelion, DNA² and this new one called Seven Of Seven. However, I only read the manga and it says that it's different from the anime. Do you know if they still play the show?"

"I think they do, but they won't have subtitles."

"That's all right. I just wanted to see the differences. Besides, I can speak and understand a little Japanese."

"Oh great!" Raymond yells. "So you know enough to hit on schoolgirls in their pretty little uniforms, regardless if they're legal age or not!" Mark takes a swing at him, but ducks and moves out of the way.

"Will you shut up about that?!"

"But you are looking for a Japanese wife, right?" Mark takes another swing, but Raymond run away. He chases after him and I follow. Both guys are fast and I almost lose sight of Mark a few times, but manage to keep up before we all stop at the entrance of the student apartments.

"Damn Ray-Ray," Mark says breathing quickly. "Two years away from track and I still can't catch up to you."

"That's because I still run Bro. By the way, since you're staying at the student apartments, who are your roommates?"

"Oh, you'll fine out." We take our time to catch our breath before Mark takes us to his apartment.

Inside, the walls are creamy white with carpeting to match. The kitchen is next to the front door and a small dining table is close by. Taking off our shoes, we hear a loud giggling. I assumed it's a girl, but it sounds more manly. Raymond and I walk into the living room where we see a man lying on the couch, reading a book.

"Beast Boy?" I hear Raymond say as the man pulls down his book to look at him. He franticly stand up with the book behind his back. Taking a better look, he's a skinny white man with short auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Robin! What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that for now. What are you reading?"

"Oh. It's nothing."

"Yeah right! You would never hide a nothing book behind your back. It must a something bad! Very bad!"

"Come on man, it's nothing." Beast Boy takes a step back.

"Don't lie to us B.B." Mark says, coming into the living room. "We know it's something naughty."

"What makes you think that?"

"For starters," Raymond begins. "You're more perverted then Cyborg and I combined!"

"And that's all the information we need." Mark adds.

"Hey! Can we talk this out or something?" Raymond and Mark look at each other.

"Want to give this guy the sonic boom?"

"I got the sonic if you got the boom!" Both turn to Beast Boy. He seems frighten as the duo advance towards him. Raymond leaps to grab him, but he ducks. Mark tries to grab him, but moves out of the way and pushes him to the floor. He backs away from his friends, with his back to me.

"Come on guys! It's a nothing book." With both guys back to their feet, Beast Boy anticipates their next move. He's a foot away from me, not knowing that I'm behind him. I see the cover of the book, but he's holding it upside down. I bend my upper body enough so I can read the title.

"Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret."

"What The?!" Beast Boy turns around with a stunned looks on his face. "Who the hell are you?" Before I can answer, I see Mark back on the floor, laughing his head off while Raymond seems to be trying to hold in his laughter by pounding on his chest.

"Oh my gosh man!" Raymond manages to say. "You're reading that?!" Beast Boy turns back to them.

"Huh...yeah," Raymond can't hold his laughter anymore and falls to the ground, holding his chest and laughing. "Shut up Robin! This book is about how a girl goes through puberty!"

"But knowing you, you want to read the described matter of how she goes through it!"

"And we don't want to know what you're thinking when that happens!" Mark adds in, pounding his fist to the floor. Beast Boy continues to sweat in embarrassment as the others get up off the floor. "You read some sick stuff man! I mean, first Flowers In The Attic. Now this? You need to stop watching that I love the 70s or 80s crap on VH1!"

"Oh shut up!" He turns back to me. "And who the hell are you anyway?"

"He's my guest," Raymond says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is Keitaro Urashima. I'm staying with him at his place. Keitaro, this is Beast Boy. Another titan, but his real name is Steve Burnside." Remembering that they're American, I stick my hand out to show him friendliness.

"Please to meet you Steve." He returns the favor my grabbing mine and shaking it.

"Likewise Katohrow."

"It's Keitaro."

"What?"

"Keitaro."

"Kuohrow?"

"Keitaro."

"Kowhowdo?" I let go of his hand in anger.

"I'm sorry for yelling out the name of the book your reading, but you don't have to take it out of me by continuing to mispronounce my name!" He looks embarrass, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry man! I just can't say names that are foreign to me."

"You can't?"

"He's right Keitaro," Raymond says. "He can barely say Fong Ling's name, so he only calls her Raven."

"Oh. Since you can't say my name, you can call me Billy."

"Billy?" Raymond and Mark confusedly say together.

"Yeah. That's my English name."

"Well, all right Billy!" Steve says shaking my hand. "And don't worry about the book thing. I'll get you back later!" Why do I have a bad feeling about that? "So Raymond, what are you doing here?"

"I...well...misunderstood Fong Ling and ended up going here instead of England."

"You jackass!" Steve laughs at him. "That's really funny, but I didn't mean that. I mean, how are you even out of the country? I thought you couldn't do study abroad because of your living situation."

"Oh that! You know that my roommate Bruce McGivern has been friends with Mark and I since junior high. Well, he also owns me a lot of money. Remember that notebook I have that keeps track of how much someone owns me or I own them? It turns out that Bruce owns me enough to pay half of my share of the rent each month while I'm here. We agreed that he'd do that while I find a way to pay the other half."

"Always thinking huh Raymond? Hey wait!" He turns to Mark . "Did you tell him about our other roommate?"

"Nope! I wanted to surprise him."

"Oh."

"Come on guys!" Raymond complains. "Who else is living with you?" Mark holds up a box, which spins in front of Steve. He looks mesmerized, sticking out his tongue and walk side to side before going through one of the doors.

"What just happen here?" I ask.

"Oh, Beast Boy is getting our last roommate."

"Who is this person you're keeping away from me?" Raymond ask. "Do I even know this person?"

"You know her Robin"

"Her?!" His face of curiosity changes to surprisingly scare. "Oh no! Don't tell me that..." Before he could finish, Steve comes out the door, followed by a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes, wearing only a towel to cover up her private areas. Raymond looks frighten and is unable to move as she comes closer to him, looking like she's about to cry.

"Oh!" She begins. "I cannot awaken Beast Boy! I have tried the ticking, all matter of bodily noises and the word 'underpants'! I fear that this time his brain is gone forever!" Raymond backs a bit as the girl advances towards him. He stops when he hits the side of the couch as the girl leaps at him. "Oh Robin!" She grabs him, causing the two of them to fall on the couch. "What should we do?"

"YOU CAN START BY GETTING OFF OF ME!"

"Huh...who's that?" I ask Mark, who's laughing.

"Her? That's our other roommate, Jill Valentine."

"And does she have a titan name?"

"Yeah. It's Starfire." I watch as Raymond struggles to get away from Jill.

"Damn it Star! Get off of me!"

"But I missed you so much."

"Stop it! You know I only love Raven. And don't you have any decency when you do this anymore?! Mark and Steve are in the room!" You got to be kidding me? She has done this to him before?

"I don't mind them watching us."

"Then what about my other friend?" Jill looks confuse and turns to see me. Blushing all over her face, she jumps off of Raymond and looks at me in embarrassment.

"Excuse me...but I have to go change." She runs back into the room. Raymond gets off the couch, brushes himself off and walks angrily towards Mark.

"SHE'S YOUR OTHER ROOMMATE?!"

"Yeah! The apartments are co-ed, so we asked to stay together." Raymond drops his head.

"Great! Just my luck! Instead of being with Fong Ling, I end up with Flirty Jill!"

"Hey! She only flirts with you."

"That's because I'm dating Fong Ling!" I see Jill coming back into the room, wearing an orange tank top and a black leather mini skirt, walking towards me.

"I'm sorry for my actions towards Raymond there."

"It's all right."

"If I knew that someone else was here, I wouldn't have done. At least...in a towel."

"Well, everyone knew I was here."

"Everyone?" She turns to Steve, who looks like he is going to get a beating. He tries to run away, but she's too quick for him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Beast Boy. Beast Boy!" With her free hand, she makes a fist and hits him upside the head three times. Then she grabs him by the ear, inhales and screams into it. "BEAST BOY!!!" The rest of us cover our ear before she screams, but the sound makes me think that she'll break my glasses. Once we know she's done, we uncover out ears.

"Huh...Starfire. I don't think that's going to work."

"Actually Robin," Steve says, looking dazed and confused. "It did." He walks funnier than before to the couch and flops himself on it. "Oh man! I going to be hearing bells ringing until we get back home!"

"Sevres you right for not telling me someone outside our group was here." Jill turn back to me, all cheery and delighted. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jill Valentine."

"I know. Mark told me. I'm Keitaro Urashima."

"Keit-what?"

"Keitaro."

"I don't think I'm even going to say your name right."

"That's OK. You can call me Billy."

"All right! Say...why don't we all have lunch together? I like to know what you been up too Raymond." I feel her hand on my butt. She pinches it, causing me to jump. "And I like to know more about you, Billy." I hear the guys giggling at what Jill did you me.

"Sure! Keitaro and I only has snacks to eat and knowing me, that's not enough."

"I'm down with that."

"Then it's settled!" Mark says. "Keitaro, do you know of a good and cheap place to eat? None of us can't read the language."

"And you major in Japanese?"

"I minor in that. And I told you I can speak and understand a little, but I can't read any of it."

"All right." We leave the apartment and go to a noodle shop that I know of that's close by. I notice that Raymond's friends seem they haven't been here before, in the way they're looking at the area.

"Hey!" Steve yells. "I know where we are. We're in the same place where I didn't know where we were before!" Guess I was wrong.

"Hey! That's my line!" Mark yells at him.

"But you know where we are."

"I told you before, I CAN'T READ JAPANESE!"

"Will you two shut up!" Raymond yells.

"Shut up Robin!" Both guys yells.

"Stop! No more mean talking!" Jill yells. "Let's all calm down and initiate a group hug!" She grabs all three guys and hugs them. I feel embarrass being around them as people gather to watch them.

After getting their attention back, we enter the noodle restaurant where there are only a few customers. The waiter sits us near the window and hands us our menus. Since the menus are both in Japanese and English, they don't ask me 'What does this say?'. While waiting for our food to arrive, I begin to speak to Raymond's friends, since it seems that I'll be hanging around them while he stays with me. "So, what do you major in?"

"Well," Jill begins. "My major is Raymond's minor and my minor is Mark's major." I'm already lost in what she just said.

"What?"

"What she means is that she majors in theater and minors in administration of justice," Raymond says.

"Why doesn't she just say that?"

"She likes to say that to other people when Ray-Ray and I are around," Mark explains. I'm getting the feeling that Americans are confusing people.

"All right. How about you Steve?"

"Me? I don't have a major."

"You don't?"

"Yep. But the more I think about it, I'd like to be a business man. I want to be just like Hugh Hefner, Bob Guccione and Larry Flynt!"

"Oh gosh!" Raymond disgustingly says, slapping his forehead. "You want to run a porno magazine?!" Steve looks at him furiously.

"It's called adult entertainment. And yes, I would like to run one! If I do, I will hire you as my first photographer." Raymond looks embarrassed and mad.

"Why does everyone think that because I want to be a photographer, I should be only taking pictures of naked women?! All I want to do is take pictures in the sports industry."

"But we know that you want to take pictures of naked women."

"Oh shut up!" Just then the food arrives. As I eat, I notice that most of them are having a hard time using their chopsticks.

"Damn!" Mark says, dropping some of his noodles. "Still can't get the hang of this."

"I know," Jill says, picking up a noodle, but having it fall back into her bowl. "I want a fork!" She looks at someone and is getting mad. I look in her direction, seeing Raymond eating his food with the chopsticks, using them quite well. "I hate when you show off like that Raymond." He looks at her with a mouthful of noodles. He swallows it all before speaking.

"Show off? What are you talking about?"

"The fact that we can't use chopsticks and you can!"

"Yeah!" Steve agrees. "I'm not trying to make it a racial thing here, but it seems that only Asian people can to this." Raymond looks annoyed, giving him an evil look.

"I'm Filipino! We're about the only Asian culture that doesn't use these! And Jill, you call yourself Fong Ling's sister! You should know how to use them since she taught me." He picks up his drink.

"I am her sister! We share nearly everything together! Clothes, make-up..." She gives Raymond a sly look. "Secrets, like what you two did at the Cable Car Museum." He gags on his drink.

"She what?"

"The Cable Car Museum incident. You know, when the two of you..." He puts the chopsticks right in her face.

"I swear I'll poke your eyes out with these if you tell!" Jill closes her mouth and continues eating, or lack there of. Raymond gets back into his seat and is about to finish eating when Mark knocks his chopsticks with his own.

"What's wrong with you Ray-Ray? How come you never tell me things about your relationship?"

"Since when do you want to know anything about my relationship?"

"Since it seems to be kinky with you and Fong Ling."

"Oh great! Now you care!" I continue asking questions to know them better. Once we finish eating, we discuss on what to do next while waiting for the check.

"How about karaoke?" Jill suggest.

"NO!" The guys yells.

"Why not?"

"It's stupid."

"It's idiotic."

"Anyone who likes that should check themselves into a mental institution." Whoa! Raymond better not tell that to the girls! They'll definitely beat him up for that.

"All right, then what?"

"How about we go home and play video games?" Steve suggest. "I got some games for the gamecube."

"Oh? Like what?" Raymond ask.

"Let me think. What multi-player games do I have? There's Super Monkey Ball 2, NBA Live 2003..." Steve give a devilish smile. "Def Jam Vendetta." Raymond's eyes begin to sparkle.

"What?! You have that?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'll play you!"

"Then let's have a three way," Mark says. The guys agree and we head to the apartment. Jill and I just watch, but after a while, we both want to play. Since there is only one extra controller, we all agree that the first person out of the match gives it to the one waiting. It's a good idea, but ends up being Jill and I switching to each other since the guys are triple team us.

We play this for a few hours before Raymond and I have to leave. We wave good-bye to his friends and go back to Toudai.

"Your friends all seem nice."

"They are, but we can all be a little crazy. Especially Steve."

"I think Jill's the one that's crazy. I mean, she pinched my butt. Does she do that to all the new guys?"

"Actually, she doesn't. And come to think of it, I'm the only one that she ever flirts with. Even before I dated Fong Ling." He's worrisome look changes into a devilishly happy one. "Guess you have one more problem to add, man."

"What problem?"

"The fact that Jill is flirting with you! Don't worry, I won't tell Shinobu that you're flirting back!" Now I know why his friends all act the way they do towards him. Because he annoys the hell out of you!

"Will you be quiet?! Anyway, since your friends are here, looks like we'll be hanging out with them a lot."

"I don't think I can." This comes as a shock to me. He seems more happy and lively with them then when he's at the Hinata Sou.

"How come? They're your friends."

"I know. But if Motoko or Naru or the other girls catch me hanging around them, they might come up to us, saying something like 'Why aren't you helping Shinobu?' or 'You have a responsibility to Shinobu'. Once they find out what I supposedly did to her, they might tell them about Fong Ling and then they'll know that either I didn't impregnated Shinobu or that I cheated on Fong Ling when I didn't."

"I see your point. Why don't you tell them what's going on?"

"I want to tell them. I trust them. But I feel that the fewer people that know about this, the better." He looks really sad. It must be hard for him to finally see his friends in a foreign country, but can't be with them.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know yet. We should talk to Shinobu about this to figure out what to do. Right now, let's get my stuff!" I nod in agreement and head towards Seta's office.

=)

**Omake ****Theater: **About Seven Of Seven

Zenapax: **:**Driving to YinYang175's house**:** Why does he want me to do that? It doesn't make any sense. Even for him! Arrives at his house. Gets out of the car and rings the doorbell. His sister, NavyBrat, answers the door.

NavyBrat: Yeah?

Zenapax: It's me! Is your brother home?

NavyBrat: He is. Want to talk to him?

Zenapax: Yes please. **:**NavyBrat opens the front gate and lets him in. He goes to YinYang175's room and opens the door**:** YinYang175! Why do you...what the?! **:**He's speechless to see a lot of him**:**

All YinYang175s: Hi Zenapax!

Zenapax: Huh...what happen? And which one is the normal YinYang175? **:**Everyone points to one next to him**:**

YinYang175: Hey Bro. What are you doing here?

Zenapax: Well, I like to know why I actually have to make an appearance, say those lines you emailed me **:**Notices YinYang175's huge smile**:** and why are you so damn happy?.

YinYang175: Because I wanted to explain Seven Of Seven to the readers so they can buy the manga and I finally beat Resident Evil Zero.

Zenapax: Why do you want the readers to buy Seven Of Seven?

YinYang175: Because it's a cool story! **:**Waves arms**:**

Zenapax: Oh great! Yasuhiro Imagawa and Azusa Kunihiro should be happy that you're helping them sell that.

YinYang175: Will you please just say your line?

Zenapax: Fine! **:**Turns to the reader**:** In case you care, this is only going to say once. YinYang175 doesn't own the rights to Resident Evil or the Teen Titans. **:**Turns back to YinYang175**:** Do you have any lines?

YinYang175: Of course! **:**Turns to the reader**:** Remember in the beginning of this chapter when Mark was talking about Seven Of Seven? Well, it's the newest and coolest manga right now!

Zenapax: Oh gosh! You're in your embarrassment act again!

YinYang175: SHUT UP! Anyway, it about this girl, Nana Suzuki. After her dad comes back from his business trip from America, he gives her the prism of seven colors crystal. She does something to it and ends splitting into seven different versions of herself.

Zenapax: Is that was why they're so many of you?

YinYang175: Yes! **:**Sticks out tongue**:** The seven versions of Nana are Dynamic **:**'Points to guy playing video games**:**

Dynamic YinYang175: Hi there!

YinYang175: Sexy **:**Points to guy working out**:**

Sexy YinYang175: Yo! **:**Flexes his muscles**:**

YinYang175: Stop that! And Crybaby **:**Points to guy reading a book on the bottom bunk bed**:**

Crybaby YinYang175: **:**Sniff**:** **:**Sob**: :**Sniff**: :**Sob**:**

YinYang175: Hey Crybaby, what's wrong?

Crybaby YinYang175: I can't help it. **:**Sits up and cries loudly**:** This story is so sad! **:**YinYang175 falls to the floor**:**

YinYang175: Oh gosh! **:**Gets up**:** Anyway, there's also Smart **:**Points to guy reading a science book on the top bunk bed**:**

Smart YinYang175: By combining these two ingredients with mercury, the kind of bomb I can make is...

YinYang175: **:**Sweatdrops**:** Moving right along to Easygoing **:**Points to guy holding a plate of food in one hand and Michelle the panda in the other**:**

Easygoing YinYang175: Hello! Would you like to try my fettuccine chocolate pasta or my red bean paste and yam paste burger?

YinYang175: I rather die then eat either! **:**Makes Easygoing YinYang175 cry**:** Then there's Mean **:**Points to guy who punches Dynamic YinYang175 and grabs his controller**:**

Mean YinYang175: What are you looking at?

YinYang175: And last, there's Normal **:**Point to himself**:** Even those all the Nanas are different, they share one common trait and that having a giant crush on the same guy, Yuichi Kamichika.

Zenapax: So all of you have a crush on Shinobu? **:**YinYang175 franticly waves his arms**:**

YinYang175: She's just my favorite female anime character!

Zenapax: Oh? You have posters of her, some toys, all those pictures of her on your computer folder...**:**Grab his Shinobu doll**: **...the plushy!

YinYang175: DON'T TOUCH HER! **:**Grabs back the plushy and holds it tightly as all the other YinYang175s join him**: **Anyway, follow the wackiness of the seven Nanas as they each try to give a cake to Yuichi for his birthday, convincing the counselor for all seven of them to go to school and figuring out a way to get their New Years gift money back from the Kogarashi, Hayashiba and Morinuma Trio. So please go to you local bookstore and pick of Seven Of Seven today.

All other YinYang175s: YEAH!

Zenapax: **:**Claps hands**:** That wasn't that bad of a manga report, but there are eight of you.

All YinYang175s: What?! **:**Looks at each other**:**

YinYang175: One.

Dynamic YinYang175: Two.

Sexy YinYang175: Three.

Crybaby YinYang175: Four.

Smart YinYang175: Five.

Easygoing YinYang175: Six.

Mean YinYang175: Seven.

Zenapax: Eight! **:**Points towards the door. The eighth YinYang175 turns around, wearing samurai clothing and holding a sword. All the other YinYang175s and Zenapax knows that it's Ferocious YinYang175**:**

Ferocious YinYang175: STOP LOOKING AT ME! **:**Holds up sword**:** TEN DOLLARS! **:**Everyone screams in horror**:**

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	6. Spying On The Foreigner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Spying On The Foreigner

Dinner is upon us as Shinobu sets the table for another fabulous feast. I still can't believe that she's pregnant. And it wasn't Keitaro! We all know that she had been in love with him for years now, so it's logical for us to believe the baby's his, but it isn't. At least, I don't think it is. Something about her liking Raymond doesn't seem right. He's a rude, obnoxious jerk who fights with everyone. And he's been here only one day! If there is a good trait about him, it's that he doesn't back down from anyone. I mean, he was about to fight Motoko with his bare hands.

"Dinner's ready!" Shinobu calls out. We all stop what we're doing and sit in the dining room. She bring out the food and drinks before we start to eat.

"Hey! Where is Keitaro and Raymond?" Mutsumi ask. "Should we wait for them?"

"Oh. The guys are on their way," Shinobu replies. "Sempai called a while ago, telling me that Seta is giving them a ride to get the last of Raymond's baggage."

"When did he call?"

"Around 6 o'clock."

"But it's 7:30," Naru responds. "They should be home by now." As faith would have it, we hear the door open. We ignore them coming in until we hear thump. Wondering what happened, we quickly get up and go into the living room, seeing Keitaro lying on the floor.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We were carrying my box up here," Raymond answers. "He's just tired from pushing it up all those stairs."

"What were you doing?" Motoko ask.

"Pulling it with the cart I just bought from the hardware store." We take a look at the small white box that on the cart.

"How come Seta didn't help you?"

"He already did by driving like a lunatic all the way here!" He sarcastically says. "Shoot! Helen Keller drives better then him!"

"Hey! Don't talk about my papa that way!" Sarah yells at him.

"That's your dad?" She nods. "Remind me never to get into a car that you're driving." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"You two should have gotten his help in carrying that dinky box of yours," Motoko says, letting out a sigh. "Weaklings!" Raymond lets his glasses down a bit, looking at her with evilness in his eyes before putting them back up.

"If you think you're so strong, then show that you can lift it Swordy." Motoko looks mad at him. I know it's because of the nickname. He calls everyone else by their name. Well, he calls Su by her first name, but that's understandable.

"Fine weakling! I'll show you." Walking towards the box, she grabs it tightly. She struggles trying to lift it, putting all her strength into it. She may have lifted an inch off the ground before she drops it back onto the cart.

"Watch the box!" Raymond yells a her." Whatever Seta didn't break from his driving, you might have from dropping it just now!"

"Shut up! What do you have in there?"

"That's none of your business, the weakling known as Swordy." Now she's really steamed. I know she would like nothing more than to beat the stuffing out of Raymond, but without him, no one would take care of Shinobu and the baby in the long run. I noticed Keitaro picking himself up.

"Huh...what happened?"

"I think you were tired from pushing the box and felt to the floor." Raymond tilts the cart and pulls it away from us before stop in front of the stairs. "At least this set of stairs are shorter to climb."

"Hey! Let me help you," Keitaro says, running over to him.

"When you guys are done, join us for dinner," Shinobu tells them. They nod and bring the box up the stairs while we go back into the dining room to eat. Within a few minutes, the guys join us. I was surprised in the way Raymond finished his food so quickly. Su wasn't even halfway done with her first plate of pasta when he asked for his third.

When dinner was done, I told Shinobu that Motoko, Naru and I would do the dishes. We grabbed the plates and processed to the kitchen.

"Why did you volunteer us to do the dishes Kitsune?" Naru ask.

"It's because I wanted to tell you that we can spy on Raymond."

"Really? How?"

"Well, I drilled some holes into his room. So whenever you want, we can see what he's up too. Also, Su is making some hidden cameras and microphones so we can spy on him when we're not around."

"That's a smart idea," Motoko says.

"Yeah. Now we can see if he's going to be faithful to Shinobu," Naru adds. "Let's finish washing the dishes so we can spy on Raymond" We quickly wash the dishes and hurry, but silently walk to Raymond's room. We silently make our way to the empty hallway between his room and Shinobu's, where I made the holes.

Crouching down and looking through the holes, we all see him opening his box. We watch him take out clothes, a camera, boxes of film, some photo equipment that I seen before, cans of food, a few bottles of what looks like Hawaiian Punch and some brown bottles that aren't labeled. I wonder what's in those? After putting down the bottles, he sits on the floor, leaning against his box.

"What's he doing?" Naru ask.

"I think he's resting," Motoko answers. "He did take out all those things."

I know only a few minutes went by with silent, but it felt like hours just watching him be a statue. Letting out a yawn, he slowly gets up and continues to take out more clothes.

"This is really boring, you know," Naru says.

"I guess you're right," I agree. "What are we suppose to undercover from..." I immediately became quieted when I hear Raymond talking.

"I miss you so much." At first, I thought someone entered the room. But when he starts rocking from side to side, we realize that he's hugging something that he took out of his box.

"That little cheat!" Naru yells.

"I know that this was a trick!" Motoko yells. "Why I'm going to..." I turn towards them.

"Shhh!" I whisper. "If you two don't shut up! He'll hear you."

"But he doesn't understand Japanese."

"And he doesn't know he's being watched either!" Naru and Motoko sweatdrop in fear. I look through the hole and don't see him. "Hey! Did he..." Before I could finish, he comes into view, about a few feet from us. I thought he saw the holes and was examining it, but we would clearly see him doing that. He walks back to his box, continuing to rifle thought his belongings, but doesn't take anything out. He seems to have grabbed something. I can't tell if he put it back or not, but he walks towards the door and out of his room. I thought it was strange because he walked with some sort of limp, which he didn't do when he walked to his box.

"What did he go?" Motoko asked.

"I don't know," Naru replies. "But maybe we should go and see what kind of stuff he has." We all nod in agreement. Once we stand up, Raymond comes into the hallway, holding a baseball bat in one hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?!" He yells.

"What do you mean? We weren't doing anything." I say.

"Oh? So you guys didn't drill holes into my room and took a peak on what I was doing?" With the stern, angry look he's expressing, I better tell him the truth before he goes ballistic.

"Yes! I admit it. We did spy on you and I'm the hole put the holes in your wall." His expression changes to surprise.

"You did that?"

"Yes. You see..." He points the bat at me, making me stop talking.

"No! I don't want to hear it." He lowers his bat, shaking his head. "You know, besides Keitaro and Shinobu, I thought you were the only normal person in this apartment building. Turns out that you're just like them!"

"What do you mean..." Naru yells, but stops when he gives that look of his. I'm shocked that she's not beating the stuffing out of him, like he does with Keitaro. Then again, he doesn't usually have a weapon.

"Look, I'm not mad that you girls were spying on me. I'm actually flatter. I mean, I didn't know you girls were fantasizing about me that you would do this just to see me strip..."

"What?!" We all cries. I swear, he's more perverted then Keitaro!

"...but I forgive you for that."

"Then what are you mad about?"

"Well, when you happen to drill those holes, YOU MADE MY SHIRT INTO SWISS CHEESE!" He shows the shirt that he was wearing yesterday with holes in them. "You own me a shirt." He tosses it at me, hitting me in the face. "Don't drill anymore hole in my room or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?!" Motoko snaps at him. He's surprises by this, but lets out a creepy smile.

"I'll be force to kick your ass!"

"Are you threatening us?"

"I don't make threats. I make promises." Motoko looks as if she had reached the boiling point in his abuse. She takes out her katana blade, ready to take him on.

"That's it! I don't care if you impregnated Shinobu. I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" Raymond holds his bat like a sword.

"Fine. Then lets..." He turns his head towards the other hallway and looks baffled. "What the?" He lower his bat and disappears into the hallway.

"Hey you jerk!" Motoko screams, following him. "Where in the world do you think..." When she enters the hallway, her hair stands on end, looking scare with pale white skin. Naru and I don't understand why until Raymond comes back into view, holding Tama.

"Does this country really have flying turtles or was there something in the food that is making me see things?" Motoko lets out a blood curling scream, running away from us. Raymond looks at us all confused. "HUH...What's her problem?

"Well, she's afraid of turtles," I tell him. He begins to smile widely from this news.

"Oh really?" He stuck his arm out, looking closely at Tama. "Well, I guess you're going to be my new best friend!" He turns back at us. "Does he have a name?"

"Her name is Tama!" Naru yells, not causing any effect to wash away his smile.

"Alright. Well, I going to find some duct tape to plug up the hole for now. If I find any more, I'm coming after you guys." He turns around, walking away from us. "Come on Tama, lets go see your new home!" We hear him say before going back into his room.

"Great! Not only Raymond knows Motoko's weakness, but is actually keeping Tama!" Naru says.

"Don't worry. Tama only wants to be with Mutsumi," I tell her. "Besides, I have more ideas on how to spy on Raymond." I grab her by the shoulder, letting out an evil laugh before going back to our rooms.

**Note:** Sorry for the delay, but it's not all my fault. You see, Zenapax is also in college. Unless you're have been in college, you tend to put stuff like this aside until you have time (which he mostly doesn't). So, please stop asking me to post my writing sooner. Zenapax is in control of that.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	7. Spying On The Foreigner, part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax, DeathofHell & HinaGuy749

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Spying On The Foreigner, part 2

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! That jerk Raymond has been with us for a whole week and has somehow found every way possible to get out of our surveillance. Su had rigged tiny cameras and microphones in his room, but when we try to use them, we got nothing. It turns out that he cut all the wires to the microphones and spray painted the camera lens black. Motoko hadn't gotten near him since he's always with Tama. He had even gotten the turtle to sleep in his room! Kitsune had even tried to seduce him with her foxy ways, but somehow he didn't fall for it. This is the first time that a guy has done this. Sarah and I have threatened him numerous times, but all he has done is ask when and where the fight was supposed to be.

Since we are unable to learn anything about him at home, we might as well try at school. We found his class schedule and compared it to ours, but most of his classes either conflicts with ours or needs some sort of prerequisite to get in. Luckily, we do find a class that seems open to all of us. This beginning photography on Tuesday is perfect for us to join. There is also one on Thursday, but we're all busy that day. The class is once a week, but it's better than nothing. Unfortunately, I'm the only one who can add the class. Kitsune and Sarah are not even students, Motoko has kendo practice with the school team, Su is already taking the maximum number of units and Mutsumi...well...she's not even in our little group to get Raymond. She's been the most understanding about what he did to Shinobu and they been getting along pretty well. At least, I think he impregnated Shinobu. He told us that he would take care of her, but I haven't seen him help her with anything other than groceries. We also have been looking for something that would make him say 'I miss you so much', but we have come up empty.

The day of that class arrives and I'm already thirty minutes late! I forgot to get an add slip and had to run all the way to the office, which is on the other side of the campus. When I get into the class, I take a seat and listen to the teacher's lecture. I look around for where Raymond can be, but he's nowhere in sight.

"Where is that jerk?" I whisper to myself. We all took the train to school. Did he play hooky or something?

After an hour of the teacher's lecture, he announces break and ask for anyone adding the class to come over to receive their add sticker. I'm a little embarrass being the only one adding the class. Then again, school started three weeks ago and this is the last week to add any classes. The teacher puts the add sticker on my slip, almost making me an officially student in the class. I just need to give it back to the office and have them add me into their records. Speaking of which, I try to look at his role sheet when I hear him talking to someone.

"Mr. Nishihira, do you know where that Raymond guy is?"

"You mean Raymond Ancheta?"

"Yeah! That guy! None of the other student assistants have seen him and we need to talk to him about helping the other students in class."

"Then I guess I forgot to tell you Shingetoshi, but Raymond is different from you all." What does the teacher mean? "You see, he only speaks English. He's a big help in my Thursday since over half the students speaks English, but since only one person really speaks English here, he can only help that student."

"Oh. I get it. But where is he?"

"He's in the darkroom teaching that student." The two tell each other good bye and walk away. With a plan in mind, I walk up to the teacher.

"Excuse me sir," the teacher turns to see me. "But I couldn't help overhear your conversation, but I also speak English."

"Oh. You do?"

"Yes. And I happen to know Raymond."

"Really?"

"Yes sir. We live in the same apartment building."

"Hmmm...well, you are new and it'll take a while for me to teach you the basics, so you might as well go to him in the darkroom.

"Thank you sir." I grab my bag and head out the door. I take a few steps into the hallway before I forget something. Going back into the classroom, I walk to the teacher and ask "Uh...where's the darkroom?"

The teacher laughs before showing it to me on the map. I thank him and walk to the darkroom area. Once there, I'm a little confused on where the darkroom is. I ask someone what seems to be the equipment room, telling me it's behind the black drapes. Going through them, I can tell why they call it a darkroom.

"Hello?" I call out, but no one responds. I take a step forward and bump into something. Damn! How can anyone work in here? I'm about to call out again when I hear footsteps.

"Now that we determine the time, we can print that picture." I recognize Raymond's voice. Good! Time to spy on him.

"Yeah, but 200 seconds?" I'm a little surprise to recognize Keitaro's voice. What's he doing here?

"That happens sometimes." I can hear them moving around but still can't see them. Then I hear a click of some sort and see a small amount of light on the other side of the room. From the light, I see figures, knowing that it's Raymond and Keitaro. I slowly walk towards them when they begin to talk again.

"I've been meaning to ask you this. How are you able to find all of Su's spy gadgets?"

"Oh that. My mom made me paranoid growing up; so every time I enter my room, I check everywhere for anything strange." So that's how he does it?!

"You think you got them all?"

"Don't think so. They might have one or two spy things that I have over looked." At least the jerk doesn't know he has find them all.

"I think that's your paranoia talking. Anyway, what are you doing in this picture?"

"A few friends of mine and I were singing in the streets."

"Singing?! I thought that you, Mark and Steve hated karaoke!" Who are Mark and Steve? And how does Keitaro know them? At least I can now see in this darkroom.

"We do hate karaoke. But we like acappella."

"What?"

"Acappella. Haven't you heard of it before?" Keitaro shakes his head. I wonder myself what Raymond's talking about. "Well, acappella is when a person or group of people who sing without any instrumental accompaniment"

"That sounds like karaoke."

"It's not. That karaoke crap has that background music. Acappella only uses the voice." What? How dare he call karaoke crap!

"Oh really? Then let me hear you." I can see Raymond sweatdrop at the challenge.

"Please tell me your kidding." Keitaro crosses his arms as the light disappears.

"I never heard this acappella before. Come on, let me hear it!"

"All right! Just let me think of a song." He puts a hand on his chin, figuring out which song to do. "I can't do that one."

"Can't do what?"

"Well, I need the guys for the rhythm of the song."

"I think you're backing out. Come on, just sing it!" Raymond exhales in disbelief, dropping his head. He lifts it up immediately, snapping his fingers.

"_Doo doo doo doo, doo-doo, do-wah! It doesn't matter what comes, fresh goes better in life, and Mentos is fresh and full of life. Nothing gets to you, staying fresh staying cool, with Mentos, fresh and full of life. Fresh goes better, Mentos freshness, fresh goes better with Mentos, fresh and full of life!_"

Raymond starts laughing. Followed by Keitaro. I got to admit that he isn't that bad of a singer. He isn't good either, but watching him dance was just awful!

"Huh? Hello?" Raymond turns his head and walks towards me. "What? Naru?" I'm surprised he can recognize me in a room like this. I wondered how he knew I was watching him until I hear myself laughing.

"Yup! It's me." Slowly calming myself down, feeling a little light headed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just added the class."

"You...added?" Raymond looks shocked and confused. "What are you doing here? I don't recall people majoring in Psychology needing to take photo classes?"

"So? Can't I be in a photo class while studying Psychology?" I defensibly say. True, I wouldn't want to be in this class since I'm constricting with my studies. But I just can't tell him 'I'm here to keep my eye on you.' At least I have a better excuse. "Besides, I want to take better pictures."

"I see. And Mr. Nishihira told you to come and see me?" I nod, but I hold my head. Boy! I guessed I laughed too hard or something. "Keitaro, can you develop the print for me?"

"Sure." He takes the paper and walks over the a table with all the chemicals in trays. Raymond walks over to the some kind of machine. I follow, feeling worst by the second.

"Normally I would teach you how to develop your film first before printing the picture, but since I already have the equipment out, I'll teach you this first." I can hear him explaining how to do the procedure, but this feeling is overpowering me.

My body feels like it's on fire. My head feels as if someone is pounding it like a drum. My stomach hurts and with each passing second the room is getting darker and darker. I close my eyes for a bit and when I open them, I'm surprised to see Keitaro looking at me. I look around and notice we are in another room since all the lights are on.

"What happen?"

"You fainted." I'm surprised. I wonder how that happen as Keitaro excuses himself to get Raymond. Once the two of them return, Raymond comes over to me, handing me a cup.

"Feeling better?" I nod, taking a slip of water. "That's good. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Did you feel dizzy? Was your stomach feeling upset? Were you hot? Did you have a headache?"

"Yes. I felt all those things."

"Are you feeling fine now?"

"Yes."

"How long were you in the darkroom?"

"I came in like a minute before you guys."

"So, about five minutes in there?" I nod as he breathes a sign of relief. He turns to Keitaro before turning back to me. "Well, I'm glad you're fine, but I'm afraid you can't take this class." I'm startle by his comment. I stand straight up, angrily.

"And how come? Just because I fainted? Listen, I'll be fine"

"No you won't. You fainted because you're apparently allergic to the photo chemicals in the air." I have never been allergic to anything before, so I'm surprise when he tells me this.

"I'm what?"

"Allergic. You said you felt sickly. Well, that the first sign you're allergic to it. I don't meet many people who are like this, but that's what they tell me."

"Can't I just take the pictures and have them develop at a photo place?" Raymond shakes his head.

"This class requires you to learn how to use the darkroom. You just can't go to a photo place and have them develop your negatives. You won't be learning anything."

"But I..."

"No buts. Listen...I can teach you how to take better pictures if you want. But you can't take this class. I don't want you risking your health over this. I'll tell Mr. Nishihira about your condition." He seems different, sounding like he actually cares about me. He doesn't seem like the guy we have known all week. Or is he hiding something?

"Thank you, Raymond."

"Don't mention it. Take all the time you need to recover. I still have to teach Keitaro a few more things. Can you make sure the door is locked when you leave?" I nod, watching the two of them leave. I sit in the chair, plotting another plan. Since it seems impossible to watch him at school, we might have to go back to watching him at home again. But I can't plan anything without the others. I get up and head home, hoping to get him soon.

**Note:** I just want to thank DeathofHell & HinaGuy749 for taking their time to help me pre read my stories. Hopefully, this will stop with all the questions about me posting my stuff sooner.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	8. Meeting The Parents

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** DeathofHell & HinaGuy749

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Meeting The Parents

Watching everything glisten from the sun on the bus ride back from school, I prepare what I want to tell my parents about their little girl being pregnant. I've been dreading to do this, not because I am going to be yelled at, but because my parents are so close to getting back together that if I tell them this, they might blame each other for letting me live here and they may never get back together. I let out a few tears before feeling Tsuyoshi's arm around me.

"You all right?" I nod my head, wiping my tears.

"I'm just nervous, you know." Tsuyoshi's comfort eased my mind. I'm glad someone is going to be with me when I tell my parents that I'm pregnant. Keitaro offered to do it, but I might accidentally slip up to reveal that he did it. "I really wish I had your strength."

"Strength? You're the one with the strength. And courage. I still haven't told me parents about the dojo situation."

"I know you will. You just need to see me do it first." I giggle, holding his hand. I feel guilty for having another guy besides Keitaro holding me like this. It's like I'm cheating on him.

Once we're at our stop, we leave the bus and go up the stairs. The walk up the stairs is long and making me tiresome that by the time we reach the top, I already want to take a nap.

"I'm going to be the first one to meet this Raymond guy?" Tsuyoshi ask, walking towards the front door.

"Yes. Everyone else will meet him Saturday after school." Like a gentleman, he opens the door, letting me in first. We take off our shoes, heading towards my room when we hear a loud burp.

"EWWW! That's gross Raymond." I hear Motoko yelling.

"Well sorry for drinking that can of soda, but Kaolla drank all the juice in the house!"

"Don't be blaming her for this. You're the one that belched."

"Well then...ex**:**burp**:**cuse me!" Raymond storms out of the dining room, looking angry and upset. I know it's all an act he's doing just to annoy the others.

"Is that the guy that impregnated you?" Tsuyoshi ask.

"Yes. That's him. That's Raymond."

"Hey Shinobu," he says walking by us with a calmer look. Then he stops, slowly turning around. "Say, who's this guy? A friend of yours?"

"Yes. This is Tsuyoshi Ho." Raymond walks up to him, extending his arm.

"Hi there. I'm Raymond Ancheta." Tsuyoshi extends his arm, shaking his hand.

"I know." I feel trouble in the air as both guys look at each other, not letting go of the other's hand.

"Boy, you have a strong grip on you." They shake for few more seconds before Raymond lets go, shakes his hand and goes up the stairs. We follow, but walk towards Keitaro's room to borrow his cell phone, which he bought when we came back from San Francisco. I could use the one in the hall, but I want some privacy. Once we're at his room I knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Sempai. It's me." I hear footsteps coming from his room before opening the door with a bright smile on his face.

"Hi Shinobu. Oh. Hi there Tsuyoshi."

"Hello Keitaro-san."

"Sempai, you think I can borrow your cell phone? I need to call my parents."

"Oh sure." He reaches in his pants pocket, pulling it out. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I'll return it when I'm done." With a smile, he closes the door.

Tsuyoshi and I head towards my room to make the call. I decide to call my mom first, since I know she'll be home. I dial the first three numbers before my fear comes back again.

"I don't know if I can do this." I say, putting my head down. I want to cry, but I feel Tsuyoshi holding my hand.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." With his encouragement, I dial the rest of the numbers. Putting the phone next to my ear, I wait patiently for my mom to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Huh?" I'm surprise to be hearing my dad. I check the number to see if I accidentally dialed his number, but it shows my mom's. "Dad, is that you?"

"Shinobu?! Oh my. Honey! It's Shinobu." I can hear my mom talking in the background, but I'm not able to understand. Then I hear another click on the phone.

"Shinobu?" I hear my mom, speaking like she's in a distance.

"Mom?"

"Oh Shinobu! It's wonderful to hear you again!"

"Thanks. Is dad with you?"

"Yes Shinobu. Oh, Sweetie. Can you please hang up the phone and use this one?" I hear another click before footsteps in the background.

"Hello there!" My dad says, sounding like he's also in a distance.

"Hi dad. Huh...are you two sharing a phone?"

"We're on speaker phone."

"Oh. How come your at mom's place?"

"I got the week off and been spending time with you mother."

"I'm actually glad you called Shinobu. I was going to call you later tonight, but since you called, I might as well tell you now. Your father and I are going to be coming over to see you this Saturday."

"You are?!" I'm excited that they're coming. I haven't seen them in a long time. But I guess my other friends won't be meeting Raymond. "That's great! I can't wait to see you."

"I'm glad your happy; but why did you call?"

"Oh that." Now I'm even more nervous to tell them. They sound so happy to hear me and they seem to be getting along. I look at Tsuyoshi who seems concern. He leans towards me and whispers something in my ear.

"There is nothing you need to be fearful of. You can tell them." Taking a deep breathe, I tell them.

"Mom. Dad. I'm pregnant." I expected them to be silent, somewhat shock and taking in the news of what I told them. Instead, my dad screams over the phone. I have to put the phone away from my ear because he's so loud.

"PREGNANT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU? WHY? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" He's so mad at me that I drop to my knees, about to cry.

"Yuichi!" My mom says to my dad in a serene tone. "Calm down. Just calm down! Please let Shinobu explain." I can hear my dad heavily breathing.

"OK Aya. Shinobu, I'm sorry for losing my temper. Can you tell us what happen?" I hold back my tears, trying to explain myself.

"Well...you see...it happened in San Francisco..."

"Wait! San Francisco?" My mom asked.

"Yes..."

"KEITARO!" My dad yelled out. "WHY I OUGHT..."

"Dad! No! It wasn't him." I keep forgetting that everyone knows Keitaro took me to San Francisco.

"He wasn't? But you said..."

"I know. I meant to say that I met him in San Francisco." I can hear my heart beating fast as I explain everything to my parents from how we met, what we did that night to him living at the Hinata Sou, with no interruption. Once I'm done, I wait nervously from the silent on the other side of the phone.

"So...he's living in Japan now?" My mom softly says.

"Yes." I can hear my parents calling to each other, but it's all gibberish.

"Shinobu sweetie, do you think we can meet and talk to this guy when we come over?" My dad ask. I hesitate to give them my answer. I'm really not sure what to tell them. I don't want to put Raymond in this situation, even those he volunteered to help us. I think about it quickly before I decide they can. I mean, they are coming to see me in a few days. Why not meet him?

"Yes dad. I'll go and tell him that you two want to meet him."

"Thanks Shinobu. We'll pick you up at your school Saturday. Is that fine?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see you two again. Goodbye!" I wait to them to tell me their goodbyes before hanging up the phone. I almost forgot that Tsuyoshi is with me until I turn towards him.

"So, how did it go?"

"They sound all right with it. They were going to come over Saturday to see me anyway, so they're also going to meet him."

"Oh. I guess the rest of them won't be meeting Raymond."

"Yeah." I walk over to Tsuyoshi and give him a hug. "Thank you for helping me out."

"Don't mention it." I look up at him, smiling. "I better get going. Otousan doesn't like it when Hideki or I are out past six on a school night." I release him from the hug and walk him to the door. We tell every other goodbye as I watch him leave. Once he goes down the stairs, I close the door and prepare dinner.

Dinner was normal. The girls argue with Raymond about anything they can think of; he argues back; Keitaro secretly holds my hand on a few occasions. It was easy to do at since both guys sit between me.

Once dinner is done and all the girls left, I ask both of them to meet me in my room while I do the dishes. Keitaro offers to help while Raymond quickly leaves, knowing that we want our quality time together since it's so rare. We playfully fight with each other, throwing soap suds or splashing water at each other. We do this a lot whenever we do the dishes together, but we have to do it quietly so the others won't come and see what's going on.

When we're done, we go back to my room where Raymond is waiting outside my door, reading his driver's manual. He told us that after his experience with Seta's driving and the fact that he's tired of taking the train, he'd like to learn how to drive in Japan. I'm not sure if that's a wise decision since not a lot of Japanese people drive. I think it's more of an American thing that he wants to drive.

Once he gets up, we all enter my room. Since Raymond is paranoid that there is some sort of security device still in his room and a hole connecting Keitaro and Naru's room, if we need to tell each other anything as a group, it's in my room. That's pretty good since none of the other residents think I am some sort of victim.

"So, what did you want to tell us?"

"Well...I finally told my parents about my pregnancy issue."

"It took you this long?" Raymond ask in a negative tone.

"Hey! Don't be bugging her like that," Keitaro coming to my defense.

"I'm sorry Shinobu. I'm just shocked that it took this long. But I guess everyone has their own timetable of telling things. Sorry if you took my comment to offense. I didn't mean to."

"That OK. But we have bigger problems."

"What do you mean?"

"I told them that you were living here and since they both were planning to visit me, they want to meet you."

"They...want to...meet...me?" His expression is like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, seeming to be sick by the news.

"Relax. You'll be fine," I tell him, trying to calm him down a bit.

"I don't know. I never done the 'in-law' thing before."

"Don't worry," Keitaro says. "I trust you completely in handling this."

"That makes one of us. So, when are they coming?"

"Saturday."

"This Saturday?" I nod, seeing him really upset.

"Raymond, what's wrong? Is Saturday a bad day for you?" His depressed expression changes to more of shock.

"No, no. It's alright."

"Wait. Raymond, didn't you have..." Keitaro begins

"I said Saturday is fine!" Raymond snaps at him, grinning his teeth. I've never seen him like this before. He's usually nice towards us. Was Raymond supposed to do something?

"Raymond, if you have any plans..."

"Don't worry about it. I was going to do nothing really." I look at Keitaro, who seem distort by his comment. What is Raymond hiding? "So, this Saturday huh? Well, at least it gives me a few days to think about what to tell them."

"Wait," Keitaro interrupts. "Shinobu, I thought your parents don't know how to speak English."

"They don't. I..." Before I can speak anymore, my mouth drops to the floor. Since Raymond can't speak Japanese and my parents can't speak English, I get what Keitaro means. "Oh. I understand."

"Understand what?" Raymond ask.

"My parents can't speak English."

"Then...what are we going to do?"

"I can interpret what you say to them," Keitaro offers.

"That would be great, but shouldn't Shinobu be doing that?"

"I don't think she can talk to her parents and interpret for you at the same time." He turns towards me. "Can you?"

"No, no." I wave my hands. "I'll leave that job to you."

"OK. What do you think, Raymond?"

"I think we have a plan. I just have to think of every possible question they might throw at me. Anyway, I'll leave so you two can have your private time." He pats Keitaro on the back before walking out. Keitaro walks up to me, rubbing my stomach.

"Private time he says." I giggle from his exaggerated tone, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah! Private time!" He lets out a cheery smile before embracing me with a kiss on the lips. It's been a while since we have done this. It makes me cherish the time we have together. Suddenly, Keitaro pulls back, looking sadden.

"Maybe it's time that we tell everyone it was me who impregnated you." Quickly knowing my answer, I shake my head.

"Not yet."

"How come?"

"The girls have been trying to beat the snot out of Raymond for a while now, but he manages to avoid any physical fighting for them. With you, they'll send you to the moon."

"I guess, but Raymond avoids the fighting because he's been threatening them too!" I giggle again from her sarcastic tone.

"That's true, but I don't want you hurt. We are pretty lucky that he came in the nick of time." I notice Keitaro still with his sad complexion. "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh no. No," he replies, shaking his head. "Just tired. That's all." He gives me a short kiss on the lips again before pulling back and walking to the door. "Gotta get some rest. And you should too." He points one finger at me, shaking it as if he's scolding a child. I can't help but giggle. "Well, goodnight."

"I will. Goodnight to you too. I hope you dream of someone special." He lets out the brightest smile I ever seen him show to me before stepping out of my room. I softly drop myself onto my bed and dreaming of what Keitaro and I will do in the future.

=)

I lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling of my room, wondering when Shinobu will be coming back. I can only imagine what the conversation between her parents and Raymond will go. I feel bad that he has to talk to them. I mean, I'm the one that got Shinobu pregnant. Plus, he said that he was going to hang out with his other friends (or the Teen Titans as I know them) tonight. He looked very upset that he has to cancel, but didn't tell Shinobu about it. I wonder why?

Suddenly, I hear a scream in the hallway. I jump off the floor, landing on my feet. I open my door and see Naru, Su and Sarah outside Raymond's door.

"Why in the world are you in your underwear?!" Naru ask, placing her hands on her hips. "What were you thinking?" I see him walking up to the group of girls with an unpleasant smile.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was a crime for me being in my boxers in the privacy of my room all because you girls never learned how to knock before opening a door," he sarcastically tells the girls, making them turn away from him looking humiliated. "Get out of my room!" He slams the door so hard that it actually echoes in the hallway. She girls curse at him in Japanese before going upstairs.

Once I don't hear their footsteps anymore, I walk across the hallway and knock on his door. He violently opens the door, looking angry.

"Dammit! What do you..." His expression changes to surprise when he recognizes me. "Oh. Sorry for yelling at you Keitaro. Please, come in. I need your help." I walk in his room, hearing him close his door. When he walks pass me, he's still wearing his boxers.

"What do you need help with?"

"I don't know what to wear." I begin looking around his room, noticing that most of his clothes are scattered. I may not have a lot of guy friends, but I know none of them would ask me advice on clothes.

"Are you sure that you want my help?" Raymond walks to his closet and pulls out a white shirt that reads 'Fashion Police's Most Wanted'.

"Does this answer your question?" I let out a chuckle, wondering why he has that shirt. "Besides, I don't want to look bad in front of Shinobu's parents."

"Man! You really want to make a good impression on them, don't you?" Raymond looks at me with his glasses down (or what he calls 'the Superman look') with a grave expression. I know by this look that he's doing it for me, but can't really say anything because of his paranoia. "Alright. I'll help best I can."

We spend most of the time chasing Tama around because she kept flying around with some of his clothes. Once we get her out of the room, it only took ten minutes before we found him some clothes to wear: a blue short-sleeve dress shirt with black khaki pants. Finally dressed, we walk out the room and sit next to each other in the living room, waiting patiently for Shinobu and her parents to arrive. I have already told the other girls about the situation and unless someone was dying, for them not to disturbed us.

I look at the clock, noticing that Shinobu's school just let out. I look over to Raymond who is sitting quietly on the couch, looking pretty calm. I turn around at the stairs to see if the girls are spying on us before going to ask him a question that's being plaguing me since he agreed to talk to her parents.

"Raymond," he slowly turns his head towards me. "I appreciate you doing this and all, but didn't you have plans to hang out with your friends?"

"Yeah, but this is important. It can wait."

"But didn't you tell me that Saturday is the only time you can actually see them?" He lets out a sigh.

"I know, but they don't know about Shinobu." His expression change to bitterness.

"But..."

"No buts! I can see them another time." He turns away from me, giving the vibe that he doesn't want to talk. Since meeting his friends, he seems a little depressed when he's not with them. He told me that he usually hangs out with his friends all the time and wasn't used to not seeing them in the months before coming to Japan. We wait for what seems like forever in silence until Shinobu and her parents arrive.

"Mom. Dad. This is Raymond Ancheta," Shinobu tells them.

Raymond immediately stands up and greets her parents with a hand-shake. I see that he shakes the mother's hand, but the father refuses, crossing his arms. This doesn't phase him, bowing instead. We watch the parents sit first before we take a sit ourselves. I feel a little odd having Raymond sit in the middle, next to Shinobu, but it wouldn't make any sense if they didn't sit next to each other.

"It's nice to meet you Raymond," Shinobu's mom says, translating the words to him.

"You too ma'am." Shinobu's dad uncrosses his arms and leans forward with his hand on his knees.

"I'm going to get straight to the point," he says. "What were you thinking when you knocked up my daughter?" His deep, angry voice when he asked his question took me by surprise, scaring me a little. His wife seems in shock by his question, looking very embarrass. When I turn to translate, I notice Shinobu looking embarrass herself. When I finish translating, Raymond slowly turns his head with somewhat of a smile, looking at me as if I was kidding. I shake my head before he turns back towards the parents.

"Well sir, it just happened." I hesitate translating his words. It doesn't seem likely that they'd believe him. I mean, I don't believe him. But I do it any way. I see Mr. Maehara mouth opening when Raymond continues speaking. "You see, one thing lead to another and before you know it, we were...well...you know." Out of the corner of my eye, I notice him blushing, turning away from them.

"That's not..." Shinobu's dad began, but is elbowed by her mom.

"That's a fine explanation. So tell us a little about yourself. What's your shoe size?" Raymond looks very confuse by this question that he actually excuses himself to check.

"I'm a size 8 in men."

"That's nice. How many kilograms of food do you eat in a day?"

"Hmm...Uh...I'm not sure. I don't weight my food before I eat it."

"Can you write your name using only your feet?"

"I never even thought of doing that before."

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

"Uh...I don't know?"

"Ginger or Mary Ann?"

"Do I really need to answer that in front of your daughter?"

"No. I just want you to be relaxed with us. I remember when my parents were questioning Yuichi before we got married. He seemed very tense. I don't want that with you."

"Oh...thank you ma'am."

"That's all right. Anyway, Shinobu only told us that you came here to study photography."

"That's right ma'am. I am a photography major." He continues on by talking about how he got into photography in high school and how he has been doing in college. I was wondering what the SAT test is, but I have to remember that this is a conversation between Shinobu, her parents and Raymond.

"You have done so much in America."

"Thank you ma'am."

"So, why did you want to study in Japan?"

"Since going to college, I would always see flyers about studying abroad. I always thought it was a cool idea to be studying in another country."

"You're going to be staying here until you get your degree?"

"Yes ma'am." Shinobu's mom seems pleased by the way Raymond is answering her questions in a respectable manner. I don't think I would be able to handle it if I were the one talking to them.

"That's great. Education should always come first. So, what are you going to do after you get your degree?"

"Well...this is kind of embarrassing to tell you now, but chances are that I would bring your daughter back to America and we would live at my mom's place. Once I saved enough money, we would have a nice apartment outside of San Francisco and get married at City Hall."

If I wasn't hesitant about what Shinobu's dad had said, then I was about what Raymond just said. There is no way that either of her parents would accept this. Her dad is angry that he impregnated her to begin with. Now he's suggesting to take away their daughter from this country and move in with him? I know his intentions are good, but this will probably anger them.

I want to tell Shinobu's parents something else. I think back on what Ms. Maehara asked Raymond. With nothing coming to mind that would fit him, I translate what I would do once I graduated from Tokyo U.

"Well...this is kind of embarrassing to tell you now, but I will stay in this country and find a steady job here to support not only all three of us, but Shinobu's dream of going to Toudai. Once I know I'll be working for a long time, I'll propose to your daughter and save a lot of money so she can have the wedding that every little girl dreams of; provided that she says 'yes' of course." Shinobu's dad signal to her mom, whispering something. I turn over to Raymond, who still has his look of confident of lying to her parents, smiling at them. However, Shinobu looks in shock that I twisted the words around, eager to ask why I did that. I hear roughening from her parent. Turning my head, I see her father standing up.

"Thank you for taking the time to have this nice conversation with us. However, I can never forgive you for what you have done to my daughter. You mister, have taken away her future, causing her to grow up when it's clearly known in our society that she isn't ready for. I'm glad that you're willing to take care of her and the baby and willing to marry her. But let me make one point clear." He sternly walks to Raymond, getting close enough to be in his face. "You will never have my consent on marrying my daughter." Mr. Maehara turns away from him, looking at his daughter. "Shinobu, I will be waiting in the car. When you're ready, your mother and I will take you to dinner." With that, he walks away from us and out the door.

I feel deeply depressed at what Shinobu's father just told Raymond. I know that he said it to him, but it was directed towards me. I can't help but take what his said personal. He hates that his daughter will be a mother-to-be and must feel helpless that he could have done something to prevent this. He must have dreams of her becoming successful since he sounded very anger towards Raymond to begin. I'm not sure how Shinobu's dad feels, but he must be heartbroken that his only daughter is pregnant before graduating high school.

Not able to take this feeling of guilt and sadness any longer, I race up to my room and cry. I cover the noise of my cries with a pillow, in case Naru is in her room and hears me. I feel that whether it was Raymond, me or some other guy that got Shinobu pregnant, he would hate him for life for doing this to her.

"Keitaro?" I pull away from my soggy pillow to see Shinobu in the doorway. "You all right?" I nod my head. "Can you please come to my room for a bit?" I drop the pillow and walk to her to her room. Raymond is already there when we go inside.

"Hey man," he says in a weak voice. "Shinobu explained to me what happened. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

"That's good. Can you please tell us why you changed my words around?" He seems not to be angry at me, but I feel I know better then that since he's a good actor. He must be furious at what I did.

"It's just...your explanation didn't seem all that thoughtful. I mean, you would actually take their one and only daughter to a foreign place that they may never see each other again?" Raymond looks like he was going to argue, but stops before speaking.

"I see your point. But them thinking I'd stay in Japan for the rest of my life to take care of her and the baby doesn't seem like me."

"I know. I took a gamble thinking they'd hate what you told them more then what I told them. But they hate me since I did this to Shinobu." I turn my attention to her. "I'm so sorry that I cause you so much pain." She surprises me by giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't need to feel sorry about anything. I chose this for myself and I just happen to take you along with me."

"And besides, they don't know it's really you. They think it's me, remember?" Raymond added.

"Yeah, but what her father said was to me. ME! The real guy that impregnated Shinobu."

"Listen, if they knew it was you, they would have reacted differently. I don't think every parent likes it when they find out that their daughter is pregnant by some stranger."

"Your right," I tell him. "They would have killed me! They gave me the responsibility to watch her and look what I have done."

"I'm not so sure. Shinobu's mom just met me today and she seemed understanding. I think if it was you and explained yourself better then I did, then her dad would be understanding too."

"Yeah Keitaro," Shinobu adds in. "My mom seemed hellbound about Raymond on the ride over here. Now she thinks he's all right, even those I'm supposedly pregnant with his baby. Now, if you two will excuse yourselves, I have to change and get ready to have dinner with my parents. We have a lot of catching up to do." Letting go of me, I kiss her good-bye before Raymond and I leave her room.

"Keitaro. If you need to talk about this anything, you can. I'll be there for you," he tells me before we go into our respected rooms. I lie on the floor, knowing that those two are only trying to help me. But when the father of the girl I love hates what has happen, I can't help but feel ashamed for what I have done, crying myself to sleep.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	9. The Little Feeling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** DeathofHell

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: The Little Feeling

The unusually silent around the dinner table is strange for me. This peacefully calm atmosphere doesn't seem to fit the home I am used to at the Hinata Sou. None of the girls are yelling at Raymond about anything lately. I wish I could be fine with that, having some quiet time here, but seeing Keitaro's sad expression and him not holding my hand, I really can't enjoy myself, always wondering how he's feeling.

Keitaro has been depressed ever since my father told Raymond that he would never agree to us being marry, which was a week ago. What my father said is actually fine with Raymond and I, since we are seeing other people; but Keitaro knows that what my father said was to him. He doesn't seem like his enthusiastic self, always moping around the apartment and ever in school from what Raymond had told me. I have tried everything I know to get him out of this, but nothing has worked. I feel like he's pushing me back for what has happen to me, even those I told him it was also my decision to go through with it.

"Oh. I almost forgot to tell you Shinobu," Mutsumi says, interrupting my thoughts. "Dr. Nagura called to remind you about your sonogram tomorrow and drink plenty of water."

"Oh...all right." With Keitaro being depressed, it slipped my mind.

"Hey Raymond. Why don't you go with Shinobu?" Naru ask.

"What for?" He says, taking a sip of his soup.

"Because it's also your kid, remember?"

"Fine. Whatever you say." Picks up his bowl and puts it away in the sink. Soon, everyone else finishes dinner, leaving me to wash the dishes. Keitaro does help me clean them, but doesn't talk or have a little water fight that I'm so used to having with him.

Once we're done, we go straight to our rooms. I flop myself onto my bed, feeling helpless that I can't do anything to cheer up Keitaro. I have a big day tomorrow, so I try to fall a sleep when I hear three quick knocks on my door.

"Come in." When the door opens, I get up out of bed, not excepting him. "Raymond! What brings you by?"

"Can we talk about tomorrow?" I nod my head. He walks over to me and we sit on my bed. "I know you want Keitaro there instead of me. So...any ideas?"

"No. You have any?"

"One. I'll leave a note saying that I have to assist in a photo shoot."

"What time would you be leaving?"

"A little before 6 am."

"That early? What are you doing to do?"

"I should have told you this earlier, but I didn't think you should know. At least until now. Some of my friends are here, living at the student apartment just outside the campus. Since I haven't seen them in about two weeks, I thought I can go there and hangout with them."

"That's a good idea, but how come you didn't want to tell me this?"

"Because of the situation between you and Keitaro. I just happen to get involved and I don't want me friends involved since they don't know what's going on."

"I see. Speaking of Keitaro, have you come up with a plan for him to come with me tomorrow?" Raymond lets out a sigh.

"That I haven't thought up yet. It took me this long to come up with the other plan." I let out a smile, putting my arm around him and giving a little hug.

"Then don't worry about it. I'll come up with something. You have done enough thinking and planning for both Keitaro and I."

"Thanks. But please don't do this! You'll make him jealous." I giggle, releasing him. He stand up, looking at me. "I trust your judgment, so I won't be worry what you tell them. I'm going to make pancakes so you don't have to cook tomorrow."

"Thanks, but don't make any for me. I have to have water for my sonogram."

"All right. Do you want your water plain? With ice? How about a little lemon wedge?" I giggle a little harder from the expression he's doing as he ask when kind of water I want.

"Some plain. Some with ice."

"How many glasses?"

"How about five of each?"

"Damn! You need that many?"

"Nope. But I'm not sure how many glasses of water I really need."

"OK then. Ten glasses of water, five of which are with ice for you. I'll probably see you tomorrow night." We wave good-bye before he leaves. I get under my covers and try to think of how Keitaro can come with me tomorrow.

=)

I slowly open my eyes, trying to get out of bed. My body feels weak like it didn't get any sleep, even those my mind tells me I'm fully rested, ready to tackle the day. I reach for my glasses, put them on and finally get out of bed. I really wish I didn't. I been down on myself ever since Shinobu's dad told Raymond that he'll never consent to marrying his daughter. I know that he said it to Raymond, but that was for me. I mean, I'm the one that got Shinobu pregnant. I'm the father of her baby. I want to marry her once my life is in order, but not to have the consent of her parents? That's really hurts.

Once I pack up my beddings and get dress, I go downstairs to the dining room where Shinobu and Mutsumi are already having breakfast. I didn't realize that Shinobu didn't cook until I enter the kitchen and see about 25 stacks of pancakes. This must be the handle work of Raymond, but he'd usually be eating his at the table. I wonder where he is? Oh well. I grab four stacks of pancakes and join the girls at the table. I put some butter and maple syrup before most of the girls come in.

"Raymond cooked again?" Motoko ask.

"Yes he did," Shinobu says after finishing her glass of water.

"Doesn't that boy know how to cook anything besides pancakes?" Kitsune complains.

"I don't know, but we do get them once in a while and they're great, if you ask me," Mutsumi argues, taking another bite out of the pancakes.

"Hey Shinobu! Are you going to have all those glasses of water?" Su ask. I turn to Shinobu and see about ten glasses!

"Yes Su. I can only have water before my examination."

"Speaking of that, where's Raymond?" Naru ask.

"I'm not sure. He left to go to a photo shoot." I has my piece of the pancakes almost in my mouth when the rest of the girls scream.

"What do you mean left?"

"I mean, he left the apartments. Here the note." She hands the note to Su who reads it out loud.

"Shinobu. Sorry to do this to you, but I forgot that I had to assist in a photo shoot and can't be there for your sonogram examination since I don't know when it'll end. Raymond." The other girls each take turns reading the note to themselves before Motoko crumples the note, fiercely throwing it into the living room.

"WHAT A JERK!" She screams. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HE DID!"

"Me either." Naru adds. She goes around the table, walking towards Shinobu. "If you like, we can go with you for support."

"Thanks for the offer, but I would actually feel better if Sempai would actually come with me." I drop my fork, hearing it rattle when it hits my plate. I'm a little surprise to hear this.

"You want Keitaro to come to your sonogram?" Kitsune ask.

"Yes. Don't get the wrong idea, but I just don't want the doctor or anyone else in the hospital to think that the guy who impregnated me didn't care. At least with Sempai, they think a guy cared." From what she says, I think her and Raymond planned to have me come over to her sonogram. I got to hand it to them. They're clever, but her logic of explanation doesn't mind sense.

"But you're just lying to people Shinobu," Naru comments. "Not only are you making Keitaro involved without his permission, but you're making people assume that he's the one them impregnated you. That's not right." Shinobu slams her glass on the table.

"I know, but Raymond is a good person! I know he wants to be there with me, but he has other priorities! I don't want people to think that he's a bad person just because he can't be there." She puts down her head on the table, covering it with her arms as we hear her cry. Motoko comes closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Shinobu. We know what you're going through..." Shinobu immediate grabs her hand and throws it off her shoulder as she lifts her head. I can only see the back of it, but from the sound of her cries, it seems her tears are flowing down like a waterfall.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THOUGHT!" She yells. This kind of scares me since I never seen Shinobu act like this before.

"Shinobu, just listen..."

"NO! YOU LISTEN! ARE YOU PREGNANT? HUH? ARE ANY OF YOU PREGNANT OR HAVE GONE THOUGHT PREGNANCY?" All the girls nervously shake their heads. "THEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THOUGHT!" She grabs another glass, chugs it down and slams the glass harder then the last one. I'm surprise that neither glass broke with all the anger she's displaying. "AND DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN UNLESS YOU HAVE GONE THOUGHT THIS! NOW IF YOU WILL ALL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO GET DRESSED BEFORE I GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" All the girls move away from Shinobu as she walks past them.

"Boy, she sure is moody," Kitsune says.

"Yeah, but I think Raymond has some sort of hold on her or something," Sarah adds. "She was never like this before." Most of the girls agree, but Mutsumi argues that it's just love that none of us have experienced yet.

Listening to them talk between the so-called relationship between Shinobu and Raymond, I think about what they did for me. They know that I been feeling down for the past week because of her father. Both of them, especially Shinobu, have been trying to cheer me up. I guess they're doing this for that reason. I still feel bad for what I have done to Shinobu, so this would be a nice opportunity to repay her back. Once I finish my pancakes, I speak up.

"I'll do it." I notice all the girls turn their heads towards me.

"You'll do what?" Su ask.

"I'll take Shinobu to her sonogram."

"What?" Naru hysterically yells. "Why? It's Raymond's responsibly to take Shinobu there."

"But if he can't be there, I'll take his place since that what she wants."

"But Keitaro...I...huh..."

"What is it Naru?" She seems very distort that I'm agreeing to this.

"Well...it's just...we don't want those people to think the wrong thing...you know."

"Then let them think that. They must have no lives if they're wonder about other people. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I take my plate and head to the kitchen to clean. When I'm done, I walk over to Shinobu's room and knock on her door. I hope she isn't angry or sad.

"Come in." I open the door and see her sitting on her bed, smiling at me like nothing bad happen at breakfast.

"Uh...Shinobu, if you want, I'll take you to the hospital."

"Great!" She gets up and grabs her purse. "Let's go before I'm late." She takes me by the hand, leading me out.

We take the bus to the hospital, sitting far away from everyone as possible. I feel her soft warm hand touching mine, but I do nothing, but stare out the window.

"Say Keitaro, what did you think of my performance?" Surprise by this, I turn to her with a startled expression.

"Performance? You mean what you did in front of the girls was all acting?" She nods her head which makes me slap my forehead in disbelieve. "Well, you sure fooled me!" I hear her giggling a little, leaning closer to me.

"After watching enough of Raymond's acting, you tend to pick up a few tricks." I feel her head on my shoulder, but I brush her off.

"Please don't." Her expression of happiness changes to disappointment, dropping her head and turning away from me. I didn't want to do it. But it still bothers me what her father told Raymond.

It takes about half an hour to reach the hospital. We take the elevator to the fourth floor and check in. Well, she checks in, I just sit patiently for her examination to be done with. There aren't many people in the waiting room for this exam, but they all are staring at Shinobu since she's the youngest.

"Ms. Maehara, Dr. Nagura will see you now," a nurse say. I was about to pick up a magazine while I feel her grabbing my hand.

"I want you to come with me!" She continues to pull me as I resist. I look around seeing everyone still staring at us. Since we're causing a seen, I give in and go with her.

In the room where the examination will take place, I look around seeing things I never seen in a hospital room before. I also wait for the doctor to come as Shinobu changes into a gown in another room. When she returns, she twirls around the room, showing off her gown like fashion model on the runway. She takes a sit on the examining table, kicking her feet in the air. I feel a little bored, wishing I grabbed a magazine when the door opens, popping out a middle age woman with short black hair and eyeglasses in a white coat.

"Hello Shinobu."

"Hi Dr. Nagura!" As the doctor walks towards her, she notices me.

"So, is this the man that got you pregnant?" I almost fall out of my chair by her comment.

"Actually, he and his...uh...fiancée...yeah; fiancée are trying to have a baby of their own." I'm a little shock that she actually lied to her doctor about me. "I asked him to come by so he knows what to except when he and his fiancée do this."

"Oh. So where is your man?"

"He's out doing a photo shoot."

"All right. Sir, why don't you join us?" I really don't want to, but seeing the look on Shinobu's face changes my mind. I get up from my sit and stand next to Shinobu. The doctor lifts her gown and put some sort of jelly-like substances on her stomach, causing her to laugh.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. It just tickles." Shinobu replies.

The doctor pulls out a device from the machine and rolls it over her stomach. Immediately, I hear these high frequency sounds that sound like heartbeats.

"And their is your baby Shinobu." I look over to the screen. It's not much, just a bunch of light gray shapes that I don't understand. But when the doctor points to where the baby is, it hit me: I'm going to have a kid. I'm going to be a daddy.

"Can you tell how long she's been pregnant?" I ask.

"Sure. By the looks of things, it seems she's 9 weeks."

I'm still in amazement that the screen is showing the baby. Our baby! This feeling I have now isn't the one I been having for the past week. This feeling...is unexplainable. And I like it.

"I'll give you two some alone time." Dr. Nagura says. I hear her walking away, but stop suddenly. I don't turn away from the screen to see when she is. "You know, we all due respect for the people your dating, you two make a cute couple." I smile from the doctor's comment as she leaves the room, still looking at the screen thinking that this is the biggest moment in my life. Even bigger then passing the Toudai exam. Nearly lost in thought, I feel Shinobu's hand holding mine.

"Keitaro. I want you to know that we have a future together. I don't want someone like my father or someone from the Hinata Sou to discourage you for what we have. No matter what you're going through, I share the same feelings you have and I will help you any way I can because I love you and I will always be there for you." I felt her grip getting tighter with each word her tells me. But what I fell more is this heavy burden lifted off of me. I realize now that she's right. No matter what the future lays ahead of me, I can always count on her to be there in my time of need. I turn away from the screen, looking into her eyes.

"I know that now. Thank you." I close my eyes and hug her. I feel her lips brushing my cheek, knowing that she wants a kiss. I slowly turn in the direction of her lips, feeling the soft gentle kiss that I have missed for a week.

Shortly after, the doctor comes back in and prints us (well, Shinobu anyway) a picture of the sonogram. Once Shinobu cleans up and is fully dress, we leave the hospital. Out the door, she hands me the picture. I still can't believe that this is what I made with her. It's totally unbelievable for me, a guy who has always been down on his luck with girls having a kid? WOW!

"This is still an amazing sight," I say out loud.

"I know."

"Guess we should go home now."

"Actually, can we get something to eat? Those glasses of water weren't enough to fill me up."

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Anything for two. I'm also eating for the baby."

We go to this restaurant near the bus stop. I'm not that hungry, but the smell of food convinces my stomach to have a light lunch. I know that Shinobu has to eat more then usually and should be more hungry since all her had was water, but ordering about three meals...and finishing them?! I wonder if this is what I should be excepting for now on.

Once we're done, we take to bus back home while holding each other's hand. There is a silent the whole ride back, but it was more of an understanding of togetherness that would only be spoil by words.

I help her up the stairs since she feels a little fatigue. It take us a long time to get up since we don't want our alone time to end. Once we do reach the top, we can hear yelling from inside, but can't make out the voices until we get closer.

"HOW COULD YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT?" Naru yells.

"OH...SHUT UP!" Recognizing Raymond's voice, making me give an awkward expression before I turn to Shinobu who is giving me the same look.

"Guess he's home," she says before I open the door. We take off our shoes and see that everyone is arguing in the living room. No one seems to notice us for a few minutes until Raymond turns his head towards our direction.

"Oh! You're both home. How was it?"

"It was fine," Shinobu says "We got a picture of it. You want to see what you made?" He sighs, walking towards us.

"Now...why would I want to see some damn fetus?" He walks pass us and towards the stairs.

"How rude of you Raymond!" Su yells at him, but continues to climb up the stairs.

"Hey! Come back here and apologize to Shinobu," Motoko screams. Raymond actually stops, but doesn't come down.

"Why don't you come up here and KISS THIS?!" When he says the last two words, he lightly slaps his butt. It takes every gram of my body not to fall down laughing at this. I turn to Motoko, seeing her furious expression that I have only seen before I go flying into the air.

"OH...I'LL DO SOMETHING TO IT ALL RIGHT." She pulls out her katana, rising it above her head. "I'LL DEFINITELY DO SOMETHING TO IT. BUT IT WON'T BE KISSING!" She runs towards the stairs, but only take five step before Shinobu gets in her way.

"NO!" She screams. "I won't let you hurt him."

"But he insulted you."

"He might have had a bad time at the photo shoot. Or is angry about all of you ganging up on him and screaming at him for no reason. Now..." She stretches out her arms, yawing. "If you'll all excuse me, I'm feeling a little tired and need a nap. Sempai. You think you can help me up to my room?"

"Sure." I take her by the hand, leading her upstairs as the rest of the girls sit on the couch and watch TV. Once we reach the top, we see Raymond leaning on the wall next to the stairs.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. I couldn't understand a word you were saying, but I saw what you did."

"It's all right," Shinobu tells him. "You are always helping us out. It's the least I can do."

"And sorry about my comment."

"Now that I know you were acting." We all lightly chuckle, making sure that no one else hears us.

"You think I can see the picture?"

"Sure." She looks for it in her purse when I realize that I have it. I take it out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"Wow! This is...this is..."

"I know. I have the same thought you have," I tell him. He hands it back to me, but I notice him staring at us carefully. "What is it?"

"I don't know why, but this kid is going to have your eyes," pointing to Shinobu. "And your smile," pointing to me.

"What makes you think that?" Shinobu ask. "Do you have a sixth sense you didn't tell us about?"

"Nah. It's actually the voices inside my head that told me this." I want to laugh, but he looks very serious.

We tell him we'll see him at dinner and head towards Shinobu's room. I try handing her back the picture, but she insistent that I keep it. Putting it back in my pocket, I tuck into bed and kiss her on the forehead. Leaving her room quietly, I return back to mine, laying on the floor just staring at the picture of our baby.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	10. Party Problem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: DeathofHell & HinaGuy749

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Party Problem

The whole afternoon wasn't as bad as I expected while trying on some clothes. Shinobu's friends came over to hang out and have a sleep over. I was a little surprised to see Tsuyoshi and two other boys with her since this will be a sleep over, but she told me that the girls will sleep in her room and the boys will sleep in the living room.

With that out of the way, she introduced me to her friends. I already met Tsuyoshi and remembered his torturous hand shake, so I just smile and wave at him. I was surprised to find out that Hideki is his twin brother. I see the resemblance, but not at first because of their hair. Now I know how people react when they can't tell Ariel and I apart. Kazuhiro seemed like the jokester when I shook his hand and felt an electric shock. After getting the feeling back in my hand, I meet Akiko, who is Shinobu's best friend and dating Kazuhiro before slapping him silly for embarrassing her. Last was Sachiko, who helps Akiko beat up Kazuhiro. I keep thinking that Shinobu's friends are strange, but who am I to talk when my own friends are much worse!

They got to talking with me, asking a lot of questions about me and how it is living in America. I was a little shocked that none of them asked me about the relationship that Shinobu and I are suppose to have. Then again, I'm glad they didn't since I don't know what she told them about me. They start a game of uno before I realize a have two hours before I have to meet my friends. I take a quick shower and see what I can wear. I'm not a fashion person, but I do like to show off what I'm wearing.

Putting on my Celtics' jersey and black khaki pants, I go downstairs to find Keitaro. I asked him the day of Shinobu's examination if he wants to go to this party. I told him that my friends are going to be there and been meaning to see him again. Keitaro wasn't sure if he wanted to, saying that he wanted to spend more time with Shinobu. But she told him to go since she was planning to invite her friends over to spend the night before they go their separate ways once high school is over and will have to neglect him if he stayed. Understanding that she has little time to be with her friends, he agreed to come to the party.

I search everywhere on the ground floor and didn't see him. I am about to interrupt the uno game to ask if they seen Keitaro, when I notice Shinobu isn't playing with them.

Curious, I run back upstairs and knock on Keitaro's door. With no answer, I let myself in. The room is quiet and almost dark if not for the faded orange sunlight going through his window. I take a look around, seeing no one. I leave his room and walk across the hallway to Shinobu's room. I'm about to knock when I notice the door is cracked. I peak through, seeing the two of them kissing. I smile at the sight of this, knowing they deserve some alone time together. I pull back to see if anyone is around. Not seeing anyone, I cup my hands on the crack of the door, putting my mouth over my hands.

"You know..."I see the both of them pull away from each other, looking bewilder to hear a voice. "...if anyone else saw what you were doing, we would all be in big trouble!"

"Raymond? Is that you?" Shinobu ask.

"Yes! Can I come in?"

"Go ahead." I look around again before stepping into her room. "How did you see us?"

"The door was cracked. It wasn't much, but it was enough to see you two..." Instead of saying the word, I put the tip of my fingers together, making it look like they were kissing. Both look a little embarrass that they were caught, mildly blushing.

"Well," Keitaro begins. "I wanted to see her before I left. So.."

"I know how you feel. Now come on! My friends really want to see you."

"All right, but can I give her a goodbye kiss before we go?" I show them a vulgar expression. It's mainly because I miss Fong Ling.

"I don't want see it. And please don't take too long." I turn around, heading out of the room. I stand next to the door waiting for them to finish when I feel someone punch my shoulder. I turn to see Keitaro standing next to me while Shinobu walks away from us.

"Let's go down in a bit so no one gets suspicious." I nod my head, fiddling with my fingers. We wait for a minute before going down. I notice that Shinobu and Kaolla are watching the card game. "Bye everyone. We'll see you later."

"What? You're going out too?" Kaolla ask.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kitsune, Mutsumi, Naru, and Motoko all left together. Don't know where though." Now, what do those four have in common that would make them leave together?

"All right then. We'll be back later." We wave goodbye to everyone before heading out.

We take the bus to the train station, where we take a ride going to Tokyo. I look out the window, seeing the moonlight shine down all over. I notice Keitaro expression, seeming to not have a care in the world. Since the examination, he's been acting like the guy I remembered when I came to Japan.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"Not much. Just Shinobu."

"You always have her on the brain!"

"What can I say? We're in love with each other. Everything she does is so special to me. The way she walks. How polite she is. Even the way she pretended to be angry at the girls before her examination.

"HUH?" I can't picture her ever angry. "What did she do?"

"She looked all mad and yelled at them for thinking they knew what she's going through when none of them have been pregnant."

"Wait a minute. I never taught her anything on acting."

"I know, but she said she observed you. And you know what? I think you can get out of any situation life throws at you just with your acting since you've been helping us. Seems that you can lie about anything." I feel a knot tying my stomach.

"No I can't." I give him a serious look, showing him I'm not kidding. "There are certain things I just can't lie about."

"Oh. What like?" I mind race for ideas, but this is the first time I come up empty.

"I'm not sure, but I know I just can't lie about some things."

"OK. Sorry that I said that."

"It's all right." There is this awkward silences, making me real uncomfortable. It only takes a minute before he speaks again.

"So...I never been to one of these parties before. What should I expect?" Now this questions has endless possibilities.

"For starters, a bunch of drunken college students..."

For the rest of the ride, we end up talking about the kinds of party we been at and what we have done. I nearly laugh myself to death when he told me that he gave Motoko a bra at a Christmas party and some of the girls tried to put it on her. He nearly went into a coma when told him that on a dare, I stripped down to my boxers, hopped like a bunny across a street, humped a tree and hopped back. This conversation actually relaxed me before we came to our station.

Since the student apartments is on the way to the college, we just take the same route we always do. When we enter the complex, we see a lot of college students with what appears to be either a can or a bottle of beer in hand. We make our way towards my friends' apartment, where I see Steve sitting on the stairs, drinking a bottle.

"Hey Steve," I yell at him, climbing the stairs. "How's it hanging?"

"I'm fine Raymond," he takes another sip from his bottle. "Life is good!" Looking up, he immediately stands, splashing a little amount of beer to fall on my face as he wildly shakes Keitaro's hands. "BILLY! It's nice to see you again!"

"Thanks. Nice to see you too." He leads us back into the apartment letting us sit on the couch. Once we do, I notice Jill in the kitchen.

"Hi Raymond," Jill says, waving at us before closing the fridge. She walks towards us, sitting on the end off the couch next to Keitaro. She looks towards him with a sweet smile and dreamy expression. Uh oh. I know what she's up too. "Hello...Billy." I almost laugh at her deep, but sexy voice. I remember she would always to this do me. It's fine time that someone else got this. "You know...I been...missing you ever since we met. I been...dreaming about you doing...well..." I see his face turn bright red, looking down. I turn to his direction, noticing her hand on his thigh. I see Steve, jiggling his beer bottle side to side with a bright smile. I hold my ribs, trying not to laugh. Seeing her inch her way towards his 'special area', I turn away and see Mark near me, covering up his mouth. As funny as this is, I have to break the mood.

"Hey Mark! How's it going!" His laughter sounds like giggling when he uncovers his mouth.

"Nothing much man!" He comes towards me, shaking my hand.

"HI MARK!" Keitaro yells as he stands up, shaking his hand and bowing to him.

"Keitaro my man! Everything fine with you?"

"Yes! Oh yes! Everything is fine!" They continue to talk about some anime shows that have been airing on TV lately. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jill's hand reaching for Keitaro's butt. Before I could react, she grabs it, causing him to scream.

"My! Your tushie is so soft, like a pillow I just want to sleep and drool on." And that caused all of us to laugh really hard that it hurts! I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard, seeing Keitaro cries a river of tears from his strawberry face.

"Damn man!" Hearing Steve, I see he turned his bottle upside down. "No more. Hey! Can someone get me another beer?"

"I'll be happy to do it!" Keitaro says, heading towards the kitchen. But Mark grabs him by the shoulders.

"Oh no, no, no. You are our guest here. I'll grab the beers. Please...sit down..." He pushes him back into the couch. "And let our hostess entertain you." Walking away, I chuckle as Keitaro covers his face and shakes he's head. Out of nowhere, I see Jill raise her arm, putting a bottle in her mouth.

"Hey Jill. Is that beer you're drinking?" She pops out the bottle, looking at me.

"Yeah, it is. Why?"

"We aren't suppose to drink. We're underage."

"In America...yeah," Steve says. "But Mark found out that the legal drinking age here is 20."

"What?!" I slowly turn to Keitaro, who look a little better now. "Is that true?"

"It is. Didn't you know that?"

"NO!" I'm a little surprise about this. If I had known, I probably would be looking for some alcohol my first day here.

"Well...now that you know, join us in a drink!" Steve says.

"Yeah! It's cool knowing that you can finally do it here," Jill adds.

"I don't know," I tell them. "I mean, there is just one drink I want to try and I..."

"Oh Raymond." Mark says, jiggling a bottle at me. "It's Mike's Hard Lemonade!" I can't help but shake my head, smiling. I get up from my sit, walking towards him.

"GIVE ME THAT!" I grab the bottle out of his hand. I try to twist the cap off, but the edges are about to cut my skin off. I try with a shirt, successfully taking it off. I take a deep breathe and drink. The taste feels heavier then any lemonade I ever drank and there is a surprising aftertaste. But it has alcohol, something I been meaning to try for a long time. "Oh man. This what Nirvana must feel like." I can hear my friends chuckling at me while Keitaro looks very confused. "Don't be making fun of Buddhism."

"Sorry man, but it just sounds too funny for us," Mark explains. I just smile at them and nod, knowing that this is my way of accepting their apology, before I take my sit.

For the next hour or so, we just kick it at their apartment, talking about how school is going for each of us. I don't know if it's the alcohol or the atmosphere, but we're all laid back, especially Steve since he's notorious for being all wild and crazy when he's drunk. I noticed that both Jill and Mark are having more alcohol then Keitaro and I combine. Then again, the three us of are underage to drink back home, so might as well enjoy it until our next birthday. As I finish my second bottle, a watch starts beeping loudly.

"It's time guys!" Steve announces, turning off the beeping.

"YEAH!" Mark and Jill yell.

"Uh...what are we going to do?" Keitaro nervously ask, shaking in fright what they might want to do. I wonder this myself.

"Oh, we're just to go walk around the apartment building and see the drunks passed out on the ground," Steve explains.

"What for?"

"Mostly to point and laugh at them. Sometimes Jill takes a picture of some drunk in a very unusually position or they've pee their pants or something that just too funny." My friends to go the kitchen and grab a bottle. I follow, asking Keitaro if he wants one too. He declines. With all us 'Teen Titans' now with our drinks, we head out the door.

We don't even reach the bottom of the stairs before we find someone laying on it, passed out with a can in hand. I shake my head, knowing that this is the last bottle I'm having for the night.

We take a pathway that seems to connect most, if not all, the apartments together. I wasn't surprised with the numerous amount of people passed out either on the grass with the sprinklers on or the pathway, but was surprised to see most of them holding their cans, bottles and with one girl, a keg when they did. The ones that can stand up are lively, talking loudly or dancing with each other when there is no music. There are some people 'getting it on' behind some bushes and a fight between which came first: the chicken or the egg.

"Are all American college students like this when they drink?" Keitaro ask, looking stun at the results.

"Some are, as sadly as it is, but not all the people on the ground are Americans."

"You sure?"

"We're sure Billy," Jill says, snapping a picture of him. "Everyone living in the apartments knows each other and about ten to twelve percent are from the U.S."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"We're not. Ok, look over there." She points to a guy, who runs to a nearby bush and throws-up. "That's Mikhail Victor from Russia. And those two." She points to a guy and girl doing what I believe is a 'tequila up' on each other's bodies. "Is Eike Kusch from Germany and Alyssa Hamilton from England."

"Oh my," Keitaro says with a surprising tone. "I thought students here came only to study."

"You know what they say: All work and no play will cause your brain to fry like an egg." Steve tells him. Keitaro backs away from my friends, maybe seeing the other side of what this college offers. I walk beside him to keep him company.

"How are you enjoying yourself?"

"All right, I guess. But all this partying isn't me. This would be more of Kitsune types, if she ever got a hold of enough sake." I chuckle, knowing that would be true.

"I think you're right; but it's better being the one seeing this then the one experience it. And I think you really want to be with Shinobu now, don't you?" Before he can answer, we hear Steve and Jill hassling Mark. I'm unable to understand them since both are talking at the same time. Suddenly, they take off while Mark comes to us.

"Sorry about that, but their is someone you two should meet."

"Is it another titan?" Keitaro ask.

"No. For that to happen, we need all of us to decide. This one...is...someone I have a crush on."

"Is this going to be your future wife?" I ask.

"No she's not!"

"Is she Japanese?"

"Hmmm...Yes..."

"So, you are showing me your future wife." Out of the corner of my eyes, Keitaro looks like he just drank expired milk. I turn to him and say, "I'll explain all this later."

"Any who, let me introduce you two to her." We follow him to where Jill and Steve are. We can't really see her since those two are blocking our view of her. "Hi there."

"Oh! Hi Mark!" I seem to recognize the voice, so it might be someone I know from a class I'm taking. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm so glad you came. Let me introduce you to some more of my friends. You already know Steve and Jill." He yanks me by the arm so I can see her. "This is my best friend..."

"Mutsumi?!" I shake in terror, wondering if the liquor is making me hallucinate.

"Oh, Raymond!" She waves. "And Keitaro too. Boy! I never excepted to see you two here." I quickly turn to him, seeing the same bewildered expression that I must have.

"You three know each other?" Steve ask.

"Why yes. We all live together back at the Hinata Sou." I'm a little nervous that someone back at the apartments discover us here. But she's about the only one from the apartments that I have been on good terms with. But didn't some of the other girls come with her?

"WHAT THE?!" We all turn in the direction of the yelling, Seeing Naru and Motoko carrying what appears to be a drunken Mitsune. "RAYMOND! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" As of this moment, it's a bad dream of some sort that I can't wake up from.

"He's our friend and we invited him to come over," Jill explains.

"Well, he shouldn't have come over," Motoko says.

"What? Why not?"

"Because he got our friend Shinobu pregnant and should be taking care of her right now!" My friends drop their mouths from this news. I feel that this is it. The secret is about to come out. I can't lie when all the facts come together. No amount of acting that I know can pull off lying about the truth. There is nothing I can do before everyone here knows what's really going on.

"That can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because he's..." Jill never gets to explain that I'm dating Fong Ling, which would cause the girls to know the truth. With the truth out, nearly everyone at the apartments would beat me up and kick me out, not knowing what would happen to the happy couple. But this will not happen. Jill never got a chance to tell since Keitaro kisses her on the lips, causing all of us to stare in shock. When they release, both of them breathe heavily. "WOW! So that's what oriental flavor taste like."

"KEITARO!" Naru screams with a blood curling tone, walking up to him. "YOU...YOU...YOU..." Once she's close enough to him, she uppercuts him, sending him into the air. "PERVERT!" I see her run off in the other direction. Motoko gives me a dirt look before running after her, still carrying Mitsune. I look up, still seeing him flying.

"Well, I better go after them," I over hear Mitsumi tells Mark.

"I understand. See you in class?"

"Sure." They wave good-bye to each other before going their separate ways. He joins us just before Keitaro disappears in the night sky.

"Man! That girl can punch!" Steve exclaims. I turn just to see Mutsumi disappear herself. I have a bad feeling they all are going back home and will tell Shinobu what happen. I want to run after them and hope to tell and explain my version first, but I really have to wait for Keitaro. I just hope he falls back down to earth soon.

=)

"Uno!" I yell out, putting down a green two card. I notice that my friends are starting to get frustrated since I won the last three games. Hideki mumbles something as he puts down a blue two card, passing it along to Akiko.

"Reverse!" she says, putting down a blue reverse card. "You better have something to stop Shinobu from winning again!"

"I would have if you put down a yellow card. Guess I have to use this." He puts down a blue five card, looking at my reaction. "Have anything to put down?"

"I think so. Does this count?" I put a draw four wild card down, smiling in victory.

"Not again!" Su yells. "How is it either you or Kazuhiro always give me that card!"

"It just must be your lucky day." I get up from my chair, stretching my arm. "I'm going to get some more food." I walk into the kitchen and open the cupboard. Most of the items I see are canned food that I have to cook for about ten minutes and I'm hungry now! I do find a box of pocky behind some of the cans. I rip open the box and start eating it when I hear someone yelling. I hurry back to the living room, thinking it's one of my friends arguing about nonsense again. I'm surprised to see Naru, Mutsumi, Motoko, and Kitsune (who looks passed out on the couch) return.

"I heard yelling. Is something wrong?"

"YES! EVERYTHING IS WRONG!" Naru yells. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!" I notice my friends stop playing, turning their attention to them.

"Who did what?" Sachiko ask. "What happen?"

"You see, I was invited to this party at the student apartment near Toudai," Mutsumi explains. "I didn't want to got alone so I asked them to come with me."

"But what happen to get Naru-Sempai angry?" Tsuyoshi ask. I have a feeling they saw Raymond there, but I'll keep my mouth shut until they say so.

"I was just getting to that. Anyway, I saw some of the invitee's friends and talked to them before I saw him. He introduced me to another friend of his and it just happens to be Raymond."

"That's all?" I say, knowing it all along. "Naru, I told Raymond he could go and see his friends."

"She's not mad about that," Motoko says. "She's mad about what Keitaro did."

"Huh?" I can hear my heart beating faster, wondering what he did to get her upset. "What did...he do?"

"Well, we argued to Raymond how he should be taking care of you instead of going to this party. The next thing we know, Keitaro kisses this girl." I hear more of what Motoko is explaining, but the words 'Keitaro kisses this girl' echoes in my head.

"He really...kissed...another...girl?"

"THEY KISSED!" Kitsune yells, getting her upper body up from the couch and raising her arm. "HE KISSED THAT FRIEND OF RAYMOND'S FULL SMACK TAB ON THE LIPS! I ALWAYS KNEW KEITARO WAS A PLAYBOY DEEP DOWN INSIDE!" She flops back down on the couch, rolling around before falling to the floor.

I feel my heart just drop into my stomach, trying to get the image of Keitaro kissing another girl out of my head. But the damage is done. I excuse myself and run back into my room. I run over to my bed, tightly hug my pillow and cry on it. The image of him kissing another girl becomes more vivid that I start seeing Mutsumi or Naru or Su or Motoko or Akiko or Sachiko getting kissed by him. My whole body hurt by this image that I just want to die.

"Shinobu!" I pull the pillow out of my face and I see Keitaro in the doorway, holding his jaw. I picture the image again, crying in the pillow. "Shinobu! Wait!" I feel his hand on my shoulder, trying to get the pillow out of my face. I fight to keep it on there, but I feel weak to do so. I do my best to hold back my tears when he takes it off my face. "Shinobu. Let me explain..."

"Did...you...kiss...another...girl?" He nods with a guilty expression. All my emotions let out from that face, pounding my fist into his chest as I cry some more. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! WAS SHE PRETTIER THAN ME? WAS SHE NOT PREGNANT LIKE I AM? DID YOU WANT A RELATIONSHIP NOT SO SECRET LIKE THIS ONE, HUH? WHY?"

"He did it to save me." I stop hitting him and hold back my tears, turning to see Raymond, who looks very depressed.

"What?"

"He did it to save me. You see, when the girls were arguing with me, I'm not sure who said it, but one of them said that I got you pregnant. My friends were in disbelief that my friend Jill almost told them I was dating someone else. Before she could, Keitaro kissed her so she wouldn't say it." He walks towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "If you want to someone to blame, blame me. And if you want someone to take it out on, take it out on me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Now I understand why Keitaro had done it. I don't like his decision, but I understand. I turn to him, still seeing his guilty face.

"I am so sorry Shinobu," Keitaro says, about to cry. "I never want to hurt you, ever. I just..."

"Was this Jill a good kisser?" I ask. He seems very confuse.

"What?"

"Was Jill a good kisser?"

"I don't know! All I was thinking about was you. How much I wanted to be with you. How much I was going to hurt you when I told you. How much I wished it was you I was kissing." I see him shed a few tears down his eyes. I walk up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Don't think. Just do." I kiss him on the lips, hoping he understands that I forgive him for what he did. When I pull back, I wipe away his tears.

"Thank you. I..."

"Don't. I understand now. Now, I hate to be rude, but I need sometime to get myself together so the others don't think I cried." They both understand and leave my room. I sit back on my bed, thinking. I get why he did it, but it still bothers me that he did it at all. I feel that there is more to this then what everyone is telling me. I want to talk to this Jill person about what happen, in case they left something out. But I trust them. Oh...what should I do?

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	11. Coming Forward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: DeathofHell

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Coming Forward

I wake up, feeling my head throb from the carnage of the night before. I didn't have much to drink like Raymond's friends, but I ended up being the one who didn't think about their actions. I still can't believe that I kissed Jill. She had been flirting with me ever since with met. I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea.

I know I caused a lot of pain to Shinobu. The way she looked at me when I tried to explain says it all. She said that she understands what I did and may have forgiven me, but I don't forgive myself. It's hard to help a friend when you know you're going to hurt another. I wished I could have done something else.

Not wanting to feel depress for the rest of the day, I get out of bed and change clothes before getting some breakfast. When I enter the dining room, I see Akiko and Sachiko at the table, eating what seems to be cereal.

"Good morning Sempai," They both say.

"Good morning ladies."

"Sempai, can you have a light breakfast?" Akiko tells me.

"What for?

"Shinobu said we run out of a few things and is going to the market to make a big breakfast." I nod my head and enter the kitchen. I look around in the cupboards and pull out a packet of oatmeal. I dump the contains in a bowl and mix it with water for a few minutes before going the young ladies at the table.

Soon, the guys join us, also being told to eat light. They all enter the kitchen and come out with cereal and a piece of fruit. When they get settled down, all of them talk about school work. I stay out of it since I have no idea what's going on with them. A bit later, Raymond walks in, looking a bit light headed. Maybe it's the alcohol he had, but he seems to be tried.

"Hey guys. Do you know what time it is? My head really hurts."

"It's 9:30," Sachiko tells him. He staggers his way into the kitchen. I was worry he's going to collapses, but he comes back out with a cup of soup and a glass of orange juice. He looks really out of it when he takes his sit. He pulls one elbow on the table, holding up his head as he eats.

"Looks like the American jerk had a fun night," Tsuyoshi says. I'm surprise to be hearing this. And in front of Raymond too, but he's speaking Japanese.

"What do you mean?" Kazuhiro ask.

"Look at him. I heard that people in America act miserable after a night of partying. He must of gotten some."

"Tsuyoshi!" Akiko cries. "That's a terrible it to say about someone that Shinobu loves."

"Come on! The same guy that impregnated her? I bet he forced her to say that. He must be one of those guys who fools around with other girls and ditches them for another." I don't understand why he's acting like this. This isn't like the same guy I know.

"Why are you saying all these mean things about him?" Sachiko ask.

"Why? He got a high school girl pregnant. He's lucky that our school doesn't have a policy against pregnant girls. Plus, they only knew each other for like a week before she got pregnant. You can't know real love in week of knowing a person. It takes a long time before you it."

"What are you saying?" Hideki ask.

"I'm saying that Raymond is the biggest, meanest jerk I have ever known."

"What makes you say that?"

"I talked to Naru-Sempai and Motoko-Sempai last night when I couldn't sleep. They told me that he hasn't helped her with anything since he arrived. He doesn't help with her chores around the apartments, he ditched her when she had that sonogram, and when I first met him, he didn't have any matters, yelling at Motoko-Sempai. He's a jerk, I tell you. He doesn't deserve to be with our friend." I understand now what he must be going through. Like me, he has loved Shinobu for a period of time. To meet the guy that she says she loves without her knowing him really set him off.

But it's no excuse for him to bad mouth him like that. Raymond has been kind to us ever since he arrived and has even sacrifice his time with his friends, sometimes feeling miserable when he talks about how much he want to hang out with them. But Tsuyoshi doesn't know this. None of Shinobu's friends know this.

I continue to hear Tsuyoshi bad mouth Raymond as I get up from my sit to check if anyone is outside the dining room. I see no one around, but I wait for about a minute or two before I speak. I know that we're trying to keep the fact that Shinobu and I are having a baby with each other a secret, but I can't take everyone criticism about them thinking Raymond is some sort of bad guy. Especially Shinobu's friends. They deserve to know the truth about one of their friends. I wish I could tell her what I'm about to do, but she's not here and my mind's made up. I take one last look outside the dining room before looking at everyone at the table.

"So, that's what you really think of me Tsuyoshi?" All of Shinobu's friends look up at me with confusion and surprise. Raymond seems to not hear me, looking at his soup, even though spoke in English."

"Think of you? What are you talking about Sempai?" Tsuyoshi ask.

"The fact that I'm the one that really impregnated Shinobu." All of her friends look shock at what I told him. Even Raymond looks energizes, staring at me like he just heard the alarm clock.

"What in the world are you saying?!" Raymond yells at me, getting up from his sit. "Why are you lying about something I did?" I had a feeling he would try to continue this charade. Well, I'm going to have to end this, whether he or Shinobu likes it or not.

"The game is over Raymond. The truth had been told. I'm the one that impregnated Shinobu." I check the living room with the corner of my eye, incase the girls are around to here this. They're not, so I feel somewhat safe.

"Game? What game? I'm not lying! I impregnated Shinobu!" I'll give him this much. He won't quit. For some reason, I think back about the conversation Raymond and I had on the train last night. I remember him saying that there are certain things he just can't lie about. With the way he's defending me from the truth, even those I told, I think I know one thing he can't lie about.

"Fine! Then say it."

"I already told you before, I impregnated Shinobu."

"NO! Say 'I cheated on Fong Ling'!" I watch him turn pale and breath heavily at what I just told him. I see Tsuyoshi looking very confuse at what is going on. Everyone else too. I turn my attention back to Raymond, looking like he can't say it. "Come on man. It's easy. Just say 'I cheated on Fong Ling' and everyone will know that I'm lying." He looks very upset at me, shaking his head. He closes his eyes tightly, looking as if he wants to cry. When he opens them, he stares at like he wants to kill me before giving me the finger, which takes me by surprise.

"Damn you!" He murmurs, crossing his arms and flopping back into his sit. I'm glad that the eye closest to the living room has been checking the room even since I talked to Raymond with none of the others coming down. He looks very upset, covering up his face with his elbows now on the table. Everyone else at the table is stun, not really knowing what's going on.

"Sempai," Akiko says in a low voice. "You really...impregnated...Shinobu?"

"He did," Raymond lets out, dropping his hands to the table. He looks at the expression on her face. Slowly, he turns to see the other high schoolers faces. "I never impregnated her. This was all a lie so that no one would know that Keitaro is really the dad of Shinobu's baby." All of Shinobu's friends looks at me, seeming to understand.

"So...you're really the father of Shinobu's baby?" Tsuyoshi ask. I nod. "Now it all makes sense."

"What does?" Hideki ask.

"Shinobu told me that she loved another guy when I asked her out." Everyone at the table seems shock. I found this odd since she told me this. "It didn't seem like Shinobu to be the type of girl who sleeps around with anybody." He turns to Raymond. "I'm sorry that I ever said any mean things to you."

"You said bad things about me? When?"

"Just before I confessed," I say. "I couldn't stand him bad mouthing you any longer."

"Why? I can take it."

"You have done so much for Shinobu and I that I can't take lying to her friends or you not seeing yours whether you want any longer. They deserve to know the truth and so does your friends since Motoko blabbed about Shinobu to them."

"I guess you're right." He begins to shake his head. "Man! I didn't want anyone else knowing this!"

"Speaking of that, who else knows that Keitaro is the father of Shinobu's baby?" Sachiko ask.

"No one else, not even the girls here," I say. "Especially Su. So please, don't tell her this."

"Su doesn't even know about this?" Kazuhiro says. "Oh man. That's definitely a secret we have to keep from a friend."

"I know." Akiko agrees, putting her arm around him. "But we have to protect another. You know what Su has done to Sempai before."

"True, but it's wrong to keep it from her."

"Then I'll help you make sure to keep it a secret." They look at each other, giving one another a hug. Sachiko goes to them and slaps Kazuhiro on the back.

"Me too! And if you do tell Su or anyone else, I'll make sure you'll never have children," she chuckles, smiling at him.

"How about me?" Hideki sadly says. "I'm usually not good at keeping a secret?"

"If you don't keep this a secret, I'll make sure to train you until you die!" Tsuyoshi threaten him.

"All right! All right! Shoot! I don't want to imagine what you might do to me."

"Good." He turns to me. "I think were agreement to keep your secret Keitaro-Sempai."

"Yeah!" The rest of them shout. I couldn't believe this. Not only does Shinobu's friends understand the situation, but are going to help us out too. I shred a tear for all of their kindness.

"Thank you. Thank you all."

"Your welcome," Tsuyoshi tells me. "Now we just need to tell Shinobu that we know."

"Shouldn't she be down here by now?" Raymond ask. "I mean, it's not like her to oversleep."

"She didn't," Akiko says. "She's out getting more groceries."

"What?!" Raymond yells.

"Yeah. She told us that we ran out of food," Sachiko says. Raymond had a worry look, shaking his head.

"Ran out of food? You mean to tell me that all of you finished about two weeks worth of groceries?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Every Friday when Shinobu comes back from school, she takes me grocery shopping."

"Why you?" Tsuyoshi ask.

"Because I'm allergic to certain foods, so I have get some of my own." All of Shinobu's friends seem a little shock.

"Are you sure you guys got a lot of food? She said we were out of most of it." Akiko told him.

"Like what?"

"Let me think." She put her hand on her cheek for a few seconds. "I think eggs, milk, butter..."

"OK. Stop there and come with me." Raymond interrupt, following him into the kitchen. We watch him open the refrigerator, sticking his head inside. "Can you please repeat the list again?"

"Well, there's eggs..." We hear him moving things around in the refrigerator before he took out an egg carton. He opened it up in front of us, showing a dozen eggs.

"Hold this please." He hands it to Kazuhiro and goes back in the refrigerator. I'm still shock that there is a full carton of eggs when he pulls out another, but only showing about nine in the carton and handing it to Hideki. "What's next?"

"Huh...milk..." He rifles in the refrigerator again, pulling out two cartons of milk and handing it to Tsuyoshi. I notice that all the boys are looking surprise in the fact that they're holding the food in which Shinobu was suppose to get.

"Any more?"

"Butter." He grabs something on the side of the refrigerator, showing us six sticks of butter, handing three each to the girls.

"All right! This is getting strange!" Kazuhiro says. "Are you sure Shinobu said those items Akiko?"

"She did," Sachiko says instead. "I was there with her."

"Was this all she said?" Raymond ask, putting back the food items.

"No. She also was getting chips." Raymond express a baffle look, walking towards a cupboard.

"What kind?" Before either of the girls could answer, he opens the cupboard, reveling lots of small bags of chips with different flavors.

"My gosh," Tsuyoshi says in a distraught tone. Everyone else seem speechless. Even me.

"Oh. And don't even talk about the drinks." Raymond walks over to the far door, pulling out what looks to be a 12-pack of juice cans in each hand. In a blink of an eye, he starts pulling out more until we see five cases of can drinks, stack in two rows "We got plenty." All of our mouths drop as he returns them back.

"What the?!" Sachiko yells. Akiko was breathing heavily like she is hyperventilating. Kazuhiro rushes to her aid, holding her in his arm.

"Akiko! It's OK. I'm here."

"No it's not!" She cries with tears running down her face. "If Shinobu lied to us about the grocery store, then where is she now?" At that moment, I my heart stopped, wondering where she is and if she and the baby are safe?

The scenery on this moving train is beautiful. If I wasn't having this baby, I could be looking at this every time I go to Toudai. But I'm not here to check out the campus. I'm here to know the other side of the story. I trust both Keitaro and Raymond, but I just need to hear it from Jill.

:) ♥

Once I reach my stop, I get off and head to Raymond's friend's apartments. On my way there, I keep thinking of what I'm doing. I actually lost sleep, wondering how last night occurred. I didn't know the address to the friends' apartment, so I went into Raymond's room to find it. I was worry that I would wake him up, but he snores so loudly that putting speakers next to him and having the volume on high would be drowned out by him. It didn't take my all to find it; searching his address book and seeing a piece of paper with the apartment number. I also lied to my best friends about getting groceries. I told them that we were out of food and that I would cook a big breakfast for everyone when I get back. They'll be disappointed when I come back without anything. Come to think of it, I'll also own them a big breakfast to cook.

I'm surprised that the apartments were so near Toudai. I might have over looked this when I last came here to check on the results of Keitaro, Mutsumi and Naru's entrance exam. I walk along the pathway, trying to find the apartment number. It takes me about five minute before I find it. I carefully climb the stairs, making sure I don't slip on the steps. I reach the top and knock on the door. I wait about a few seconds when the door opens, popping out a man with short auburn hair.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I'm a little surprise to see a man behind the door. I thought this Jill person was living with other girls. I check the address again and sure enough, it's the same number.

"Well...is Jill home?" I ask nervously. He looks dumbfounded at me, but changes to a calm expression.

"Jill Valentine?"

"Huh..." I again look at the address, but all that is wrote down is _Friend's Apartment in Japan_. I exhale in disbelieve. "I'm not really sure. All I know is that she's a friend of Raymond and I need to talk to her."

"Raymond?" I nod. "Oh. Then came in." The man opens the door all the way, letting me in.

I see a few beer bottles on the floor as the man guides me to the couch. He excuses himself to get Jill, entering a bedroom. He comes out looking confuse. He heads towards a door, facing me, putting his ear on it. When he takes it off, he goes into another room before coming out with what seem to be some sort of lock pick.

"This will only take a minute." He goes back to the door, jams the lock pick in the door knob, fiddling with it. I hear a soft click when he opens the door, putting his upper body in the room. "Hey Jill! Someone wants to.." There is loud scream coming from the room.

"OH MY GOSH STEVE! GET OUTTA HERE! I'M TAKING A SHOWER!" I see bath products either hit him or come sailing into the hallway. I get a glimpses of Jill before she slams the door.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU LIKE THIS BEFORE!" He yells. "AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE, SOMEONE WANT TO TALK TO YOU." He turns around, walking towards me. "Sorry about her. She gets like that sometimes." I would probably get that way to if some guy entered the bathroom while I'm taking a shower.

He goes over to a kitchen, seeming to be cooking something. I watch the bathroom door, anticipating it to open. When it does, she steps into the room, only with a towel on. I doubt she even notice me before entering one of the bedrooms. Within a few minutes, she comes out wearing a black shirt and short-shorts.

"Dammit Steve! One of theses days I'm going to ring your neck!"

"Not while company is here." Her hair stands on end, turning around to see me.

"Hi there!" She says with a smile before turning back to who she calls Steve, punching him in the arm. "How come you didn't tell me someone was over?!"

"I DID! YOU MUST HAD WATER IN YOUR EARS! By the way, she said she wanted to talk to you." I could tell Jill wanted to argue some more, but doesn't want to show her true colors in front of a totally stranger. She just smiles at him before coming over to sit next to me. She stares at me with a strange look. I cover my stomach when she begins to stare at it.

"I don't believe we met."

"We haven't. I live with Raymond at the Hinata Sou."

"You do?" She seems surprise with this. "Well then, what do you need to talk about him with me for?" I take a deep breath before I start to explain my intention.

"It's not him I wanted to talk about." I see her rise an eyebrow. "I...I...came to talk about what happen last night between you and Keitaro." She drops her eyebrow pose into a blank stare.

"Who?"

"Keitaro." Continuing with her expression, she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about." She turns away from me. "Hey Steve! Do we know a...uh..." She turns back to me. "What's the name again?"

"Keitaro." She turns away again.

"Yeah! Do we know a guy by that name?" I look at him, seeming to be eating eggs. He gulps a small portion down before speaking.

"Sorry. That name doesn't ring a bell."

I'm really confuse now. The address I borrow (all right, stole) from Raymond is this one and a person name Jill lives here. They both told me that they have met each other, so how come they don't know Keitaro?

"Uh...my head." I turn towards the groaning, seeing a dark skin man coming out of a bedroom, holding his head.

"Have a hangover there, Mark?" Steve ask.

"A little. At least I don't feel like throwing up anymore."

"That's good," Jill says. "Hey! This girl came over to talk to me about some guy name...what was it again?" I'm starting to wonder if memory lost is common when you drink too much.

"Keitaro."

"Yeah! That name! Anyway, she wanted to talk to me about what I did was that guy last night. Problem is I don't know anyone by that name and neither does Steve." He leans on the wall, thinking about it.

"Oh Keitaro! Now I remember. We all know him."

"We do?!" Both Jill and Steve ecstatically say.

"Yeah! You two call him Billy!"

"Oh! Billy!" Billy? Why is Keitaro using his English name again?

"Sorry for my friends not knowing Keitaro's real name," Mark says, staggering towards me. "Neither of them can say 'non-American' names very well, especially Steve. So, if you go by another name they might be able to say, you should use that." It's like he was reading my mind. At least I know why Keitaro used his English name. Guess I should use mine.

"OK. My name is Rebecca." I watch Mark sitting next to Steve, putting some eggs and a piece of toast on his plate.

"All right Rebecca. What did you want to talk about Billy for?" I explain in minor detail about what everyone had told me about last night. I don't want to assume anything until I get all the facts. "Wow! That's what he told you?"

"Yes."

"How come you came all the way here to talk to me about this?"

"I...huh...well...I'm close friends with the girl he's dating and..."

"Wait! Billy has a girlfriend?" She ask as the two guys begin to gag at their food.

"My gosh Jill!" Steve hollers. "Why are you always stealing other girls' Asian boyfriends?"

"SHUT UP! HE CAME ON TO ME!"

"Yeah, but you did flirt with him a whole lot." Mark says. The guys begin to argue with Jill about last night's situation as I feel the angry and betrayal lifted off my shoulder. I knew Keitaro was telling the truth all a long and now finding out that Jill flirts a lot with him, none of it was really his fault. Feeling better about this, I get up from the couch.

"Thank you all for your time. I think Keitaro's...or Billy's girlfriend will be fine about what he did."

"What do you mean by that?" Jill ask.

"She means that his girlfriend will understand that you're a boyfriend stealer." The two of them argue again, louder this time. Getting away from their verbal battle, Mark gets up and walks both to me.

"I'm glad that we can help Keitaro's girlfriend about last night." I blush really hard, smiling at him for his sensitive comment. "By the way, unlike those two, I can say anyone's name. So, what's your actually name Rebecca?"

"Oh. My name is Shinobu Maehara." His good hearted and calm expression changes to confusion and a little of fear.

"Do you say...your name is...Shinobu?" He shudders, seeing a twitch in his eye. I'm a little terrify by this, hoping he doesn't hurt me.

"Yes..." He looks upset, looking at my stomach then back at me.

"Are you pregnant?" I'm a little taken back by his question, but I am starting to show that I am.

"Yes..." He breathes heavily, turning away from me and shaking his head. I slowly come over to him, but back away when he starts pounding on the wall.

"No. No! NO!" I can hear him crying as Jill and Steve stop their argument and rush over.

"Damn Mark! What's wrong?" Steve ask. Mark slowly turns his head at him, showing tears running down his face.

"Raymond did cheat on Fong Ling."

"What are you talking?" Jill says, demanding an answer. He points at me with his chin.

"Her name's Shinobu."

"So?"

"Wait Steve. That name seems..." She slowly turns her head at me, looking pale. "Oh my gosh. No." She grabs her head with both her hands, shaking in disbelieve. "It can't be true."

"What can't? What are you two talking about?" Steve ask.

"Remember what that one girl said last night when she saw Raymond?"

"The one with the long black hair?" Mark nods. "I think. Something about that he should be helping their pregnant friend..." He drops his mouth, turn to me with a ghostly look. "You? You're pregnant with Raymond's baby?"

I'm terrify by the way they're looking at me. I want to tell them the truth, but I promise to keep it a secret. So I say nothing, turning away from them. I can hear them breathing hard, saying something in a low voice that I'm unable to hear. When I look up, I see Jill sitting on the couch, crying to herself. The others are showing a sad expression. It seems that Mark is taking this harder.

"That bastard," Jill says out loud over her crying.

"Stop it Jill," Mark tells her.

"WHY?!" She yells, getting up and walking towards him. "WHY CAN'T I CALL HIM THAT?" She shoves him into the wall. "YOUR BEST FRIEND JUST CHEATED ON MY BEST FRIEND! AND HE GOT HER PREGNANT!"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT LIKE HIM TO DO THIS!" I watch them yell at each other. Steve joins in, trying to get them to stop yelling. I feel worst then when I enter this place. I caused them to think the worst in their friend. I only known him for a little while, but these are his friends. They should know the truth about him and about me and Keitaro.

"Stop! Just stop!" I yell, getting their attention. I know what I'm about to do maybe wrong, but they need to know that their friend isn't a cheat. "Raymond didn't get me pregnant."

"Then who?" Jill ask with a hint of anger in her voice. I hope that Keitaro and Raymond can forgive me for what I'm about to say.

"Keitaro." I explain to them everything that has been going on since Raymond arrived at the Hinata Sou. They all look stun and pale, but also calm.

"Billy got you pregnant?" Steve ask.

"Wait! Billy's your boyfriend?" Jill ask.

"Yes and...yes." I can see a sign of relief in all their faces, knowing that their friend didn't really impregnated me. But Jill also is showing a little embarrassment.

"Look Rebecca. About what happen with Billy and I..."

"Oh don't worry," I cut her off. "You provoked him. And now that I know you like to flirt with Asian guys, stay away from him!" The guys holler louder than before, clapping their hands.

"Man! This morning has been full of surprises!" Mark lets out. "At least we know Raymond didn't cheat on Fong Ling."

"Yeah. That's true," Jill agrees. "Those guys must really appreciate you coming here to clear everything up."

"Actually...they don't even know I left the apartment."

"What?!" All three of them look scare out of their minds, looking at the clock.

"You better call home and tell them about that your here," Steve tells me.

"But I might get them in trouble if someone else picks up the phone."

"Is there another number you can dial? Like Billy's cell phone?" Oh. Of course. I forget about it sometime since he doesn't use it a whole lot.

I nod my head, being taken to a speaker phone. I dial up his number, anticipating to hear his sweet, loving voice.

"Hello?" I know it's him, sounding rather depress.

"Keitaro, it's me."

"Shinobu!" I can hear rumbling in the background. "Where are you? We're all worry about you?" I know he's not going to like what I'm about to tell him, but he needs to know.

"I'm at the student apartments near Toudai."

"What? Why are you there?"

"Come to talk to Jill about last night."

"How come?"

"I just needed to. All right?!" I don't know why I suddenly got angry at him. Maybe it's because I told the secret behind his back.

"Shinobu, I'm not mad at you. I know they're good people, so I know you're safe now. "

"Yeah but..." I let out a long silences, knowing that he'd be mad at me for telling them the secret.

"You still there?"

"Yeah."

"What were you saying Shinobu?"

"I told them that it was you the got me pregnant." There is a long silences on the other side. I know that he's mad at me now. I'm about to hang up when I hear him again.

"Hello?"

"Keitaro. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Shinobu...this is Raymond. Speak English."

"Huh? What's going on?"

"I don't know. Keitaro handed me the phone and told me you wanted to tell me something."

"Well..."

"What is it? And where are you?"

"I'm at the student apartments with your friends."

"My friends?! Oh, please don't tell me..."

"I told them about Keitaro and I. I'm sorry." I don't know how he'll react. I have seen him mad in front of the others, but I know he's just acting.

"Well, this is great," he says. "Now even more people know about this." He sounds calm that I told his friends. But...

"Raymond. What did you mean by 'more people know about this'?"

"Keitaro told your friends about you two." I'm actually speechless. I don't know why he did that, but I know what he's going through.

"So, my friends know now?"

"Yeah. And don't worry. They promise not to tell anyone."

"I'm glad. Can you please put back Keitaro?"

"Sure." I can hear the phone bring exchange.

"Shinobu. I'm sorry that I told your friend about this."

"Don't worry Keitaro. I understand. But are you..."

"Mad about you telling Raymond's friends? No. They deserve to know since we are hanging all of his time."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry. Just come back safe." I can hear someone yelling in the background. "Oh. And Kazuhiro says he and everyone else wants their big breakfast you promised them." Now, I hear a 'We want food' chant.

"OK," I giggle. "I'll come back right away to cook their big breakfast."

"Please do. And Shinobu...I love you."

"I love you too Keitaro." We say our goodbyes and hang up. I thank Raymond's friends for letting me use their phone and tell them they can come by the Hinata Sou before I leave to go home.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	12. All Together Now

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** HinaGuy749 & DeathofHell

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: All Together Now

I lay out the futons side by side in my room, getting ready for tonight's sleep over. I still can't believe our luck: Mutsumi, Naru, Su and Motoko all are on the field trip together, Kitsune has to work late and Sarah is with her papa. This is the perfect opportunity for my friends to get to know Raymond's friends.

It's been weeks since Keitaro and I told the truth about my pregnancy with other people and it couldn't have gotten any better. My friends are more accepting about this that they have taken me to a few baby shops so I can get an idea of what I should be getting. It's funny when we see Kazuhiro ask Akiko when he should expect a little one of their own. Also, they been chatting up with Raymond more, being friendly with him. Speaking of him, his friends have shown up to the apartments almost every time they go to school since knowing the truth. I try to keep my eye on Jill, but she and the guys distract the other residents in order for Keitaro and I to be alone that I don't need to. But I'm a little concern about Steve, who had 'accidentally' walked in on Naru and Motoko changing numerous times. I just hope he doesn't do that tonight!

Once everything looks set, I go downstairs to see my friends all staring at Raymond, who is sleeping on the couch. I wouldn't mind them doing this, but they've been staring at him over an hour now!

"You guys still at this?"

"Come Shinobu!" Kazuhiro softly yells. "None of us have seen an American sleep before. It just so...well...interesting."

"INTERESTING?!" I yell. "He sleeps like us! There is nothing interesting about it!" I see Keitaro walking out of the dining room. I rush over to him, give a big hug and kiss him on the lips.

"Come on you two! Get a room!" Sachiko tells me, causing me to giggle. We all hear a knock on the door. Keitaro excuses himself to check. A minute later, he comes back with Raymond's friends.

"Hey!" Mark yells, getting our attention. "Now, who said you could start the party without me?" I watch Jill come from behind, punching him in the arm.

"Me since you didn't say us."

"I got the booze!" Steve yells out, hold a case of beer in each hand. "So, who wants to drink?"

"Steve! Most of the people here are underage! And one of them happens to be my girlfriend, who's pregnant!" Keitaro tells him. Just hearing him calling me his girlfriend puts a smile to my face.

"Fine! Fine! More for me than."

"You mean us!" Jill says. "Hey! Where's Raymond?"

"Right here." Hideki says, pointing to him on the couch. I still wonder how he can't wake up from all the talking or yelling. All of his friends walk up to him, staring at him like they're examining a dead body.

"Don't tell me he pulled another all night photography shoots again," Mark says.

"He did," Keitaro tells him. "I saw him shooting something when I got downstairs for breakfast. He wasn't finish until about eleven when he crashed on the couch." Mark looks very eager for some reason.

"Not it!" He yells. I thought that would wake him up, but his just turns over to his side.

"Awww man!" Steve lets out.

"What's going on?" Keitaro ask.

"Something fun we get to do to Raymond," Mark says, walking away with Keitaro.

"Do I really have to do this?" Steve says with concern, looking at Jill.

"You heard what he said before. He would rather have a guy do that than me." All of us look dumbfound, wondering what they're going to do to Raymond.

"OK. Fine. I just hope..."

"I got it!" Mark yells, holding up a fire extinguisher above his head. Now, what in the world are these American people doing?

"Shoot."

"Come on Steve. It's time to wake up Raymond."

"Wait guys! Let me get my camera ready." Jill pull out a small digital camera from her bag, pointing it at Raymond. "Ok guys. Go for it."

We watch Steve go behind the couch, seeming unwilling to do something. Both Mark and Jill tease to do it until he gives in, reaching at Raymond to unbuckle his belt. We see his disgusted face as he pulls up the waist of the pants, making enough room for Mark to put the hose of the fire extinguisher in. Once he pushes the lever, heavy white smoke comes out of his pants, causing him to jump a foot from the couch, screaming. After a bright flash from the camera, he comes crashing back down on the couch. He rolls over, trying to stand but hits his legs on the table, sliding across it before falling to the floor. No one in the room can contain their laugher at what we just witness. I take a seat at a nearby chair, incase I fall.

"Damn Ray-Ray!" Mark snickers, crying so hard. "That's worse than the last time we did this to you." Last time? You mean they done this to him before? I really wished I could have seen that!

"SHUT UP!" He cries, taking out the hose from the fire extinguisher from his pants. He tries to stand up, but is having a hard time. "I'll beat you to a bloodily pulp, once I take the feeling back...huh...down there." We laugh even harder, causing a few people to fall down.

Once we all calm down, everyone began to introduce themselves. Jill managed to say a few of our names, including mine. Steve on the other hand, couldn't pronounce any, suggesting my friends to give him an English name. I was glad to see Mark stepping in to say he'll translate the names for him. I can tell some of my friends don't understand Steve's problem with names. Well, neither do I.

"Now that we know who's who, what should we do next?" Keitaro ask.

"Lets eat some food," Jill suggest. "What do you have?"

"We have a lot, but it's really for the people living here right now," I tell her. The residents here started noticing that we were getting short on money with the people we been bring over. So all the food here is only for us.

"That's fine. We got some money. If we pitch in a little, we can get something to feed all of us."

"That's a good idea. But what should we have?"

"How about pizza?" Akiko ask. My friends cheer in agreement. I see Raymond slap his forehead.

"Great! Now you done it!" I look at him oddly, wondering why he said that.

"As long as it's vegetarian." Steve says.

"Come one man!" Mark shouts, pushing him. "How can you deny me the all meat experience?"

"Dude! I been most of those animals!" I give an even stranger and confusing look at Steve.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas and mint frosting," Jill says with a bright blushing smile. I notice that all my friends and Keitaro have drop their mouths, looking at her with confusion and a little disgust at what she wants. I was wondering if Americans eat that kind of pizza when I see the guys also looking disgusted.

"Uh Starfire, not everything on the menu is a pizza topping," Raymond tells her.

"Oh..." I feel relief when she says that and giggle from embarrassment, but I wonder why he called her Starfire.

"Double pepperoni," Mark recommends.

"I'm not eating meat!" Steve snaps at him.

"There's no meat in pepperoni!" Mark snaps back as all four of them yell at one another what they want. I don't understand a single word what they're say, noticing that all of us are pretty baffle at what were seeing. Suddenly, they all look at us with a hellish expression

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD HAVE?" They all say together in an evil tone. It causes all of us to take a step back. I see Akiko grab Kazuhiro out of fear. Even Tsuyoshi and Hideki, who are great martial art fighters, look frighten as they both trip over each other and fall to the floor. The situation feels too tense when Raymond and his friends start laughing.

"Man! You should have seen the looks on your face!" Steve manages to say through his laughing cries.

"Yeah! It's was just priceless!" Jill adds as Mark falls to the floor laughing. Raymond covers his mouth and walks away from the group. The laugher of them is contagious because for some reason, we are all laughing.

"Man! That was the most frightening, yet funny experience I ever had," Kazuhiro says, still holding Akiko. "I swear that you guys were going to kill us or something."

"We wouldn't do that man," Mark tells him, getting up from the floor. "We're all friendly people, well...Jill, Ray-Ray and I are anyway. We're not sure what Steve is yet."

"HEY!" Steve yells, pumping his fist.

"Come on guys! No fighting now!" Jill says. "Let's decide on what we should really have." We all still agreed on pizza, getting three large ones with different toppings. Keitaro and I know of a pizza place on the other side of town that will delivery under 30 minutes or it's free and we always get it free since they're always late.

Because Mark knows a little bit of Japanese, we make him place the order. We all listen to him, some what amaze in how perfect he speaks the language. When he finishes, we all congratulate him with cheers and claps.

"Thank you. Thank you," he says, smiling brightly. "But I don't deserve it. I should know the language since I minor in it."

"Minor?" Some of us say in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like a backup for your major in college."

"So, what is your major?" Hideki ask.

"Administration of justice."

"Oh. How about you Jill?"

"Me? Well, my major is Raymond's minor and my minor is Mark's major." My friends and I shake our heads, wondering what she meant.

"Huh?"

"She majors in theater and minors in administration of justice," Raymond tells us.

"Wait! You're in theater, Raymond?" Tsuyoshi ask.

"Yeah. Didn't you know?"

"No! I only thought you only did photography."

"Well, now you know. So there."

"What do you major or minor in Steve?" Sachiko ask.

"Me? Well, I'm still undecided."

"You are?" Akiko says in a surprise tone. "I thought everyone knew what they wanted to be once they got into college?"

"Not really," Mark says. "People go to college for different reasons. Some people I know are very smart, but don't know what they want to be. Other people have changed their major because they either don't like it or want to be something else."

This kind of hits my friends and I real hard. Within a few months, we'll all be graduating and going our separate ways. Most of them want to go to college, but don't know what to be. I get a few more years to decide since I'm going to be raising a baby, but I'd be in the same boat with my friends in what I want to do in the future.

"There is no real rush in what you want to be when you're in college," Jill adds. "But it would be nice to have a major. I mean, Steve is the oldest one of us and he still doesn't know what he wants to be!"

"Oldest one?" Kazuhiro sarcastically ask. "He can't be older then Keitaro. He's 23." I wanted to slap him silly for saying that when Steve speaks.

"That's all? Man! I'm 25!" We look at him in a surprising matter. It's kind of hard to believe that someone a little older then Keitaro doesn't know what they want to be.

"You're that old and you still don't know what you want to be?" I ask. "What have you been doing?"

"Let's see. Three years at Chico State. Good party school. Then I transferred to the University of Santa Cruz. Better party school. After three years there, I transferred to University of San Francisco. I'm going to make it a party school."

"Yeah right!" Jill cries out, laughing at him.

"Oh shut up Starfire."

"Hey! That's the second time someone called Jill, Starfire," I say, finally remembering to ask. "Why do you call her that?"

"Oh. It's her teen titan name?"

"What?" My friends and I yell.

"All of us, including Raymond's girlfriend, watch a cartoon show called the Teen Titans. We like it so much that we gave each other names. As you now know, Jill's titan name is Starfire. Mine is Beast Boy."

"I'm Robin," Raymond adds.

"And I'm Cyborg," Mark tells us. "By the way, Robin, if it's all right with you, we would like to make Keitaro an honorary titan, he's always hanging out with us." I'm more stun about this then Keitaro.

"I don't mind, but shouldn't we talk to Raven about this? She's part of the team."

"I already did," Jill says. "I told her everything about what's been going with you and she's fine with it."

"That's good. Wait! You told her everything? Like..."

"How you supposedly got another girl pregnant? Yeah, I did. But is fine that you were helping a Billy." Raymond starts crying a waterfall.

"Dammit! I wanted to tell her."

"But I had her number and a phone card. Now, give Billy his titan name."

"Fine! Uh...what name? There are only five titans."

"Don't you remember the honorary titan?"

"It's been a while. Let me think." He thinks hard about it for a bit before giving a surprising look. "Oh. That guy."

"What guy?" Keitaro ask.

"I'll only tell if you want to be a teen titan."

"Sure. I get along with all of you really well." Raymond walks over to him and shakes his hand.

"Then welcome to the titans, Aqualad."

"What?!" My guy friends begin to laugh. I don't know much of comics in America, but that has to be one of the worst names I have ever heard of. Still, that's my boyfriend's titan name now. "Aqualad?! What does he do? I never heard of him before!"

"Pretty much can breathe under water and talks to the fishes." Now my girl friends are laughing, seeing Keitaro dropping his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry, but that's lame."

"But he is the cutest one in the show, Aqualad!" Jill says in a cute high pitch voice, staring at him like she wants him.

"Hey!" I yell at her, putting my arms around him. "Don't be flirting with my Aqualad!" I can hear a few of my friends snicker at that comment.

"Hey Shinobu. Why are you getting angry at Jill for?" Sachiko ask.

"Because she likes to steal Asian boyfriends from another girls." I see Akiko get startled.

"Is that true?"

"Hell yeah!" Steve shouts. "Starfire been trying to seduce Aqualad ever since they met."

"Shut up Beast Boy!"

"And she's been trying to get the hook-up with Robin," Mark adds. "Even those he's dating Raven and they're best friends."

"SHUT UP CYBORG!" She begins to argue with them. Akiko is surprise by what she had been told, clutching onto Kazuhiro's arm.

"Hey Jill! You can take one of the twins over there!" She says, pointing to Tsuyoshi and Hideki. "This one is taken!" She wraps her arms around him, staring at her with an nasty expression. Jill looks embarrass, taking it out on Raymond.

"Damn you! Why can you guys spread these lies about me!"

"But I didn't say anything! Besides, they aren't lies!" Now Jill chases Raymond around the couch. They go around about a dozen times before he trips, landing on the couch. Jill jumps on top of him, grabs a pillow and beats him silly with it, causing everyone to laugh. After a few minutes, Mark and Steve goes over to them and yanks Jill off.

"That's enough Starfire. We don't want you arrested to killing my best friend now," Mark says.

"Fine!" She hits him with the pillow and throws it at Steve, hitting him in the head. "Just because I'm telling the truth about Aqualad doesn't mean I should deserve this."

"With your past, you should!"

"SHUT UP ROBIN!"

"Hey Jill," Keitaro gets a evil glance from her. "Or...Starfire." Now she's smiling. "You said that my character is the handsome one. What does he look like?"

"I can't really describe your character's appearance. You have to watch the show to find out what he looks like."

"Darn. We don't get the Teen Titans here."

"That reminds me. Be right back." Raymond runs over to the stairs and returns in a few minutes holding some CD cases.

"What's that?"

"The unofficially first season of the Teen Titans."

"Unofficially? What do you mean by that?" Hideki ask.

"Well, the DVDs aren't licensed. Our friend Bruce burn it and sent them to me."

"Wait! Bruce burned them?" Mark ask as Raymond nods his head. "Isn't that illegal to do?"

"It's illegal to sell them Officer Cyborg, just like when you sold those bootleg Titanic videos in high school, remember?" We all watch Mark begin to sweat profusely, looking nervous.

"Whoa Mark! You actually sold something that was not legal?" Jill ask. Her and Steve wait for an answer. I really didn't care if he sold bootleg videos or not. It's actually common in Asian countries. He seems to delay when there is a knock on the door.

"Hey! Pizza man is here," he says, changing the subject as he looks at his watch. "And he's ten minutes late! I'll go get it." He takes one step before Keitaro stops him.

"Oh no, no, no. I'll go get it so you can be with your friends. By the way, Raymond, pop in those DVDs. I think we are all curious to see this Teen Titans show."

"OK."

"Do you think we'll be able to watch it?" Steve ask. "I mean, were in a different regional."

"I'm not sure. I got this in the mail yesterday. But this is Bruce we're talking about." He walks towards the DVD player in the living room as the rest of us take our sits on the couches. When Keitaro comes back and sets the pizzas on the small table, I make him sit in the two-sit couch on the side so no one can get near us. My friends sit on the opposite side together. Once the player runs the DVD, Raymond take a sit away from his friends, in between them and us.

For the next four and a half hours, we all watch the Teen Titans as we munch on our free pizza. This Cartoon Network logo is bothersome, but I am very surprise that the cartoon was drawn like an anime. They have stuff like chibis and the arm waves that anime shows have here. I'm impressed with the way it's drawn. I am also surprise to recognize Puffy AmiYumi singing. My friends and I are big fans of them. The joke with the pizza thing that the Americans did came up in the first episode and we all gave that 'snake eye' look. Well, mine was more like 'you guys practice this a lot, didn't you' look.

We were all quiet through most of the show, laughing at the funny things and cheering during the fighting sequence. But when we reached a show about a boat being in the sea, the Americans started singing the opening theme, in Japanese. I was about to ask why when I hear the theme song began... in Japanese! My mouth drops and my eyes in spirals. Most of my friends look that same way. Keitaro got up from the couch and smack the TV, yelling "Is this really in Japanese?!" as Raymond and his friends laugh. This is confusing. I mean, this is shown in America, right?

That same episode shows Aqualad. He looks well drawn, but doesn't that much hair bother him in the water? I check on Jill when her character looked all love sick around him; but she was just watching the show.

The rest of the time went back smoothly with the Japanese lyrics popping back in a few episodes with one also have the song K2G. Once it's all over, we began moving around and stretching. Well, they did. I held onto Keitaro tightly so he couldn't get up.

"That was a great show," Tsuyoshi says, seeming to be play fighting with Mark.

"Yeah. It's the best."

"What should we do next?" Akiko ask, stretching out her back. "It's only eleven."

"How about karaoke?" Hideki suggest as I notice Keitaro shaking his head. I found that odd since he likes karaoke when I hear the American guys yelling.

"NO!" My friends and I are taken back by this. They seem really angry about karaoke.

"Come on guy! It'll be really fun!" Jill pouts, jumping around like a little kid.

"But you know we don't like karaoke!" Raymond tells her with his arms cross.

"Than sing your acappella thing," Keitaro says, getting out of my grip and standing up. Both Mark and Steve give ghostly looks.

"How do you know he sings acappella?" Steve ask.

"He printed a picture of you three singing outside some store."

"Oh great!" Mark exclaims.

"What's this acappella?" I ask.

"Acappella is when a person or group of people who sing without any instrumental accompaniment," Raymond replies.

"You think you guys can sing some acappella?" Sachiko ask. "I can't speak for everyone, but I never heard it before." The guys look at each other, giving odd gazes as if they're talking with their minds.

"I'm going to need another drink before we start," Steve says walking away.

"Great!" Jill yells, jumping up and down, clapping her hands. "These guys are pretty funny when they sing acappella, dancing and moving with the beat of the song like a bunch of morons!"

"Hey!" The guys shouts.

"Should we turn on the karaoke machine so you guys can do your acappella?" Hideki ask.

"Don't," Raymond tells him, walking over to the DVD player and taking of the DVDs. "That karaoke stuff has musical background. Acappella only uses voices and maybe the snap of the fingers."

"Oh. Well, what songs can you sing?"

"Anything as long as we know it," Steve answers, taking a drink. "Speaking of which, what should we start with?"

"How about _Stacy's Mom_?" Raymond suggest.

"NO!" Jill yells, looking angry with fire in her eyes. "It's a stupid, popish song that no one in there right mind likes!"

"Damn Jill! What crawled up your butt?" Steve ask.

"Yeah! I mean, we really don't like Raymond's popish music, but that one's all right. Why do you hate it?" Mark adds.

"She only hates the song because her middle name is Stacy." Raymond says looking like nothing's wrong. Jill, on the other hand, looks like a deer caught in the headlight while Mark and Steve cover their mouths.

"What?! Where did you get that from?" Jill ask with a pale complexion.

"You think Fong Ling only tells secrets about me to you, Jill Stacy Valentine?" He gives her a fake grin as she sweats profusely. I notice Mark and Steve grab each other by the shoulder, swaying side to side.

"_Stacy's mom has got it goin on, she's all I want and I've waited for so long, Stacy can't ya see? You're just not the girl for me, I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with..._" A pillow is thrown at Mark, causing him to fall down. Jill runs at Steve and chokes him to the ground.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She yells repeatedly. The rest of us, even Keitaro and Raymond, have been laughing at the singing performance that seeing this added more wood to the fire. I hold Keitaro tightly while I found myself almost falling.

"Boy! This is the first time that Jill doesn't come after me!" She looks back at him with evilness in her eyes and a scary smile. "Uh oh..." She gets off of Steve and chases after Raymond around the living room. Once she tackles him to the floor, we began to set up the karaoke system.

The next few hours, we all sing like fools. My friends and I may love karaoke, but none of us would be getting a singing contract anytime in our lives. Raymond and his friends are worse, but they did provide entertaining dancing for us. I think Keitaro sounds great, especially when we do a duet together. Just hearing his voice makes my heart melt. Jill tries to sing with him, but her friends and I stop her at every opportunity.

Near the end, some of them were sleepily or already a sleep. Well, I think Steve passed out. We decided to stop and pack it in for the night, even those I was feeling energize. I told everyone that I would stay and clean-up. Everyone thanks me and goes to bed. It only took me a few minutes before I am done. I turn off the lights and make my way to my bedroom when I saw Keitaro standing next to the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." I smile at him, somehow knowing everyone else is asleep.

"Me either."

Without another word, I take him by the hand and lead him to the top of the apartments. I try to climb the roof, but he holds me back, telling me it's too dangerous under my condition. I'm a little sad since this is my secret getaway place. I was about to go down in despair when Keitaro grabs me from behind and carries me over to the roof, gently putting me down at the top.

"My hero!" I kiss him on the cheek. We simultaneously sit on the roof with him holding me from behind. I'm always cautions when I was on the roof, but with Keitaro holding me, I know nothing bad can happen.

"How was tonight for you?" He ask.

"It was oddly refreshing."

"Oh? How so?"

"My friends were all tense and intimidated, meeting American college kids. They thought they would be intellectuals, not a bunch of elementary students!"

"Yeah! I feel that way to when we're together at campus. But what about you?" I think about it for a bit, wanting to say it right.

"I was relieved when Steve didn't have a major and is older then you. It gives me a little more thought in what I want to be before I try the Toudai entrance exams."

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I'll be proud of you." His head begins to rest on my shoulder as I stare at the nightlife of the city.

"I forgot how beautiful this place is at night."

"Yeah, but nothing compares to you." I begin to blush, hoping he doesn't feel the heat of my cheeks.

"You're just saying that!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!" We playful fight a little more before realizing what were doing and laugh. He holds me a little tighter as I hold his hands. The atmosphere around us feels like we don't need to say anything at all, knowing what the other is thinking. But I speak anyway.

"It's been so long since we were last up here."

"I know. I still remember it." I know what he's talking about. It was when we came back from San Francisco. We raced each other to see to who make it to the top first, laughing and being cheery all the way there. It ended up in a tie, but that's because we were holding hands. We climbed up the roof and held each other, staring at the sunset. The feeling at the time was of happiness because we were finally together; but also forbidden since no one would agree to us being a couple. But I don't care what anyone thinks of us. I only care about Keitaro. I still do.

"Me too." I turn my head slightly and kiss him. We continue to look at the city for about ten minutes before he carries me down from the roof and back to my room.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW :)__**


	13. Happy Birthday Shinobu!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** HinaGuy749 & DeathofHell

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Happy Birthday Shinobu!

"Uhhh..." I moan out loud , trying to get out of bed. Man! This is become my daily routine: Hear the alarm clock, turning it off, wanting to chuck it out the window and getting my fat self out of bed before I sleep again and realize that I have five minutes to be at school! Oh...I hate this!

I look at the calendar and see that it's Saturday. At least it's only a half-day at school, but I really want to sleep in! It's my birthday for crying out loud! I did get an early birthday present from Mark and Jill when they built a ramp with guardrails so I can access my not-so secret hiding spot on the roof. I would also like to cuddle with Keitaro in bed, but that's a different story.

Might as well get out of bed since I didn't tell Raymond to cook. I throw my legs off the bed, trying to stand up. It's a little difficult now that I'm getting a little bigger. I finally jump out of bed (which takes me ten minutes), change my clothes and head down to the kitchen. When I reach the dining room, I can smell potatoes being cooked.

"What's going on?" I say to myself, slowly making my way to the kitchen door. I crack the door a bit and see both Keitaro and Raymond cooking. I cautiously step into the kitchen, watching Raymond grating a block of cheese into a pan while Keitaro is whipping something in a bowl.

"Are you sure you can eat that omelet, Raymond? It has eggs."

"I can Keitaro. I separated them." Keitaro lets out a puzzling look, turning towards him.

"How do you separate eggs?" I let out a quiet snicker, covering my mouth.

"Look! We don't have time for this. We need to cook this breakfast feast before Shinobu wakes up."

"It's more like a breakfast explosion the way were cooking."

"Shut up Aqualad! You're the one who burned the toast. I cook just fine."

"Oh yeah?" Keitaro puts down the bowl, goes to the ref and takes out a sturgeon. "Then cook this." Raymond turns around, seeing Keitaro walking towards him, holding the sturgeon. He yells really loud, looking pale. Then he grabs a knife and swings it sideways towards my boyfriend, who jumps back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm practicing on how to gut a fish, starting with you!" Raymond chases Keitaro around the kitchen table, cursing at him. Since the knife he's holding is a butter knife, I'm not concerned of either of them dying. But it's extremely funny that I began to laugh hard, watching them stop in their tracks and looking at me. Raymond seems embarrass, blushing and hiding the knife behind his back. Keitaro's expression looks like the fish, surprise with its mouth open.

"Hi Shinobu..." They say with a nervous tone. I put my hand in my hips, trying to act tough.

"And what are you two doing in my kitchen?" They both look at each other, but Raymond gives a sickly expression. Maybe he saw the fish.

"We're sorry," Keitaro begins. "But it's your birthday today and it was my idea to give you a break from cooking and have us guys do it for you."

"Awww..." I walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek. I don't worry about the other residents accidentally walking in on us doing this since Raymond is our lookout. "That's sweet. But what are you going to do with that fish?"

"We're almost done cooking breakfast, so I thought I make you some sushi before you head off for school." I can hear Raymond gagging behind us.

"Can I help?"

"I don't know. It's your..."

"PLEASE!!!" I beg him with my sad little girl impression.

"Oh, all right! We're almost done making the omelets..."

"Oh shoot!" Raymond shouts, running back to the pan and looking like he's about to cry. "Damn. It's trash." I walk over to the pan to see if I can salvage it, but it's a lost cause.

I help make a yolkless omelet and show Keitaro how to separate eggs. Once I'm done, we get our food and sit in the dining room. One by one, the other residents come to get their breakfast, saying "Happy Birthday" to me before they do and join us at the table. Not much conversation around, but it's usually like this in the morning.

Once I'm finish, I take my plate back to the kitchen, wash it and prepare to make sushi out of the sturgeon. Just as everything is set, Keitaro comes in. I wait for him to clean his dishes so he can help me. He already prepared the rice for me when he was cooking breakfast, so making the sushi went by pretty quick. I fill my lunch box with the sushi, left over rice and some left over strips of beef. I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek for the help before I'm off to school.

School was the same like always: have classmates stare at my ever growing belly, trying to listen to my teachers as I try to take a quick nap and being goofy with my friends. Once school lets out, it was our turn to clean the classroom. I don't really like to clean it only because we're always goofing off, but this time, we only work, finishing early. We leave the school grounds and walk to Kazuhiro's parent's restaurant for a little birthday celebration.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINOBU!" They yell, bringing out a homemade cake. I am surprised to find out that they all came yesterday to make it for me. They even made the food, serving about twice as much as we need. We dig right into it and sing a little karaoke. About an hour after arriving, my friends start handing me presents.

"Here! Open mine first," Hideki says, handing me a large box wrapped in red paper. I open it neatly and nicely, making my friends a bit angry because I always take my time. Once the paper is gone and I open the box, it contains a large black coat. I take it out of the box and place it on my body for measurements, seeming to cover my body to my knees.

I thank Hideki for his gift and hug him before being handed a small bag covered in bunnies from Akiko. I take the gift out to reveal a heart-shaped picture frame.

"That's for any pictures of you and Sempai." I smile and give her a hug. It's a very nice gift, but I can't display it in my room until the other residents know about Keitaro and I.

The next gift I get is from Sachiko. It's another small bag, but this one has flowers on it. It contains stationery papers and envelopes of Pucca and the Cheese People. I also give her a smile and hug her.

Kazuhiro hands me his present. This one is in a small black cardboard sheet. I have no idea what this is until I open it.

"A gift card!" I shout in joy, noticing the amount is 5,500 yen. But when I see what store it's for, I nearly faint. "To Victoria Secret's?!" Immediately, Tsuyoshi spits out his drink, Hideki gives a blank stare and both Akiko and Sachiko start beating on Kazuhiro. I cover my face in embarrassment.

I check the clock and realize that I have to get home soon. No special reason other than to see Keitaro. I say good-bye to them, but Sachiko, who's choking Kazuhiro almost to death, says that I haven't received Tsuyoshi's gift. I see him blushing really hard, seeming ashamed by his present. I find this odd since he's usually the one that gives me the best birthday gift.

Everyone else notices his embarrassment and urges him to give me the present. He finally gives in, handing it to me. It's also in a small bag, but with ducks. When I look inside, I thought it was some kind of clothing. But when I take it out, it's actually a scarf. The color is green with my name in black Japanese characters. At first I thought he bought this for me, but the way it's made looks like someone who's just learning. I turn back to Tsuyoshi, looking at the ground.

"Sorry if it looks bad. I'm not very good at knitting." I'm stun that he actually made this for me. He must think I don't like it, continuing to avoid eye contact with me. I don't want him to feel like this. I really like his present. I decide to put it on, making sure my name is at the front, walk over to him and partially stick out the scarf.

"I think it looks great, don't you?" He looks up, seeing me wear the scarf and smiles. I give him a hug and begin to pack up.

I say good-bye to Kazuhiro, Akiko and Sachiko, who decide to clean up. I catch my bus back to the Hinata Sou, along with the twins who say I need protection since I'm carrying a lot of gifts. I don't mind them doing this. It's nice to have company. Once I reach my stop, I hug both of them and climb up the stairs.

Once I'm inside the apartments, I carry my gifts to my room, where I see more presents. I put my friends' gifts aside and open the others. All of them are from the residents here, with the exception of Keitaro and Raymond. I wasn't surprise to be getting maternity clothes, but to get it from all of them?! At least I'll be needing them in the months to come. I start folding them when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door slides open, popping out Raymond. With a smile on his face, he walks towards me and hands me a wrapped present.

"Happy Birthday Shinobu." I return the smile and open the present. I feel overjoyed to see a collage of Keitaro and I in a middle-size frame, that I almost drop it. It's in all sorts of colors, appearing to be penciled in. Also in the box is the original collage, which is in black and white.

"Thank you so much," I cry, hugging him.

"I couldn't have done it without Keitaro. Those are his pictures from when you two went to San Francisco." I was so moved and captivated by the images and colors that I didn't recognize some of the places we went to in San Francisco until the second look.

"This is really great work!"

"I'm glad you think so."

"Don't tell me that this isn't great!" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I think it great, too. But I would like to hear it from someone who isn't in the picture." I giggle, slapping him on the arm.

"Well, they're going to say the same thing."

"Yeah, but you won't be able to display it in your room." That's true. Some of the pictures on the collage are of us on our date.

"That's fine by me." I let out another giggle. He gives me a halfhearted smile, seeming to be upset about something. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you see..." he begins. "The residents here were wondering what I was going to get you for your birthday. I couldn't tell them about the collage because of Keitaro, so without thinking, I said I was going to take you out on a date." His voice trails off at that word and I become angry and tense. We're suppose to pretend that we're a couple (or lack there of) in front of the other residents, but actually having a date?

"What does Keitaro have to say?"

"He's upset, but understands."

"I guess that's the price we have to pay for this lie." He nods. "Well, I better go see him and tell him that I'll be thinking of him the whole time."

"But he's not here."

"HUH? Where is he?"

"Right after you left, he remembered that he had a photo project to do with my friends and it's due next class. It's portrait work outdoors, but the assignment needs both day and night time shots. I don't know where he's shooting or when he'll get done. All I know is that he'll get back way late."

"I see. So we really have to go through with this."

"Afraid so," he says, sounding setup. I feel the same way. All I wanted to do when I got home was to be with Keitaro. "Sorry that I created this whole mess..."

"Oh, don't worry. I know you were just protecting us. But do you really have to go on a...date?"

"In the beginning, at least." I express confusion across my face.

"What do you mean?"

"Since this is your last birthday before you have that baby, I thought you could go out with a bang."

"A bang?"

"Yeah. You know. Like a remembrance."

"Oh? What in that big head of yours did you think of?"

"You riding in a limo." I'm a bit startle that he actually thought of that for a date. Then again, he's from America and they do things differently there. "We can go anywhere you want and just hang out."

"WOW! I don't know what to say."

"Just agree that you'll wear something...formal on this...hmmm...you know." He smiles at me before leaving. I don't know why, but I'm excited to be riding in a limo. I've never been in one before. He thinks of some pretty good things; but I'm bothered when he asked me to wear something formal. I guess it would be unfitting to wear some average in something that's considered high society.

The next few hours went by quickly as I cook dinner and try to find something to wear. I'm starting to get fat in nearly all of my old clothes and won't be wearing them for quite a while. I decide to wear my black kimono since that's about the only thing formal I can wear while pregnant. I ask Mutsumi to help tie my orange sash since I'm never good at doing it. Once she's done and compliments me, I check myself in the mirror. I look pretty good and can't really tell that I'm pregnant. After I fix my hair and put chopsticks to hold them up right, I decide to bring the coat Hideki gave me, incase the weather is really cold. I also decide to wear my regular shoes since I can't find the socks that go with my sandals.

Once I'm set, I go downstairs where everyone is in the living room. They compliment me as I hear someone going down the stairs. I turn around to see Raymond in a black suit with matching vest. I find it odd that he's fixing his collar since he's not wearing a tie. Once he's done, he walks towards me.

"You look beautiful Shinobu. Ready to go?" He ask, sticking out his elbow. I nod and grab a hold of it. He looks a bit nervous, casually walking out the door. I hear most of them say "Have fun Shinobu", either forgetting or still angry at Raymond. Mutsumi is the only one who says his name, telling us to enjoy ourselves.

We carefully walk down the stairs, where the limo is waiting. I'm taken back by the sight of it. I have seen them in the movies and sometimes on the street, but never have I been this close to one. I'm jumpy as he opens the door for me. I slide myself in and feel amaze being in luxury. It's furnished in leather, a bottle of some sort sitting in ice and a plate of various sushi. I can't believe that I'm in one of these! It feels great, but I also feel guilty that Keitaro isn't here to experience this.

Once Raymond gets in, he tells the driver we're ready and takes off. I try to enjoy myself, but the thought of Keitaro not being here with me makes me sad. I try to grab a sushi roll when the limo makes a right turn and hits the curb. I manage to catch some sushi rolls that jumped off the plate, leaving a few on the floor. The plate itself is still on the counter. The driver slows down and parks to the side.

"What the?!" Raymond burst out. "I'm going to have a talk with the driver. I'll be right back." He exits the limo while I return the sushi rolls in my hand back to the plate. I pick up the ones on the floor and toss them into the garbage. At least, I think it's the garbage. I begin to eat a few rolls when I hear the door open.

"Hey! Just because I drove poorly doesn't mean I can't get one sushi roll!" I thought it was odd for Raymond to joke about something he doesn't eat. But the voice doesn't sound like him. I turn my attention towards the door and almost choke when I see Keitaro, wearing his kung-fu suit he bought In San Francisco.

"Kei...Kei..."I couldn't say his name, feeling this is a dream. He shown an embarrassing smile at me and leaned forward, kissing me on the lips. When I feel him pull back, HE'S STILL THERE! THIS IS NO DREAM! THIS IS REAL!

"Happy Birthday Shinobu." He gets into the car and closes the door. I'm still in shock that he's here!

"What's going on? I thought..." Before I could finish my sentence, the dark divider slowly goes down, revealing Raymond on the other side, wearing what seems to be a chauffeur's hat.

"Good evening," he says in a funny, but also creepy voice. "I'm Raymond and I'll be you new driver for the night." I have no idea what's going on, but I feel that I been played. I lightly punch Keitaro on the shoulder. After hearing him whine how hard I hit, I pick up some ice and throw it at Raymond. He ducks the attack, but looks scared when he pops up again.

"Damn! What's wrong with you?" Raymond asked.

"Why did you guys trick me?"

"This was my idea," Keitaro says, holding his shoulder. "I wanted to surprise you with a date."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We really haven't been on one since we came back to Japan. With all the time I been at Toudai and the other residents watching over Raymond like a hawk, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to go on one." I can't help but blush all over. I feel a bit mad that he hid this from me, but he did think of me by planning this surprise date, so I'm not mad at him for long.

"That's sweet," I tell him, giving him a hug and offer a sushi roll, which he gladly takes. "But why is Raymond going to drive us around?"

"My friends and I offer to help him make this date yours special and one to remember." I let out a smile, knowing that with they will.

"Thanks! So, what are your friends doing for us?" Raymond brings out a walkie-talkie.

"This is Seven Mary Three. I repeat. This is Seven Mary Three," he says into it. "Please state you codename, location and what you're about to do. Over."

"This is Seven Mary One. I'm in the kitchen of La Titans and I'm going to start cooking now. Over," I recognize Steve's voice. I'm kind of afraid of what he's going to cook and if he somehow puts beer into it.

"This is Seven Mary Two. I'm in my room and I'm going to get ready to serve the birthday girl and her boyfriend. Over," I recognize Jill's voice. Even those tonight is my birthday, I'm afraid of what she'd do to Keitaro.

"Dammit! I don't want to be here!" I recognize Mark's voice, shouting over the walkie-talkie. I'm a little curious where he is and what he's doing.

"Who is this? And state your location," Raymond repeats. I let out a laugh, seeing how serious he's taking this.

"Man! This is Seven Mary Four. I'm hanging on a tree branch about 50 yards from the Hinata Apartments, seeing if any of the other residents will leave." I'm totally shocked and a little frightened that someone is spying at the Hinata Sou. It's like someone is stocking us. I'm going to ask Keitaro to start putting surveillance around the place. "By the way, Shinobu looks very hot for her date and you Ray-Ray, look like a penguin. Over!"

"Yeah, yeah." Raymond turns down the volume, tossing the walkie-talkie to the next seat. He starts the limo and takes off.

We're in the limo for about an hour, feeding each other sushi rolls, doing a little bit of kissing and looking at the night view through the dark-tilted windows. I'm enjoying the time with Keitaro when I notice we're entering a parking lot. I roll down the divider to know what's going on.

"Why are we going here?" Instead of answering my question, Raymond exits the limo. I find that a bit rude, but Keitaro tells me not to be angry with him. We wait for Raymond to open the door before getting out. When we do, he hands Keitaro what seems to be tickets.

"Enjoy the show you two," he says, walking back to the limo.

"Hey!" I yell back, causing him to turn around. "What are you doing to do?"

"Don't worry about me. Steve let me borrow his portable DVD player and they're a few movies I been meaning to watch." With a smile, he turns back around and goes into the limo.

I hold onto Keitaro's arm, leading me out into the streets. We walk about a block before we reach the Kabuki-Za Theater. I'm very surprise to be here. This is a very famous theater and the price to see it has to be about 2000 yen. At least I don't have to worry about anyone from school around or in the theater. We rather waste our money on other things.

We go inside and presented our tickets. Once the person behind the booth takes them, we head to our seats. I'm a bit surprise to find myself in the fourth floor of this theater. They're very high up, but still good seats and I'm able to see the performance. The show is really great and I thought the costumes were so beautiful.

I find out that we'll only watch an act of the performance when Keitaro tells me just near the end. I'm disappointed that I won't know what happens next, but don't make a fuss about it since the beginning didn't make sense to me anyway.

We leave the theater and head back to the limo. Keitaro knocks on the driver side window, letting Raymond know that we're back. He gets out of the limo and opens the back door to let us in. Once he closes the door and get back in the driver's seat, we're back on the road.

The destination is a lot shorter then the one to the theater, so I know we're still in the city. When the limo finally stops and Raymond opens the door, I step out to see what looks like an apartment building with a bunch of people holding up bottles of some sort or lying on the ground. Before I can ask where we are, Keitaro takes my hand and briskly walks towards the apartments. We past a few people before climbing up some stairs. I don't know where he's taking me until he knocks on a door and opens up to reveal Jill behind it.

"Hello! And welcome to La Titans. Table for two?" She says with a cheery smile. We both nod as she fully opens the door. I take notice of her outfit and I'm a stun to see her covered up: black skirt down to her knees with pantyhose to match; a blue long-sleeve dress shirt with a small brown apron around her waist; she even has a bow tie around her neck.

She leads us to our table, where it's set up in the middle of the living room. It looks fancy with the white cloth covering it and a lit candle in the middle. Once we take our seats, I see many lit candles around the room and two fire extinguishers nearby. I never expected anyone to do this for me...ever! I wonder what we're going to have when Jill comes back and hands us menus.

"Here you go." She takes a notepad and pen out of her apron. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"We got our own," Keitaro replies, holding up the bottle from the limo. "But didn't Steve already cook the food?"

"He did, but we want to make this professional as much as probable."

"I see. Well then, you guys should have done a better job with the menus. It's full of mistakes."

"It is?" Keitaro hands her the menu. I scan it myself and see that almost every word is misspelled. I nearly drop it when Jill screams. "STEVE!"

"What is it?" He yells from the kitchen.

"You wrote the menus, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You wrote the damn thing completely wrong!"

"What do you mean?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice and the grinding teeth of Jill as she walks up to Steve.

"THE WORD 'CHICKEN' DOESN'T HAVE A 'TWO' IN IT!" She began beating him with the menu.

"Ahhh...! Stop it!" Steve pleads, only to be suffering more whacks by the menu. For some reason, this is more entertaining then the theater. Both Keitaro and I chuckle at this sight of this. After a few minutes, Jill stops beating him, gets two glasses out of the cupboard and walks back to us, placing them to the side.

"I'll be right back with your meal. Oh." She takes something out of her apron and drops it near Keitaro. "You might need this." She walks away from the table, letting us be alone. Keitaro begins to unwrap the top of the bottle.

"What is that?" I ask, never getting a chance to see what it was.

"Don't worry Shinobu. It's apple cider. The only way this has alcohol is if Steve got a hold of it." Once he removes the wrapping on top of the bottle, he takes the item that Jill left him, which is a bottle opener and pop the top, pouring some in my glass.

"Thank you." I take a sip of the apple cider, feeling the bubbles tickling my lip. "By the way, what are we going to have?"

"I'm not sure," Keitaro says, pouring himself some. "All I know is that Steve is cooking American food, whatever that is." Before I can image what Steve cooked as American food, Jill comes with our plates. We really can't see what on it since they're covered up by a metal container.

"Here you two go." She places a plate in front of us, holding the top of the container. "Enjoy your meal." When she lifts the container, I begin to giggle uncontrollability, seeing a cheeseburger, French fries, three large chicken strips and a slice of pizza.

"This is American food?" I ask, continuing to laugh.

"Uhhh...well, this is the only thing Steve really can cook," Jill says, looking rather embarrassed.

"What is this?" Keitaro ask, holding up a crispy brown round thing.

"They're called onion rings." He looks at his rings, then looks at my plate.

"Hey! How come she gets fries?!"

"It was random. I wasn't sure who would get what. Anyway, enjoy your food." Jill smiles and leaves. I look at Keitaro, who seems a bit upset. I grab some fries, trying to hand it to him.

"Oh no, no. You're having our baby. You should have it."

"It's alright. You want fries, so I'll exchange these for some of those onion rings."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. And if you have any leftovers, I'll eat them." He smiles and grabs the fries from my hand. He drops them on his plate and picks up a few onion rings, handing them to me. I drop mine on my fries and begin to eat. It feel kind of funny eating this. It's like I'm at a fancy and luxurious food court at the mall!

Keitaro only eats half of his food, leaving me the rest. I know he can finish his plate, but I think he wants to be sure we have a health and well-feed baby. Once we're done eating, Jill takes our plates and tells us her and Steve need to set up something in the living room and that we should wait in her room until they're finished. We nod and take the leftover apple cider and our glasses to her room.

Jill's room isn't decorated with anything, just looking at the fading white walls and what seems to be dirty clothes on the floor. Keitaro and I take a seat on her bed, finishing up the apple cider and having a nice conversation about what we want to do together in the near future. A few minutes later, the door opens, appearing Jill.

"We're ready." Keitaro gets up from the bed first, then helps me up. We walk hand in hand to the living room where it's pretty empty with some of the furniture pushed back to the walls with the lights dim. I look at Keitaro since he made the dating arrangements, but he looks puzzled.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You told us that Japanese schools don't have dances since they're dedicated to studying," Steve explains, carrying what looks to be a six-pack of beer. "So we thought 'why not experience what Americans like us have?"

"You serious?"

"Yep!" Jill answers in a happy tone. "Sorry that a disco ball isn't hanging above your heads, but we couldn't find one." I blush a little, not realizing how all of them are going a little overbroad for my birthday.

"That's alright," I say. "So, we're going to hear a lot of American songs?"

"Nope," Steve replies, shaking his head. "One of your friends handed a burned CD to Raymond last week. We listened to it and from what Mark could understand and the rhythm of the beats, it's mostly Japanese love songs."

"When you two are ready to dance, just hit play on the stereo," Jill adds. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to meet Raymond, get some food and leave you two alone." They both wave and leave the apartment.

When the door closes, I surprise Keitaro by pulling him towards me and planting a kiss on his sweet lips. When we pull back, we walk towards the stereo and press play. We go to the middle of the room, waiting for the song to play. My hands shake uncontrollably, not really knowing where to put them. I see him smile and gently grab my hands, pulling them over his shoulders. I begin to blush as I feel him wrap his arms around my waist.

"I'm guessing you've done this before?" I ask with sly look of jealousy.

"Hey! Don't give me that!" He franticly says as the song begins. "I used to do this with Kanako when we were little!"

"I'm just teasing!" I pull him closer to me, swaying along to the beat.

Dancing together is really relaxing, forgetting about all the past problems we have had. I don't know which of my friends burned the CD, but I gotta thank them later. We try to dance non-stop, but I need to rest a bit after a few songs. Keitaro is alright with this, sitting close to me on the couch, cuddling together and helping me up off the couch to dance to the next song.

Once the CD plays its last song, Keitaro turns off the stereo and we head out of the apartment to join the Americans. There are more people lying on the ground as we reach the limo, seeing them eating and drinking. I'm worried that Raymond drank alcohol until I see him holding up a can of juice. They seem surprise to see us, but don't say anything. We all head inside the limo and watch a little TV. There isn't much to watch other than a British movie since they don't understand Japanese. Once they finish their food, Jill and Steve say their goodbyes and leave. Raymond goes back to the driver's seat and starts up the limo, driving us back.

Keitaro tries to sleep, but I won't let him, poking him in the arm. He tells me to stop and explains that he needs to return the limo and drop off Mark back at the student apartments before he goes home himself. I nod my head and let him sleep on my shoulder.

I watch a little bit of the news, with the volume down so I won't wake up Keitaro, when we reach our stop. I slightly nudge him, waking him up as Raymond opens the door. We both step out of the limo and see Mark quickly going down the stairs. Keitaro gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting in the driver's side of the limo. Mark goes around it, entering the passenger side and taking off.

"You had fun?" Raymond ask.

"You bet," I say, smiling and giggling uncontrollable.

"Mark said that some of the residents are up, seeming to be waiting for our return." He sticks his elbow out. "Shall we?" I nod my head and grab his arm, being lead back home.

When we enter the living room, only Kitsune and Su are waiting for us, asking how our date went. Raymond sighs and goes upstairs. Not wanting to sound too enthusiastic, I tell them it's great and head to my room. I take my kimono off, neatly putting it aside and put on my nightgown. I softly drop myself onto my bed, hold my pillow thigh and close my eyes, trying to relive the past few hours of the date I'll never forget.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	14. Caught

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** HinaGuy749 & DeathofHell

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Caught

I feel another day has come. My mind is ready to get out of bed and enjoy this December snow that Japan has to offer. It's a gorgeous sight to see, but an even better experience to play in for a Californian, who until now, has never been in snow. I still can't believe that I finally built my first snowman and had my first snowball fight at age 20! I should have done this a lot earlier in life. Now, if my body isn't so sleepy, I could be doing it again!

Hearing the door open, I turn my body towards it, trying to see who it is. Since my vision is blurry without my glasses, I can't tell see very well.

"Who is it?" I yell, hearing the tired sound in my voice.

"It's us," hearing Shinobu's voice. "May we come in?"

"Sure." I see fuzzy visions of Shinobu and Keitaro both coming in. I reach for my glasses, put them on and notice a tray of miso soup, a plate of fried tofu and a glass of apple juice next to me. "Why the breakfast in bed treatment?"

"Because Shinobu cooked some fish for the others," Keitaro answers. "Unless you want some of that?" I answer by making gagging noises. Both of them laugh, still amused by this.

"Thanks." As I pick up the tray, I notice them both in their coats. "You both going out or something?"

"We're going to have some breakfast together and pick up groceries," Shinobu explains. "It's kind of a small date, to say the least. Need anything?" I think for a bit before I know what I want.

"Pocky. Green tea flavor." They smile at me and Keitaro searches for something in his coat.

"I almost forgot." He pulls out his cell phone and hands it to me. "I think someone has been trying to call you during the late night?"

"Me?" I say with a bewilder tone. "Why do you say that?"

"Because the number is from England." He winks and flashes that victory sign. "I think your Raven wants to talk to her Robin!" His mushy lovely-dubby tone annoys me.

"Just go already!" I yell, throwing my pillow at him. It's a wide throw incase I accidentally hit Shinobu. They say goodbye and head off.

I check the clock, seeing that it's only 6:30. I wonder for a bit where those two are going to eat breakfast before grabbing a piece of tofu. Because I eat food too fast, I finish everything in five minutes. I finally get up and make my way to the kitchen. No one is in the dining room eating, but the smell of the fish is making me sick while I wash my dishes. When I'm done, I quickly run back to my room and fall on the futon, trying to catch some extra Z's.

I'm not sure how long I've been out when I hear the cell phone ringing. The only people who know Keitaro's number are the people here. Without realizing what I'm doing, I pick it up and answer.

"He...Hello?" I tiredly say, wanting to sleep a few more hours.

"...Hmmm...Hello?" I can hear nervousness in the voice, but it's a familiar voice.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I say with less tiredness.

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry for calling so late, but I was wondering if Raymond is there?" I immediately feel energized, recognizing Fong Ling's voice. It's been like five or six months since we last talked to each other, so maybe she doesn't recognize my voice, but I'll never forget hers. I want to joke around with her since she can't remember my voice, but that would be wrong. Then again...

"I'm sorry. Raymond can't come of the phone right now. He said he was going to be banging some girl name Jill, whatever that means. This is Robin. Can I take a message?" I expected her yelling at me by now, but there is only silence on the other side. Before I speak to find out if she hung up or something, the screaming finally comes.

"WHAT THE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE 'BANGING' MY BEST FRIEND?! WHY I SHOULD..."

"Should what?"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!"

"What?! Oh no. No. NO!" I like when we fight like this. We both know it's a joke and neither of us get hurt. We just laugh about what we're doing.

"Want me to stop?"

"YES! Stop! STOP!" She starts laughing, causing me to laugh.

"OK. It's over. But if you ever 'bang' Starfire, I swear I'll..."

"Don't worry Raven. You're the only one for me."

"I better be!" I smile at the sound of her laugher. Boy! It's great to hear from her again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. But how did you get this number?"

"Well..." I hear her sniffling for some reason. "That girl you impregnated called from our friend's apartment, so the number was on the phone bill when they checked." I nearly fall on the floor from hearing that.

"Whoa there! I..."

"How could you! She cuts me off, sounding like she's crying. "How could you cheat on me and impregnate another girl! She's a minor for crying out loud!"

"I'm just covering for another guy! I never laid a finger on her!"

"I know!" She continues crying, but soon changes to laugher. "I was just joking with you!" I feel ashamed that I just fell for that.

"Ha. Ha. Very...funny."

"I know!" She makes a sound like she's sticking out her tongue. "So, how have you been?"

"Alright. Had breakfast a while ago."

"Breakfast?! What time is it over in Japan?" I look at the clock to see that it's 7:05.

"Its little past seven, why?"

"It's eleven at night here! Oh, I'm so embarrassed!"

"Care to explain why?"

"I been trying for two weeks to reach you, but now I realize that I been calling this number around 2 am!" I can't help but laugh at that.

"But Jill told me you two talk over the phone."

"She's the one that calls me! Guess she stays up really late." I never knew Jill as a night owl.

"Enough of that. How are you doing?"

"Great now that I'm talking to you. It's been so long."

"I know. It would have been a lot shorter if I heard you right. I thought you said Japan."

"I didn't! I said England!"

"I knew that when I called my mom. Anyway, who are you staying with?" There is a dead silence on the other side. I check the phone to see if we got disconnected or something, but nothing is wrong. "Hello? You still with me?"

"Hmmm...yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"It just...hmmm...I'm staying with..." Another dead silence. This is odd since she usually tells me what's going on with her.

"Yeah. And?" I can hear her softly mumbling something. I don't know what it is, but it better not be a 'yes' from what I'm about to ask. "Are you cheating on me with your roommate?"

"NO!" She yells. "I'm staying with a girl!"

"Who then?"

"Before I tell you, you have to know that we sometimes go out together, but I don't go after any guys like she does." I'm very curious who this is since the only girl I know whose boy-crazy is Jill.

"I trust you, like you trust me. Now, who is it?"

"Hmmm...Sherry."

"Sherry?"

"Yup."

"Sherry...Birkin?"

"Yup." I could feel my brain drop to my feet. How could I forget her! She's more annoying then Jill when it comes to guys! I still remember when she ask Fong Ling if she can pay her to 'get it' on with me! Just then, I hear a door open.

"FONG LING!" I recognize Sherry's high-pitch voice. It seems she's across room, but sounds like she's yelling in my ear. "Come on girl! Let's go! I already set up a date for you!"

"Huh?!" I hear Fong Ling yelling. "What are you talking about?"

"I finally got a date with Oxford's most eligible bachelor, Ark Thompson!"

"And what does that got to do with me?"

"He can't leave his friend, Richard Aiken behind. So...we're going out on a double date with them!" What the? Is she trying to break us up or something?

"WE?! I have a boyfriend!"

"Forget him! Besides, what happens here, stays here. I won't tell anyone that you cheated on Raymond." That's it! I thought her tactics on flirting were bad. But this is worst!"

"Fong Ling. Are you still there?" I say, hoping she had the phone next to her ear.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Can you hand the phone to Sherry? I'd like to talk to her." I hear shuffling over the phone.

"Why are you handling me this?" Sherry ask. I don't hear Fong Ling answer her when I hear Sherry speak over the phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Why are you trying to get my girlfriend to cheat on me?"

"Raymond! I...well...you see...I..."

"Zip it! Fong Ling and I haven't talked to each other in a long time. So why don't you leave her alone and find someone else to go on your double date with, unless you, your date and your date's friend want a threesome?"

"Oh shut up! Here you go Fong Ling. And I hope that boyfriend of yours gets eaten by a bunch of zombies!" I can hear a loud slamming door. I think I got her angry.

Once she is back on the phone, we talk about what we have done during our time in the study abroad program. She hadn't done much on her own there since all of us are here and regrets going with Sherry since all she is always getting into some sort of trouble. I tell her about the things I been through since I arrived; like meeting the other residents, telling that lie, how the lie we almost ruined (she couldn't stop laughing about the Keitaro kissing Jill), and what the others have done at the apartments here. I didn't realize we have been talking for three hours until I hear her yawning.

"Boy! Two o'clock already?"

"My clock says ten."

"Shut up! You're clock is just ahead." We both laugh.

"Guess so. You need to get to sleep?"

"Yeah. I'm very tired."

"It's OK. I know you don't stay up late and we do live in different countries."

"Yeah. Say, when are you going back home?"

"I'll be coming home in two weeks. You?"

"Same here. Finals are going to be a killer for me, so I won't call you again. Oh...tell Jill not to call me. I need to study."

"Will do." We tell each other good-bye and hang up.

Like a hopeless romantic, I hold the cell phone tight to my chest as I fall on the futon, thinking about the conversation we just had. It's melts my heart to hear her voice again. I look over to the calendar, thinking that in two weeks, we'll be together again. I close my eyes, imagining what we can do together. The thought of endless possibilities is broken up when I hear the door open. At first I thought it was Keitaro and Shinobu returning from their date, but they always knock on my door. I slowly turn my head to see Naru and Motoko standing in the doorway, looking very angry.

"We overheard you saying that you were going back to America and will leave Shinobu behind to take care of your baby," Naru devilishly says. I freeze in fear at the way they're looking at me. Motoko is scary enough, and Naru packs a punch, literality. I still remember the first day I arrived here. Maybe I can explain why I lied to them.

"I knew you where going to leave her all along," Motoko says, pulling out her sword. "But the only place you're going is hell!" Scratch explaining myself and change to JUST SURVIVE!

I jump out of the futon, watching her cocking back her sword and charging at me. I look at the way she's holding her sword and get an idea. I run towards her and everything seems to be in slow motion. I haven't seen her train before, but the way she's holding her sword, there is only one way she can swing. We get closer and closer to each other and when she lifts the sword high above her head, I start sidestepping. The second I notice the sword going downwards, I jump like I'm doing the high jump, over her shoulder. I land flat on my back and roll away from her.

Getting up, I look back and see the surprised expression on her face. I turn right back towards the door, running full blast towards Naru. She looks ever madder then Motoko, but I'm not scared of her. Watching her pulling back her arm, I could ram her down. But the problem with that is I might get hurt in the process and possibly be knocked out. Instead, I slide under her leg as she throws her punch.

Out of my room and into the hallway, I spring back up and start running towards the stairs. But I only get a few yards before I seeing Sarah and Kaolla holding up bazookas.

"Target is in range!" Kaolla yells.

"Yeah! Operation 'Kill Raymond' is now in effect!" Sarah adds. I'm going to assume that they also overheard me. I try to run back, but Naru and Motoko are coming at me. Suddenly, I hear two loud pops behind me. I turn back to see two rockets coming at me. Without much thought and a whole lot of fear, I do a jumping split like a cheerleader, having the rockets pass underneath me. I hear an explosion before coming back down. Noticing Kaolla and Sarah reloading their bazookas, I run towards Naru and Motoko, who were hit by the rocket, sitting back to back looking very charred. I run pass them, heading upstairs. Climbing each step, I really have no clue what I'm doing. All I want to do is get away from them.

I make it to the balcony, looking over the railing. I'm not sure how many stories this place is, but it sure is enough to get someone killed! I see a small body of water off to the side, knowing that's the place where I'm not allowed in and think of another idea. It's crazy and dangerous, but so is doing nothing and getting the stuffing beaten out of me by those girls. I run over to the ramp that Shinobu uses to access the roof, push it towards the opposite side of the railing. I fall to the floor once it reaches the side, trying to catch my breath when I hear footsteps. I get up and see the fearsome four blocking the stairway.

"Ha! Nowhere to go now Raymond," Naru yells at me while the others ready with their weapons in hand. I'm still out of breath, but I manage to walk to the center of the balcony.

"Fine. You got me." I say, breathing heavily. "Man! This is going to hurt."

"I promise you won't feel a thing when we're done with you," Motoko sinisterly says, looking rather happy that she wants to make me into sushi.

"Oh. I didn't mean that hurt. I mean this hurt." I turn around towards the ramp, running full speed. My feet hit the ramp and at the third step, I plant my foot on the top, pushing it as hard as I can and fly into the air. I can faintly hear them yelling as I start to fall, but I can't make out what they're saying.

I see that I'm centered to the water, getting ready for the impact. I get my body straight as possible before feeling the warm water splashing at my feet. I feel lucky that I even made the jump, but my body doesn't even get halfway in the water before I feel the bottom. Not expecting this, my knees locks, causing me to fall backwards. Fully submerge under the water, I struggle to reach the top for air. I get my upper body up and realize I'm sitting in very shallow water.

"Oh my!" Turning my head, I see Mutsumi sitting across from me. "What are doing here?"

"I'm trying to get away from the others because they want to kill me!" I feel a little tightness in my knee and try to stretch it out.

"They are? What did you do?" I'm embarrassed to tell her since she's the only one that doesn't know, that's been good to me.

"I...I'll tell you later. But can you explain to me why this swimming pool is so low?"

"Swimming pool? This is a hot springs silly!" Now I feel just stupid falling in here. I watch Mutsumi slowly get up and see skin. A...whole...lot...of...skin! I don't know what people do in a hot springs, but if it means skinny-dipping, then I understand why they told me never to come. "Here. Let me help you up."

"That's OK!" I franticly says, turning away from her and standing up on my own. I don't know what I am feeling, but it's way beyond humiliation. I hear a door sliding open, turning to see Sarah and Motoko.

"What the?" Motoko yells with a pale face.

"First Shinobu, now Mutsumi?" Sarah angrily yells, aiming the bazooka at me. "You shall pay!" Watching her fire another rocket at me, I quickly run to the side. Well, I try my best at running. It's very hard when everything below the knees is drench and soaking in water.

I manage to dodge it, but Motoko is running towards me. Trying to change direction is tough enough in water, so I can't do that. The only thing I can do is splash water at her once we're in close range. She looks annoyed and very angry, rising her sword. I'm paralyzed with fear when I hear another pop. Out of the corner of my eye, I see yet another rocket coming at me. When I turn back to Motoko, I see her lunging herself at me. I jump on the platform, avoiding her attack and hearing her fall into the hot springs.

I get up and try to run away, but the blast of the rocket lifts me up and sends me flying at Sarah. Luckily, I fly over head, but the landing is hard, falling on my elbow. I roll a little bit and hop back up. I run as fast as I can towards the open door, but when I'm a few feet away, Naru appears. Not able to slow down, we collide in the doorway.

After a few near death experiences that I have had in the last five minutes, I feel like resting. But with footsteps behind me and being on top of Naru, I don't want to press my luck. I jump off of her and sprint my way toward the front door. As I turn the corner near the stairs, I feel something hit me on the head, causing me to fall down and roll a few feet. I touch my forehead and feel blood slowly oozing out. Holding my bleeding forehead, I pick myself up and see shattered glass pieces on the floor, along with Kitsune holding a broken beer bottle and Kaolla with a bunch of metal things that look like Tama hovering around her.

"Thought you could escape, huh Raymond?" Kitsune slyfully questions. I want to run away, but I'm out of breath and need to rest for a bit.

"Well, he can't escape this," Kaolla shouts, pointing at me. "Exploding Macha Tamas...GO!" Before I could react, one of those metal turtles hits my stomach and explodes, hurting me severely. I cover my face with my arms and my legs over my crotch as more of those things explode when they hit me. I don't remember how many made contact with me, but when it's over, I can feel myself bleeding just about everywhere on my front body. I'm about to collapse when I see Naru charging at me.

"Now it's my turn!" I see her cocking her arm and shooting it forward, I turn as fast as possible to avoid it. I almost successfully do, but she slightly hit my chest, enough to send me flying to the living room and breaking the table when I land. I breathe heavily, trying to get up for the rubble. I manage to make it to my knees when I see Motoko coming at me.

"This is it!" She shouts. "Time to meet your maker!" She jumps into the air with her sword ready to strike. I'm already weak from the abuse I took earlier. Trying to stand up is difficult. But I have to try.

I manage to put one knee down to balance myself and wait for the sword to come down. I'm no martial artist, so I have to time this just right. As gravity takes it course, she slowly falls towards me. I watch her slightly backs her arms before bring them down at me. Taking notice of this, I spread my arms wide and slap my hands together, catching the blade. We fight for control of it, but she's getting the upper hand. Not only am I bleeding and vulnerable from the other girls attacks, but the blade is cutting the palms of my hands. If this keeps up, I'll be cut in half.

Out of desperation, I push the sword upwards, letting go of it. Dodging it on its way down won't work since she'll just attack me while I'm down. The only way out of this is breaking the damn thing. I didn't want the last thing that I ever see be Motoko, but I sure hells don't want it being a sword coming at me. So I again spread my arms out and close my eyes. With all the strength that I have left, I bring my arms together, feeling the blade again.

I am too weary after that. I don't feel myself fall or the blade anymore. Even opening my eyes is difficult. But when I do, I see everyone gather around Motoko, looking at her broken sword. Their lips are moving, but I can't hear a thing. Out of all of this, I can feel myself smiling, knowing that I didn't die by her hands.

I turn away from them and see the horrified looks on Keitaro's and Shinobu's faces. She looks like she's about to cry as he runs up to me. I smile brightly at her and shake my head to let her know that he didn't go through this.

My vision of her is blocked when Keitaro grabs me, yelling something. I still can't hear, but feel that my mind knows what to say. I grab him by the collar, pulling myself towards his ear.

"I talked to Fong Ling." I whisper.

My head drops, but I still have my grip on his collar, seeing tears running down his eyes, looking in another direction. I want to tell him "Don't cry" or "Better me than you", but I'm too weak to open my mouth. Hell! I'm too weak to keep my eyes opens. I blink a few times, but I lose the strength in my hand, letting go of his collar and feeling myself fall. Before my body crushes onto the broken table, I get my hearing back. It last for a few seconds, but I get it back, hearing Keitaro say "He didn't deserve this because I'm the father of Shinobu's baby!"

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	15. Telling Them Everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: HinaGuy749 & DeathofHell

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Telling Them Everything

After leaving the bus, Keitaro helps me up the stairs. I feel a little bad that he's carrying all the groceries, but it's only three bags and they're all light. I like these mini dates we go on, but they're usually going to the grocery store or seeing my doctor. At least we're alone and no one bothers us.

"Say. Did we get the pocky for Raymond?" I ask, just now remembering it.

"Yeah. It was the first thing they scanned." We climb a few dozen more stairs before we see someone coming down.

"Hey you two," Recognizing Haruka's voice, waving at us.

"Hi Haruka," Keitaro and I say together. I found it a little funny that he finally doesn't call her 'aunt' anymore. Guess all the smacks to the head finally made him realize not to call her that.

"So, where are you going Aunt Haruka?" I spoke too soon. Looking angrily, she stomps down the stairs and smacks him upside the head. I better teach him not to call her aunt since she's going to be my aunt too.

"It's Haruka. And for your information, I need a pack of smokes," she replies. "But that can wait. You need some help up, Shinobu?" Before I can answer, she goes behind me, putting her hands on my back. I always feel funny when anyone helps me up or down the stairs. I wish they stop this, but I understand their concern after we watched a movie that had a pregnant girl trip on the stairs, leading into a miscarriage. All of them, especially Keitaro, had been looking over me when I'm using the stairs since then.

When we reach the top, we hear yelling coming from inside. I can't make out what is being said until we're just about to reach the door, hearing Motoko yell out "Time to meet your maker!" I look over to Keitaro, who looks confused; then over to Haruka, who also looks confused.

Ignoring the cry, Haruka opens the door for us. She's about to leave when we hear something breaking. At first, I thought it was a vase or something. That was until we hear Motoko cry out "He broke it! Raymond actually broke my blade!"

I got worried when we heard that. Raymond usually angers the girls using just his mouth, not actually fighting them. We quickly run into the living room and see a horrifying sight. I nearly lose my breakfast seeing Raymond laying in what used to be the table, bleeding all over. Off to the side, all the girls except for Mutsumi and Sarah, are gathered around Motoko, looking at her broken katana.

"I'll call for an ambulance," I hear Haruka says, running towards the phone. I try to look at Keitaro's expression, but I'm behind him. Whatever his expression, I know he's feeling the same way I am: sorrow. It hurts a lot to see Raymond like this. He only came here to study in another country; not pretending to be the father of my baby. Because Keitaro and I let him into this mess, he's paying a very ultimate price.

Without warning, he slightly turns his head, staring at us. I begin to cry, feeling responsible for all of this while Keitaro runs to him. He smiles and shakes his head, like he's telling me it's OK. It disappears when Keitaro reaches him, kneeling over near his head.

"Raymond!" He yells outs. "What happen? Speak to me!" I slowly make my way towards them, watching Raymond whisper something in his ear. His head drops, but doesn't fall down, seeing he's clinging onto his shirt.

"What did he say?" He ignores me, turning towards the girls with tears beginning to run down his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" The anger in his voice scared me like he's going to fight them all. They looks at him calmly, but a bit ticked.

"He got what he deserved," Motoko says.

"What do you mean...deserved?!"

"We overheard him talking to someone over the phone," Naru answers. "He said he'd be going back to America in two weeks with no mention of bringing Shinobu. Since he was going to leave her behind, we thought we'd teach him a lesson." Keitaro begins to whimper, crying more. I slowly walk to him, wanting to put my hand on his shoulder to calm him when he shoots his head up, seeing the furious fire in his eyes.

"He didn't deserve the beating your gave him."

"Why? He was going to leave Shinobu and their baby behind! He deserved it!"

"He didn't deserve this because I'm the father of Shinobu's baby!" I feel my whole body freezes. They know our secret. It's finally out after all these months. I've been meaning to tell them before Raymond leaves, but not under these like this; not under these circumstances.

Before any of us could react, we hear a loud thump. I turn towards the boys, seeing Raymond laying back in the rubble. Keitaro looks worriedly and sickly seeing him like this.

"Raymond?" He quickly puts two fingers on his bloodily neck. After a few seconds, his expression on his face changes. "No..." In a rush, he removes his coat, putting it under Raymond's head. He then removes his shirt. He looks frantic at him before pressing the shirt on his stomach. "Shinobu! Please put pressure. I need to give him CPR." I'm still in shock about the whole situation. Looking at the concern eyes of Keitaro, I forget the state that I'm in and help him, pressing the shirt on Raymond's stomach.

I turn away from the guys, unable to see a friend like this. I look at the girls, who are giving a nasty glare, not accepting we're trying to help him live. I shoot one of my own, surprising them all. I can hear Keitaro talking to Raymond, saying things like "You'll be alright", "Hang in there" or "Please wake up!". I continue to hold my evil look, not wanting to cry in front of everyone.

Time seems to be standing still with no progress of Raymond getting better. I feel like taking a look to see how he's doing when I feel some grab my shoulder. All the girls are in front of me and I can hear Keitaro talking to Raymond. I turn my head back to see a strange man with a red cross on left side of his heavy blue jacket.

"Thank you for your help ma'am. We'll take it from here," he says. Before I could say anything, Keitaro helped me up, walking away from him.

I look into his face, seeing tears run down. I turn back at Raymond to see three people trying to save him. Seeing him like this makes me quiver, feeling that this might be his last day alive. Unable to take the sight of this, I brush Keitaro off of me and run my hardest towards the front door, crying all the way. I get a few feet into the snow before I drop to my knees, feeling too overwhelmed. The tears that I cry now feel like ice as they leave my eyes. It's a little painful, but it doesn't compare to the pain of seeing a friend like that.

This is like a dream. This isn't really happening. None of this is true. When I pick myself up, I realize that my hands are buried in the freezing snow. When I take them out, I'm horrified to see the color of blood in the whiteness of the ground. The sight of this lets me know this is real. I check my hands to see only a few spots of blood on it. Blood that belongs to someone that was only here to help us. Through all this trauma, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Keitaro with a newly fresh shirt sticking out a bit under his coat with one of the paramedics running behind him. He tries to look strong as if everything's alright, but I know he's in as much pain as I am. I jump off the snow and into his arms, digging my face into his chest with tears.

"There now Shinobu," he says, stroking my hair. "It's OK. Raymond will be alright. The paramedics are going to take him to the hospital." I know he's trying to sound positive for my sake, but I can hear him tearing, making me doubt he'll be fine. I look up at him, trying to be strong.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." He hugs me tightly before letting go, turning away. "You better go with him. The girls told me that they want to talk to me about us."

A cold shiver goes down my spine. After all the years living with these people, I know that they just don't want to talk. They're irrational and knowing their state of mind, they're the type that would fight first, ask questions later. Before he could walk away, I grab him by the arm.

"No!" I yell. "You are not going to talk to them alone! I won't let you!"

"But Shinobu..."

"NO!" More tears began to fall from my eyes. He looks worried about me, putting both of his hands on my cheeks.

"Don't worry Shinobu. If I explain to them about us, they'll understand how much we really love each other." I shake my head violently, no longer feeling the warmth of his hands.

"They won't. The second you see them, they'll hurt you worse then they did Raymond." He looks down at the fallen snow, seeming to understand my thought process. "We already have a friend going to the hospital for the brutal way they hurt him. I don't want you lying side by side with him. It will be too unbearable for me. For us!"

"I know," he snaps at me. I know he didn't mean it. I think he's dealing with this in another way. I see the paramedic rushing back into the apartment with a stretcher. "But they want to talk to me."

"I'll talk to them," I cry without hesitation. "You go keep Raymond company until I get there."

"You sure?" He scarily says.

"Don't worry about me. I'll tell them about our love for each other and that this was consensual. And if they don't understand, I'LL MAKE THEM. " The last few words made Keitaro quiver in fear. We both know I'm not violent, but the girls crossed the line when they attacked Raymond. We watch as the paramedics exit the apartment, carrying our fallen friend on the stretcher.

"You take care of yourself." He kisses me on the cheek before going with the paramedics, shredding tears along the way.

I watch them disappear down the stairs, hoping Raymond will be fine and well when I get there. I stay out in the cold snow, collecting my composure together and hearing the sirens slowly fading away. Once I feel ready to give them a piece of my mind, I storm back into the apartment, seeing the girls explaining to Mutsumi and Sarah what happened. I stomp my way into the living room, getting their attention. Most of them look surprised to see me and my furious appearance.

"Hey Shinobu," Su says to her, looking around the living room. "Where's Keitaro?"

"He went with the ambulance and is on his way to the hospital."

"WHAT?!" Most of them surprisingly yell out. "He's suppose to talk to us about seducing you!" I tighten my fist, wanting to punch one of them; ANY OF THEM! My arm begins to shake, letting me know that I need to calm myself.

"Well...I'm here. Why not talk to me?"

"Because he took advantage of you, seduced you and got you pregnant," Naru let out with a little hint of rage in her tone.

"We would like to know why he hurt you before we start hurting him," Kitsune adds, knowing all along that they were going to attack him.

"He didn't hurt me."

"We know he did," Motoko says. "He admittedly impregnated you. He's guilty of that. So why are you still defending a creep who did this to you?"

"He's not a creep!" I think feel myself crying again, but I try my best to hold it back. If I break down now, they may never know my side of our love. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Shinobu, he forced himself on you and got you pregnant," Kitsune argues. Everyone else, with the exception of Mutsumi who looks confused, looks like they have an agreement with her. This is it. Either I tell them now or they'll never know.

"He never forced himself onto me! I let him do it! It was consensual!" Now everyone, even Mutsumi, is stunned by this. Some have their mouths dropped while others seem to look like mannequins. All of their eyes were focus on me, not understanding the words I spoke.

"You are telling us that you let him do this to you?" Mutsumi ask, proudly nodding my head.

"I don't understand this," Naru cries. "Why did you agree to do that with him?" I am a bit nervous about this question. With all that had happened to us since coming back from San Francisco, I forgot why I wanted to do it with him. I think back to our last night together in bed, trying to remember everything in the moment. Then all of a sudden, I remember.

"Because I love Keitaro." Saying those words put a smile on my face, letting me forget the violence's that happened previously. I purposely said 'Keitaro', letting them know that the relationship between us changed. I see everyone with puzzled and blank expression on their faces, not know if they caught on or not.

"You...what?" Su ask after what seemed like an eternal silences.

"I love Keitaro." Now the doubt on their faces changes. I feel that they get it now. They know the real truth.

"You mean you...and Keitaro...you two..." Naru confusingly asks, still unable to accept this. I proudly nod my head, seeing her drop hers in disappointment.

"WOW! So your baby is also Keitaro's baby," Mutsumi exclaims in joy. "Congratulation!"

"Huh...Thanks!" I say, not expecting this while I blush. The others don't seem enthusiastic as Mutsumi, but she's one of a kind and maybe understands the situation between Keitaro and I.

"Wait a minute," Kitsune interrupts. "If Keitaro is the father of your baby, why did Raymond take the fall for him?" For a second, I forgot about why he did. I try to remember his first day here when what is said hits me.

"Because he wants every child to know their dad."

"HUH? I don't understand. What does that mean?"

"He never really got to know his dad. He died just before his eighth birthday." Everyone seems to take this personally. I'm still unclear about Naru's real dad, but looks really heartbroken and we all know the relationship between Sarah and Seta. The rest really don't talk about their dads, but must be alive or have a special bond with them from their expressions. "That's why he covered for Keitaro. He acted horrible around you so you don't hurt him."

"Hang on," Naru cries out. "You mean to tell us that the Raymond we know was all an act?"

"Yes. He's minors in theater, so he knows how to act. He just wanted to make sure that our baby got to know Keitaro." Everyone lets this sink in for a few minutes in silences.

"He did all this to protect Keitaro," Sarah says.

"And he's the one that got hurt," Motoko adds, looking ashamed of herself.

"Why did you hurt him?" I ask, never really understanding.

"Like we said, we overheard him talking to someone over the phone, telling them he'd be back to America in two weeks with no mention of bringing you," Naru explains.

"But do you know who he was talking too?" Most of them think about this for a bit before Naru speaks.

"I think it was someone named Fong Ling."

"I think you're right," Motoko agrees. "I heard him say that name a few times."

"Fong...Ling..." I manage to shuddery says. Most nod their heads as my heart sinks to my feet.

"Shinobu, what's wrong?" Kitsune ask.

"Fong Ling is his girlfriend." The girls look surprised while I drop to my knees.

I feel like crying, but I don't know why. Maybe it's because it might have been Keitaro all beaten and battered, going to the hospital instead of Raymond. Or that Fong Ling doesn't know that her boyfriend is hurt severely after their phone call. Whatever it is, I put my hands to my face and begin to cry, echoing in the living room. My face begins to hurt when I feel several hands touching my shoulder. I look up to see the girls, letting out a few tears of their own.

"I can't speak for everyone, but I'm sorry for my stubbornness for hurting Raymond and not accepting your loving relationship towards Keitaro," Naru says. The rest nod in agreement, smiling a little. This causes me to smile also, feeling good about their sincere apologize. They help me up to my feet as I wipe away the tears.

"Now you guys understand how much Keitaro and I love each other?"

"Yeah. We understand," Motoko says with everyone nodding in agreement.

"I'm glad." I look up at the clock, seeing that it's 12 o'clock. "How long have we been talking?"

"I think 45 minutes," Mutsumi says.

"I should get to the hospital and see how Raymond is doing."

"We'll come with you Shinobu," Sarah says, running to get her coat.

"Are you sure?"

"We feel bad for what we did to him," Su says. "The least we could do is be there for him when he wakes up and apology to him for what we all did."

"And apology to Keitaro for the thinking he forced this onto you," Naru adds.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what to say."

"How about 'let's go'?" Kitsune sarcastically ask, causing all of us to laugh. I gave a half-hearted one since I don't know the condition of Raymond.

"Alright. Let's go!" I yell out. We grab our coats and head out the door when we realize that Mutsumi is only wearing a towel. While waiting for her to get dressed, I go into Raymond's room and grab some clothes for him to wear when he leaves before we all head towards the hospital.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	16. Regret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: HinaGuy749 & DeathofHell

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Regret

Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital seems to take forever, no matter what you're waiting for. Usually, I'm waiting for Shinobu to be done with Dr. Nagura's checkup on her and the baby. I don't mind waiting for that since the end result is always that she and the baby are fine. But this time, it's different. This time I'm waiting to see if Raymond will live or die after the beating he took from the girls. I can only imagine what he went through. Sure, they have beaten me up numerous times, but never have I been sent to the hospital because of it. I look up at the clock. Its one now. Man! I have been here for nearly two hours now, with no knowledge of his condition.

"Dammit!" I cursed at myself, pounding my fist at the table. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this. It's my fault. I should be lying in that hospital bed right now. Not him. He's just a casualty of my cowardness for not telling the residents earlier about the relationship Shinobu and I have.

"Keitaro!" I hear in a distance. I turn my head towards the voice and see familiar faces running towards me.

"Billy!" Steve says as he, Mark and Jill surround me, breathing heavily. I called them as soon as I arrived at the hospital. I didn't want to tell them about Raymond, but they're his friends. They deserve to know. "We ran from the apartment once you told us about Raymond."

"Is he alright?" Jill cries, being serious for the first time since I have met her.

"I don't know." I say, looking up at them. "The paramedics told me to wait here when we got to the hospital. I've been waiting for them to tell me his status since for nearly two hours." None of them seem to take it very well, looking very sad.

"We'll...keep you company," Mark depressingly says, sitting next to me with his head down. Steve also sits next to me, staring at a magazine while Jill sits away from us on a chair, covering her face, hearing faint crying. They're all upset about their friend and I don't blame them, but I do not dare tell them the details. It was horrifying to see Raymond like that. I don't want to have the image of Raymond all bloodily up in the living room in their minds. Shoot! I don't even want it in my mind!

The wait seems to take hours, but it's only been 25 minutes since they arrived. None of them has moved from their spots. Steve continues to stare at the magazine. I want to hand it to him, but it's in Japanese. Mark waits very patiently, better then I am. Jill continues to cry. I look into the empty hallway for a few second when a man in the white coat appears. I have been seeing this sight for a while now, hoping this is the doctor that can tell us about Raymond. Everyone I have seen had either walked away or gone through a door, but this one is walking towards us.

"Hello. Are you here for Raymond Ancheta?" I shoot myself up from my seat. The guys do also as Jill slowly stops crying, getting herself up as well. We all nod our heads.

"We're here for Raymond," I say. "Can you please tell us about his current condition?"

"Are you a family member?" I found this question to be surprising. What would he want to know that?

"No doctor. I'm not."

"Then I'm sorry. I can't give you any information about his status without a family member present. Hospital policy." I'm horrify! We're all here, not knowing how Raymond is doing and still the doctor won't let us know how he's doing because of a stupid policy? I'm furious and about to give him a piece of my mind when Mark speaks.

"Doc, I'm his brother."

"You are?" he ask, looking like he doesn't believe him. The rest of us can't either, not understand why he's lying.

"Dammit doc!" He pulls out his wallet, takes out a big folded up piece of paper & hands it to him. "Here's your proof!" The doctor opens the folded up paper and scans it quickly.

"Well, I'll be damn," he says, folding it back up and handing it to Mark. "Sorry about my rudeness towards you."

"Then tell us about my brother." I don't know what he shown the doctor, but it's going to work. The doctor exhales before speaking.

"Your brother was brutally beaten. There were small cuts and bruising all round the front of his legs, torso, and arms. There was a larger cuts on the top of his head. I believe he was stuck with a bottle since there was pieces of glass in his hair. I stitched over 50 separate wounds, including the one on his head before I stopped counting. Right now, he's currently in a coma." I begin to breath hard, wondering what in the world the girls did to him. I also feel responsible for putting him and his friends through this ordeal. They look like they're in a dream they just can't wake up from.

"Coma?" Jill ask in a weak voice.

"I'm afraid so."

"Do you have any idea when he might wake up?"

"To be honest, I don't know if he will wake up." I felt something piercing my heart and stomach as the doctor's words repeat over and over again in my head. "His conduction is so severe that I find it a miracle that he isn't a DOA."

"DOA?" I say, not understanding the term. "What does that mean?"

"Dead on arrival. Apparently, some of the paramedics told me that a man was giving him CPR while a young lady was applying pressure to a serious cut on his abdomen when they arrived."

"I was the one giving him CPR. My girlfriend was applying the pressure." I nervously wait for the doctor's comment, feeling like I did something wrong.

"Well son, good work. I think because of you and your girlfriend's quick thinking and help, he is in this conduction and we'll do our best to revive him." Although I should feel some good about keeping Raymond alive, I don't. I feel sick that I couldn't get him out of the coma. It's all my fault.

"Can we see him now?" Mark ask.

"Sure. Take a left at the end of the hall and it's the third door on your left." We thank the doctor and head our way towards the room.

"Hey Mark. What did you show the doctor that made him believe Raymond is your brother?"

"Oh that. It's a document that shows we are brothers."

"What?!" We yell out, feeling embarrass when we see nurses and patients staring at us.

"How and why do you have something like that?" Jill ask.

"It's a long story."

We finally reach the door and let ourselves in. I check to see where Raymond is, but there is only one person in a hospital bed. It's a strange sight to see someone you know and care for lying in one. But when you add the tube in his mouth, several cuts on his arms and sounds of the heart monitor on, it's too unbearable to witness. I hear someone whimpering behind me. I turn around to see Jill with huge tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't take seeing him like this." Before any of us could react, she bolts out the door. I really don't blame her for that. I myself would want to throw-up right now.

"I'll keep her company," Steve says, giving a somewhat hearted smile before chasing after her.

I turn to Mark who is looking at Raymond. The expression on his face looks stone cold, showing no emotion, but I know deep down he's hurting badly. I look at Raymond, still motionless, wondering if he'll come out of this. Watching him helplessly, I still feel I should be on that hospital bed, bruised and batter by the girls. Not him.

"You know Keitaro," Mark begins. "Whether you like to hear this or not, this isn't your fault."

"I know you're trying to cheer me up, but it should be me lying there. Not Raymond."

"You know, if both of you switched places, he would say the same thing." I'm kind of confused to be hearing this. I mean, this was a problem between only Shinobu and I.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be the father of Shinobu's baby. He just wanted to make sure that would happened."

"I guess he talked to you about our situation."

"Actually, he never did. I just observed the way the girls at the apartments were acting towards Raymond." I'm surprised about this. They both call each other 'bro' or 'brother' and seem to be very close.

"So he never opened up about this stuff to you?"

"Nope. He's too stubborn to talk about this to me. Besides, you and Shinobu aren't the first couple he helped."

"What?!" I shocking shout out. "You mean he had done this before?" He smiles and nods his head.

"Yep."

"When was this?" He pulls out his wallet, opens it up and hands it to me. I look at the picture, seeing four guys carrying a girl about chest height. I'm surprise to recognize Mark and Raymond in the picture, but the two guys don't look remotely like Steve and the girl looks Japanese. "Who are these people? And where are Steve and Jill?"

"Those are our friends during our time in high school. We didn't meet Jill, Steve or Fong Ling until college."

"Oh. So, what are their names?" He comes towards me, looking overhead at the picture.

"Well, the girl we're all holding is Yoko Suzuki. Her, Raymond and I have been friends since the 4th grade. The guy next to Raymond, who's holding her legs is Bruce McGivern. We told you about him before. And the guy between us and holding her...well...chest area is Kevin Ryman. We meet him in high school and all five of us became friends." They look very happy at that moment, but it bothers me that neither Mark, nor Raymond ever told me about Yoko or Kevin until now. So why tell me at all?

"It's a nice picture you have, but what does this have to do with Raymond lying on a hospital bed and the situation with Shinobu and I?"

"Because Yoko and Kevin started dating at the time this picture was taken." It didn't hit for a few seconds. I was looking at the both of them. Then I realized what Mark meant.

"Wait a minute. You mean..."

"Kevin got Yoko pregnant in the middle of our senior year." I froze up, not believing that Raymond has done this before. He did tell Shinobu and I that he doesn't have a father, but the fact that he already has some experience in this is unbelievable.

"So, he knows what he's doing."

"I don't think so. Although you and Shinobu share similarly with Kevin and Yoko, both situations are very different."

"Oh? How so?" He slowly turns his head towards me, hearing a crack in his neck.

"You're not trying to leave Shinobu and the baby." I never understood why men would leave a girl he impregnated. It never makes any sense to me.

"What happened?"

"When Yoko found out she was pregnant, her parents threw her out of the house for dishonoring them. She told Kevin everything and tried to stay with him and his family, but he actually broke their relationship off and told her never to come back. It was a sick sight when I opened my front door to see her crying and wanting shelter."

"She stayed with you then?"

"Yeah. She wasn't really close to Bruce like she is with us and she didn't want to bother Raymond's family since they were getting help from other family members. My family is small, just my mom, dad and little brother, so she wasn't a burden to have around. Anyway, Kevin stopped hanging out with us after that. Bruce and Raymond wondered why, so Yoko told them about the situation. Bruce was actually helpful, coming to the house on weekends to help her around even though he was busy with a lot of things in high school. Raymond on the other hand didn't say a word to us about this and soon leave the three of us alone. Yoko was devastated since she thought of us as her brothers. I thought he was jealous and wanted to be her boyfriend or anger like her parents before I learned the truth."

"Truth? What was it?"

"It's hard for me to explain without tell you what happened."

"Then tell me."

"Alright. Well, since Yoko was living with us, we always drove to school together. One day, just before we were about to leave, I forgot my P.E. clothes. I told her to wait in the car and ran to the boy's locker room. As I entered, I immediately saw Raymond and Kevin arguing. I knew Raymond had track practice, but didn't know why Kevin was there. I hid between the lockers to listen in."

"What were they auguring about?"

"Raymond wanted to know why he was leaving Yoko and their baby. Kevin wouldn't reply. He asked again and again, but he still wouldn't reply. Finally, Raymond threaten to beat him up and Kevin was saying something about how he was bigger and stronger before I heard a loud slap. I peaked to the side and saw Kevin on the floor."

"Raymond actually hit him?"

"Apparently. Kevin kept saying 'you hit me' over and over. I saw the rage in Raymond's eyes and knew that he was going to get his answer one was or another. I really thought those two were going to fight, but Kevin told him what he wanted to know. He explained that he got a football scholarship to the University of Oregon. As great as that sounds, he knew he would be on his own and had no way of helping Yoko or their baby. He decided that he might as well go to Oregon alone and leave Yoko and their baby behind." I was shocked about that explanation.

"What? That's doesn't make any sense."

"I agree. And so did Raymond. He argued that he should bring them with him and find a way to support them. He didn't know how and they kept on arguing before Kevin asked why he couldn't take care of her and their baby. That was when he told the truth."

"Which was?"

"He said to him 'Every child should know their dad'." His words reminded me of what Raymond said the first time Shinobu and I were alone with him. It's kind of a shocker that's his quote for life.

"But they were friends, right? Didn't Kevin know that Raymond didn't have a dad?" Mark shakes his head

"No. He didn't. You have to know that Raymond was the only one without a dad. He felt ashamed not having, even though his dad died heroically."

"But he told you."

"Again...no. Before we meet Kevin in high school, Yoko, Bruce and I noticed that none of us had been to Raymond's house. When we asked to come over, he got all angry at us and didn't hang with us for a few weeks. We check the phonebook to see if his address was there and when we saw it, we went over to see him. That was when we found out about his father. He's better now, unashamed that he has no father. He misses him very much and still does to this day." I took in everything Mark told me. I looked at Raymond, understanding why he would take the abuse from the girls.

"I...I...I don't know what to say."

"It's alright. I didn't want a responds. Anyway, when Raymond told Kevin about how he felt living without his father, Kevin took everything in and without hesitation, he told him that he'll help Yoko and their baby since he could never imagine growing up without his father. They shook hands in agreement as Kevin kept saying that he'll be a great father to his child. He asked where Yoko was and that was when I decided to pop out. They were surprised to see me, but Raymond knew Yoko was staying with me. I told Kevin this and he wanted to immediately see her. I grabbed my gym clothes and realized we all been in the locker room for an hour. I knew Yoko would be mad at me and saw it in her face, standing next to my car when I entered the parking lot. It changed when she watch Kevin standing next to me."

"So...what happened with those two?"

"They're living together near the university with their daughter, Cindy. We still communicate with each other, mostly using e-mail." I see him trembling, holding his right hand tight in a fist. "I don't think I can tell them about this. I don't want them to imagine what I'm seeing."

"I understand." There is a long silences between us before we hear the door opening. We turn to see Steve holding onto Jill, crying into his shirt. She turns towards us with a few tear drops running down her face.

"Is he any better?"

"His condition is still the same," Mark answers. They come and stand next to us, watching Raymond lying in bed. The room is really quiet, with the exceptions the heart monitor, the respirator and a few other machines that I'm seeing for the first time. I hear the door opening again and think it's one of the nurse since no one is moving. That is, until I hear a familiar voice.

"Keitaro? Are you in here?" I can feel my heart beating faster and blood pumping. I quickly turn to see Shinobu peaking out of the door. I rush towards her, put her in my arms and cry. I know she wants to know why I am crying and the status of Raymond, feeling her stroking my hair.

"He's in a coma Shinobu," I manage to cry out. "There is nothing we can do, but hope." I pull back and see the look of worry and heartache in her eyes that I remember when we first met. She has grown over the years, but that look hasn't changed. As I pull her out of the doorway, I see the rest of the residents. "What are you all doing here?"

"They're sorry for what they have done to Raymond and wanted to see how he's doing," Shinobu tells me. I have a problem with them being here since I have a feeling that I will occupy the empty bed next to him.

"Is that so?"

"We're all sorry for what we have done to Raymond," Kitsune says. The looks on their faces appears to be of sorrow, but I still don't trust them at this moment.

"And we're sorry for not accepting your love and relationship towards Shinobu," Su adds. This comes as a surprise, but somewhere deep down, I knew Shinobu would make them see. I let my guard down and hear a blood-curling scream from behind. I take a look to see Jill pushing Steve away with an angry expression.

"YOU EVIL LITTLE MONSTERS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" In a blink of an eye, she runs towards us. I don't know what ticked her off, but I have to stop her. I run towards her so Shinobu won't get hurt when we collide and grab her in my arms. The momentum of the crash causes us to fall on the floor. She is surprisingly strong, trying to get out of my grasps.

"Hey! I could use a little help here!" I yell, looking at Mark and Steve. Both run towards us and each grabs one of her arms. She continues to fight while I pick myself off the floor. "Can you please explain why she went all crazy?"

"She asked me what Shinobu said to you," Mark answers. "When I translated, she just lost it." Him and Steve still struggle holding down Jill.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She repeatedly cries. After about a minute, she stops screaming, but continues to cry, dropping to her knees. All the residents were scare to come in the room throughout her tirade, but now have enter because of her weaken state.

"We are very sorry for what we have done to your friend," Motoko says to them. "We didn't means to hurt him this badly."

"OH? How badly did you want to hurt him? Until he died?!" Jill, looking very irate, tries to get up, but appears to be fatigued. The guys on the other hand, look just as angry as Jill.

The Americans argue about how they treated their friend, while surprisingly, the residents are trying to convince them they didn't mean to harm them this bad. I feel someone digging their face into my side. I don't need to see that it's Shinobu since everyone else is on the other side of the room. I put my arm around her, looking back at Raymond. I don't know if she's looking at him right now, but it's still a hard sight to see. Without warning, the tube in his mouth flies out.

"Raymond?" I yell out, hearing everyone quiets down. I feel Shinobu moving her head, guessing that she's looking at him. I see everyone else is too before he immediately sits up with his eyes wide open, staring at us.

"Get me the green syringe! Get me the green syringe! Get me the green syringe!" We would have to excited to see him alive, even though he's acting a little crazy. However, when he's asking for the green syringe, he's speaking in Japanese! I'm always hanging around him either at school or at the Hinata Sou and the only Japanese he knows is...well...he doesn't know a single word of Japanese!

Everyone looks fearful of him as he keeps repeating himself, looking very possessed. I can hear Steve and Jill asking Mark to translate for them, but nothing is coming out of his mouth. I feel Shinobu holding me tighter, being scare herself. My mind is wondering what is wrong with him, wanting to help. For some reason, my body knows what to do.

Feeling like I have no control of my body anymore, I let go of Shinobu and run out of the room. I continue running in the hallway, seeming to be looking for something. I reach the waiting room, where I see the doctor who checked on Raymond and a nurse rolling a cart of needles. I ignore them at first until I take a closer look at them and see that they're filled with a green liquid. Without hesitating, run over to them, grab a needle and run back to everyone. I can hear the doctor and nurse yelling at me, telling me to stop and hand over the needle as they chase me.

Once I'm back into the room, Mark, Shinobu and Mutsumi are around Raymond's bed, trying to calm him down as he continues to ask for the green syringe. I rush over to him and show the needle in my hand.

"Is this what you want?" He viciously looks at me. When he sees the needle, he grabs it from my hand, turns it towards him and jams it into his heart, squeezing the substance into it just as the doctor and nurse arrive. Once all the substance goes in Raymond's body, he lets go of the needle, stucking in his chest. He lets out a few quickly breathes before he falls back onto the bed as we all hear the heart monitor go flat.

**Note**: In case you didn't notice or are confuse, I did change my name from YinYang175 to ShinobuFan175.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	17. Letting It All Be Known

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: HinaGuy749 & DeathofHell

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: Letting It All Be Known

I wake up from my slumber, feeling energizes. But when I open my eyes, all I see is darkness. I try putting my hand in front of my face, but I can't see them. I look all around, but everything is the same. Where am I?

I stand in the darkness for what seems like hours when I see a blue light in front of me. I walk towards it, but don't feel my body move. It's like being on a flat conveyer belt like at the airport.

Once I get into the light, everywhere around me are television screens of many sizes. At first they're blurry images of things I can't make out. With each second that goes by, the images on the screens become more clearer. I focus my attention to one screen because of cool color that I can make out and get startled when it comes into full bloom, seeing myself when I got my first hit in little league.

I pull away from the image and look all around me, seeing a cherished moment of my life in each of the screens. Watching all of these memories from when Ariel and I saw May for the first time, meeting Mark and Yoko in Mrs. Pham'a 4th grade class and running in all those track meets in middle school brings back the feeling of joy and happiness I once experienced. Screen by screen, I relish in my past compliments when it hits me: What is this place?

A suddenly blinding white light strikes my side. I turn my head towards it and shield my eyes as I get a glimpses of someone. Once the light slowly fades away, a boy, no more then three or four years old, is standing where the light was, looking at me with misery in his eyes. I wonder what's wrong with him?

"I'm sad that I put you through all of this," the boy says.

"What?" I yell out. What in the world does he mean?

"All the stuff you have done in the past few months is my fault. That's what I mean."

"HUH?!" OK! This little boy is creeping me out.

"I'm sorry for creeping you out."

"ARGH!!!" I yell, taking a few steps back. What in the world is going on? Can he read my mind?

"Yes. I can read your mind," the boy says. "It's something that I can't control, so you might as well just talk to me without thinking. Plus, mind reading gives me a headache."

"Oh..." I give a wobbly smile, not sure of how to react. "So...who are you?"

"I'm known as a watcher."

"Watcher? You mean you're like that bald headed guy in that robe who watches different universes in the Marvel Comics?" He gives me a mean frown.

"You could say that, but I don't observe different universes. I observe over 160,000 people to see how their destiny will turn out."

"Destiny? What do you..." It now hits me what he's talking about. At least, I think I do. "Are you like a Buddhist God or something?"

"I'm no Buddhist God!" The boy laughs, making me red from embarrassment. "Like I told you, I'm a watcher. You know, someone that watches over you."

"Wait a minute! I was told that Buddhist people do have something like a guardian angel or something like that." The boy chuckles, smiling at me.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." The boy beings to float in the air, heading towards me. I'm a little frighten to move before he whispers in my ear. "Very few Buddhist people know I exist." I'm even more creped out. I'm still a newbie when it comes to Buddhism, but learning something only a few know about is unspeakably crazy! While I'm taking in what I just heard of, it dawns on me what I am going through.

"I'm dead, aren't I" The boy turns away from me.

"Right now, you are in the boundary of your present life and your next life. The place we are in right now is called 'Memory Hallway'. It's filled of all the happy memories you been through. Sadly, this is the last place you get to be in as yourself before you go into your next life." I begin to look at the screens again, trying to relive those past moments. Since the boy can read my mind, I try to feel if I accomplished everything I wanted to do. Looking at everything that I have done in these screens, I feel that I haven't done much in my life. I am only 20 years old and there are still things I want to do before I am reincarnation into someone...or something! But at the same time, I am happy for what I have done in my life, even though it's a short life. No matter how sad I feel, I can say I did it. I guess, dying to have Keitaro sees his child was my destiny.

"So...this is the end of Raymond Ancheta, huh?" I can see a few tears running down the boy's face. I smile at him and shake his head, messing up his hair. "Do be so sad Watcher. I accept my destiny. There is much I wish I have done like getting my bachelors in photography and marrying Fong Ling, but I guess this was my fate. Say...I was wondering. Since I'm going to be reincarnated, will I immediately get a body or is there a line that I have to wait in with all the other Buddhist?" More tears run down the boy's face as he shakes his head. When he stops, he looks at me with bloodshot eyes, seeming to be upset.

"You won't know. At least, now right now because this isn't your destiny."

"Excuse me?!" Now, as happy as I should be, I am dumbfounded! "What do you mean this isn't my destiny? You told me you're the Watcher."

"I'm a watcher," the boy cries. "There are more of me who to this."

"FINE!" I snap at him, angry that something went wrong in my destiny and now I'm in this state of confusion and chaos. I calm myself down so the boy doesn't feel I'm that angry with him. "Then can you tell me why I am here?" He looks like he's about to cry, but doesn't, nodding his head.

"Because I changed your destiny." I freeze, not knowing what's going on.

"You what?!"

"I changed your destiny. You were never suppose to go to Japan, let alone die there." At first, I so wanted to beat the living daylights out of him. That was before he drops to his knees and cries, chanting "It's my fault" over and over.

"Kid...please stop," I say, trying to sound polite as possible. "I'm not mad at you. You must have a good reason for doing this. Just tell me and I'll understand." The boy wipes his tears away and stands up, looking very serious.

"I knew I picked the right guy for this." He smiles. "Alright then, I'll tell you, but first, I have to show you something." With his arms out, his little body begins to shine white light. In a matter of seconds, the light covers his whole body and explodes in all directions, blinding me for a bit. Once I get my sight back, the little boy that was standing in front of me is no longer little anymore. He's a grown man, slim in build with light brown hair, looking just a little older then I am. "Do I look like anybody you know?" It didn't dawn on me until he asked that question when I realized who he reminds me of.

"Yeah...You look like...Keitaro Urashima." He gives me a silly smile, laughing.

"Sorry for that. It was just predicable that you'd say that. Then again, any of his friends would say that." He takes in some breathe before speaking again. "But you're wrong. I don't look like Keitaro Urashima."

"But you look so much like him."

"Believe it or not, he looks like me. I say this because my name is Kappei Urashima; I'm Keitaro's older brother." I nearly lose consciousness. He looks so much like Keitaro and with the situation I'm in, it's hard for me not to believe him. But one thing doesn't make sense to me.

"Keitaro never mentioned you before." Kappei looks really sad, turning away from me.

"He doesn't even know I exist." A tear runs down his face, but keeps his composure. "Our parents never told him about me infear that he would meet the same fate as me."

"What do you mean?"

"The day my parents found out that our mother was pregnant with Keitaro was the same day I died. I was three and a half years old."

"You mean, when you were a little boy..."

"That's what I looked like before I died." He looks very sad and depressed, even though he wasn't crying. "I have replayed that moment so many times in my head that I'm sick of it."

"Is it alright if I ask what happened to you?" Kappei glares at me, but nods.

"My mother, father and I were in the park. They just found out that she was pregnant, but I was told I'm getting a new playmate. I was very excited since they were either too busy or too tired to play with me. I asked if I could get some cotton candy from the man and my parents agreed. I went by myself like a big boy, with my parents watching me. I mean, it was just across the path. What trouble could possibly happened? Well, there were a few kids ahead of me and when it was my turn, the man begin to get me some cotton candy when a shadow came over us. The man looked up, yelled 'Get out kid!' and runs away. I didn't know what he was talking about since I couldn't see over the machine and the next thing I saw was darkness." There was an eerie silences between us, making me wonder if he was going to continue or not. "I didn't know until I was a watcher that the shadow above us was a car. It hit the cotton candy machine and went forward, crushing me in the process. As bad as that was, the look on my parents face was even worse. They tried their best to get me out, hoping I was still alive. They gave up when they saw the pool of blood beneath the machine." I can't fathom what Keitaro's parents saw that day, only know that they're devastated.

"How come they never told Keitaro about you?"

"They wanted to. They really did. But after Keitaro was born, they just couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"They had to perform emergency cesarean section on our mother when I was born because I would be coming out sideways. They had a planned cesarean section on Keitaro, but our mother had complications after he was born. A few days later, her uterus was removed." He gives me a 'do you understand' look. As much as I understand what happened with his mom, I still don't understand why they didn't tell Keitaro.

"I'm sorry, but it still doesn't answer my question."

"I see that you don't get it. Well, I'll tell you. See, they just lost a child and lost the ability to have anymore children. Keitaro was their only blood child they had left. They thought if he ever knew about me, he would dead like I did when I learned about him." Now it makes sense to me. If they ever lost him like they did with Kappei, they would never be happy again. I was about to speak when he continues. "They remembered the way I looked when they told me about Keitaro. They wanted to have the same joy for Keitaro that I never got, so they adopted Kanako. It was always bittersweet when they saw the two of them playing, thinking about me."

"How do you know this? You watch like so many people."

"I always make time to watch my family. I'm really not suppose to, but as long as I don't change their destiny, the Commission of the Watchers are fine with it."

"Commission of the Watchers?"

"Huh...yeah. They're the ones that picked me to be a watcher and are the ones that assigned me Buddhist people to watch over. That's how I meet you."

"It is? So, you been watching me since I was born?"

"No. I can only watch Buddhist people because of our beliefs. I started watching you a year ago and so far, saw that you were destine for great things."

"Wait a minute, you mean you can see my entire life?"

"No. We are limited to seeing a few months into everyone's destiny."

"But you changed mine. Why?" He hesitates in telling me, as if he really doesn't want to.

"I don't want you seeing what I saw, so I'm just going to tell you. Remember when you came to the Hinata Sou the first time?"

"How could I forget! Those girls really wanted to kill Keitaro."

"Without you, they would have succeeded." This doesn't seem possible to me. I start recalling that moment, seeing if he could be wrong, but nearly everything that happen to him with those girls that day, there is no way he could have survived.

"That was his original destiny?" He nodded.

"He was suppose to have died a long time ago. The commission can detect if a watcher is changing someone's destiny if they use that power for longer then a second. Remember that party at your friends' apartment building when Naru sent Keitaro close to outer space? Well, I had a millionth of a second to determine his moment of impact and save him from major harm. I been pretty much doing that all his life. He's very clumsy, but has had help from Shinobu recently. He would have never survived his first day at the Hinata Sou or any other day after that without me accurately figuring out when to save him. That's how I changed his destiny, much like I did with you."

"What?! How?"

"For starters, I made one of your co-workers sick so you could work that night." Oh my gosh! I remember that night. I wasn't suppose to work, but I got called in because Forest Speyer fell ill. Hey! Wait a minute!

"How could you get him sick? He wasn't Buddhist. He's Roman Catholic."

"Changing your destiny means that we can change the destiny of others around you, but only for short term things like that." I find that very odd, but still believed in it since it did happen. "I also changed it when you when talking to your girlfriend about studying abroad."

"How did you do that?"

"I notice on a few occasions that when you hear someone speaking, you would hear one thing when they said something totally different. I used that knowledge to make sure you would hear 'Japan' when she said 'England'." I'm really angry that he used me like a puppet, controlling me like this. I can only imagine what would have happen if I did go to England with Fong Ling and what memories we would have made. But when I think of Keitaro dying and not being able to see his child, what has happen to me is well worth it.

"I'm glad you told me this. So...what happens now?"

"You were destine to die and go into your next life. However, because I changed your destiny to that, I won't let that happen. I'm giving you a second chance."

"That's great! You can really do that?"

"No, but you shouldn't have died either. It's my mistake and I'm going to fix it." He again puts his arms out, floating in the air. All of a sudden, all the screens disappear and a cloud-like whirl of red begins to from. "This goes against everything the commission stands for, but I don't care. Even if it means that I get kicked out of being a watcher. As long as you get your second chance, I'm fine with whatever the commission gives me." Kappei slowly starts turning bright white and the whirl of red turns darker, going above his head.

"Thanks Kappei! I'll never forget what you have done for me."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but when you go back to the living, you won't remember our conversation."

"How come?" Kappei never get to reply as everything goes completely white.

* * *

I look around the room, unable to believe what I'm witnessing. In one corner of the room, the residents of the Hinata Sou cry together, comforting each other. Next to the bed, Jill is crying louder then them, kneeling next Raymond lifeless body, holding his hand. She begs for him to wake up, still believing this is a cruel joke he's playing on us. Soon, she jumps off the floor and runs out of the room. Steve tries to be strong about this, but can't hold back his tears. Mark, who has been Raymond's best friend for years, shakes his head in disbelief, not seeing what is in front of him with tears flying all round. Shinobu holds me in her arms, crying into my coat. I wish I could cry with them. A friend of mine just died right in front of my eyes. But I can't. I'm responsible for this. I'm the one that brought him the needle. I'm the reason Raymond is dead. I killed him.

I can hear the doctor yelling at me, but nothing is registering. For all I know, I'm going to jail on murdering my friend. The nurse seems aw-stuck, but not in a good way. She's fairly young, so this must be the first time seen a dead patient, not one of those cadavers.

"I'm sorry everyone, but we can't save him. The substance he injected himself with wasn't make for the heart." All of us except for the doctor and nurse bow our head, knowing he had truly crossed over. "Nurse, give me the time of die while I talk to this young man." I feel the doctor grab my arm hard. I know that he's angry for what I have done. I may not have deserve that, but I really don't care. From this day forward, my life had changed forever.

"Yes doctor. The time of death is..." A blood-curling screams begins to echo in the room. I look up to see Raymond's head tilted a little up with his mouth and eyes open.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD..." in one swift motion, he takes the needle out of his chest and sits up. "...IS A SYRINGE DOING IN ME?!" He breathes very heavily, making us realizes he isn't die. This puts a smile on all of our faces and I feel the doctor letting go of my arm. However, I see concern in the nurse's eyes.

"Something's wrong. The heart monitor is still showing this patient is still die."

"What?" Raymond yells without all the anger. He sees the heart monitor, gets out of bed, walks towards it and hits it a few times. After the third or fourth punch, the heart monitor begins to beep again. "Hey! Mom was right. Us Anchetas do have problems with medical equip...ment!!!" He loses his balance and falls on his butt. Mark and I rush over to help him as Steve tells us he'll get Jill. We pick him up and carefully place him back on the bed. We both surround him along with Shinobu.

"Welcome back Raymond!" She says with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah! It's good to see you among the living again," Mark tells him. I thought that was a bit rude, but they always says things like that to each other.

"HUH? What are you guys talking about? And why am I in a hospital?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" I ask. His eyes look up to the ceiling, trying to recall his last moments.

"I remember seeing you two sad in the doorway after Motoko tried...to...kill..." His eyes were growing huge when he shudder. I wasn't sure why until Naru, Motoko and the other girls start surrounding his bed. "Oh crud! What do you all want?" He sounds half mad and half scare.

"We know everything Raymond," Sarah tells him.

"Know what?"

"We know that you pretended to be the father of Shinobu's baby so we wouldn't beat up Keitaro," Kitsune answers.

"We also know that you did this because you lost your father at a young age," Su adds in.

"And that you acted like a jerk around us so that we would divert our attention towards you," Naru also adds in. Raymond looks very frighten now that his secret is out. It's actually kind of funny since I know what's going to be the end result.

"So.. you know it all now?" He ask very calmly. The residents all nod their heads. "Anything you want from me?"

"Yeah. We want something from you," Motoko says, sounding very strict. The two of them look mean at one another, until Raymond is taken by surprise by her smile. "We just want to know the real you."

"And to tell you we're sorry for all the harm and threats we caused you," Naru adds. All the girls begin to smile, but Raymond looks uncertain.

"OK now...I think I get what's happening. I'm dead! There is no other explanation of why you girls are all nice to me!!!" He yells, convince that he crossed over. I would probably think that too. I don't recall a time they, as a group, were ever nice to me. I can hear a faint whimpering from behind me. I turn slightly around to see Steve in the doorway with a crying Jill around his arm.

"You don't need to cry anymore. He's alive. See?" She begins to open her eyes and look in our direction. I don't need to see what's behind me. I already know what she's looking at. Her tearful eyes begin to grow bigger, now looking like tears of joy.

"RAYMOND!" She gets off of Steve, runs towards him and gives a hug. As happy as she seems to be, Raymond looks like his head to pop off.

"Jill...stop...hugging me. I...can't...breathe..."

"But I'm so happy you're alive!"

"Look! If those...girls...didn't kill...me, YOU...SURELY...WILL!!!" We all let out a little chuckle as Jill lets go. Raymond finally gets more air breathing rapidly. Once his breathing sounds normal, Mark and Steve sit along side with Jill.

"I'm glad you pulled through man," Steve tells him.

"Me too. Me too." The guys pat Raymond on the back while Jill lightly slaps his chest. "Say..." He looks at the residents. "...what do you girls want to know about me?"

"Well," Naru begins. "Since you lied to us this whole time and will be leaving in two weeks, we'd like to know everything!" We all laugh.

While the girls begin to start asking their questions, I look around the room and notice that the doctor and nurse aren't here. I see Shinobu enjoying the conversation between the two groups of our friends, so I slip out of the room. I lightly close the door so I don't make a noise, get my back against the wall and do what I have been meaning to do for a while now; I cry.

I feel my legs getting weak, slowly letting myself fall until I reach the floor. I cover my face with my hand, still not believing what happen. I cry to myself for a few minutes before I hear the door opening.

"Keitaro?" I recognize Shinobu's voice anywhere. I look up and see her closing the door. She looks at me, smiles and sits next to me. Before she can say a word, I hold her in my arms, tightly.

"He's alive, Shinobu," I cry onto her shoulder. "Raymond's alive!" I feel her stroke my hair.

"I know. You're the reason why he's alive." I'm still baffled that he is since when I gave him the needle, he died. I ponder this as Shinobu holds me tightly, continuing to stroke my hair. I feel very calm with this when I feel someone tap me from behind. I turn back to see the doctor, looking a bit angry at me.

"Son, I'm not going to lie to you. What you did was reckless and you could still go to jail, even through you saved your friend's life." I see my life flash before my eyes. After what I witnessed in that hospital room, what Shinobu has been through these last few months with me, what Raymond risked his life for, I may go to jail and may never see my child? "Lucky for you, we won't."

"HUH? How come?" I ask without hesitation.

"The syringe you grabbed is an experimental vaccine for patients with failing kidneys. We started experimenting with it last week and the results came up with nothing. From what we saw your friend do, I guess it may work for the heart instead. Since the vaccine is still experimental, we don't want the media's attention. As long as we can draw your friend's blood to see if they're any side effects, we'll pretend this incident never happened. What do you say?" I'm a bit speechless about this, but get my composer and tell the doctor my answer.

"It's not my body that you want. It's his. But knowing him; if you tell him what you told us, he'll agree."

"Alright son. Thank you." We watch the doctor walk away into the waiting room. I look into Shinobu's eyes and for the first time, I kiss her with no fear of getting caught. We stay like this for a few minutes, hearing footsteps and smirks of people walking past us. Suddenly, Shinobu pulls away from me, looking disgusted.

"I'm hungry!" She says in a whiny voice. I chuckle a bit before we get up. I ask a nurse walking by where the cafeteria is and shows us on a map how to get there. We thank her before she walks off. We smile at each other and walk hand in hand towards the cafeteria.

"Keitaro?" We turns around to see Naru. "Can I talk to you privately?" I'm kind of shocked that she wants to talk to me. I mean, what for? Luckily, Shinobu answers for me.

"Go ahead, Keitaro. You know where to find me." I nod and give a quick kiss on the lips before watching her depart. I look at Naru and about to ask her what she wants when she speaks.

"So, you two really love each other, don't know?" She face looks very gloomy. I'm concern, but I don't understand her question.

"I love her with all my heart. And I know she feels the same way about me. Why?" With a few tears flowing down her face, she runs at me and hugs me with all her strength. Fortunately, she's very weak, not able to crush me.

"I...I guess I missed my opportunity, huh?" She cries.

"Opportunity?"

"Keitaro...I really love you," I couldn't believe this. Naru actually loves me?

"How long?"

"For years now." I can feel her tears on my shirt. "I knew for a long time, but let my stubbornness get in the way. If only I told you sooner." I understand what she's feeling. If I have told her how I felt about her sooner, maybe we would be together. But I left my feelings for her behind. I push her off a little so we're looking at each other, face to face.

"I'm glad that you told me. I felt the same way about you, but that was a long time ago. I'm in love with Shinobu and even if she weren't pregnant, I wouldn't leave her." I felt that I said the wrong thing when her sad expression started to change to anger. "Listen, you're a very beautiful woman and many other men would be honored just to know you, like I have. There is someone out there for you. You'll find your Mr. Right. I know it." I'm not sure if that worked until she smiles and leaps back into my arms. I pat her on her head when I feel her kiss my right cheek and pull away from me. I don't know if I'm blushing or not, but I'm sure feeling a little embarrass.

"Thank you." I see the heavy red in her cheeks before she goes back into the room. As she closes the door, I smile at what just happen and head to the bathroom to check my face any mark of lipstick before seeing Shinobu in the cafeteria.

**Note**: I'm still learning Buddhism, so if I wrote anything wrong with the way a Buddhist person believes, I'm sorry for offending you.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	18. On The Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: HinaGuy749 & DeathofHell

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: On The Way

I can tell the sun is about to rise by seeing the blue overcast outside the window. The sight is calming, reminding me of Shinobu's eyes. Just thinking about it makes me not want to get out of bed. Or is it because I have a sleeping Shinobu around my arm? Anyway, I still can't believe how the time has flown.

It's been five months since Raymond and his friends went back home. The girls got to know him and the others before then, but I'm the only one that still has contact with them. Lately, I been e-mailing Mark about all the new anime shows being played here. He's really excited about of few of the shows I told him about and he has been telling me what's been released in America. Raymond also has been writing to me, but through snail mail. I actually like it since he always sends me pictures of him, Fong Ling, the rest of the Americans and some of us that he didn't get a chance to develop here. The most recent picture he sent is framed and stands on a table next to a picture of Shinobu and I. It's of them and Fong Ling, dressed as the Teen Titans at some comic book convention. I remembered the cartoon they showed me and was surprise how accurate their costumes were, looking very much like them.

Shinobu has been going through a similar experience with her friends. I still remember seeing them graduate, smiling and looking very excited when they got their diploma, but also looking heartbroken and crying together, knowing they'll be going their separate ways. From what I know, Kazuhiro moved in a small apartment outside Tokyo and is currently doing stand-up at a few comedy shows at night. Going against her parents' wishes, Akiko went with him. I swear, those two remind of me Shinobu and I. Hideki has taken over the family dojo since Tsuyoshi wants to do something else with his life, so she hasn't seen him either. As bad as those are, there is a good side. Tsuyoshi secretly took the Toudai entrance exam and passed! He doesn't know what to major in, just taking the general ed courses; but he did make his parents proud. Sachiko also took the Toudai entrance exam, but failed. Since she knows that most of us here go to school there, she has been living with us, staying in Raymond's old room. She is really determined to pass this time, always studying in her room. Since all of us (except for Su) have taken the exam at least twice, she listens to our advice of not over doing it and has taken small breaks between her studies. Shinobu is very happy that one of her friends from high school is staying with us.

Speaking of which, the rest of the residents here have shown a positive reaction towards my relationship with Shinobu. Whenever they see us together, they smile or greet us nicely and walk away. They even helped with the chores that she usually does, giving more time for us. I'm also happy that they haven't beaten me up!

My relationship with Shinobu has been full of changes. For starters, she'll take a few years off before going to cram school to take care of our baby. I know it's a very big deal for her since most of the time we spend together before we went to San Francisco was helping her study. After the incident in the hospital, I changed my major to health care. I don't know what I want to be in that field, but knowing I'm helping save lives is a better feeling then anything I can find at an archeological dig. Seta was upset when I told him, but understood my decision. I'm just glad that I got all of my general ed courses done with so I can concentrate with this. I also got my driver's license and a car. It's not very fancy, just an 87 Nissan Sentra. But it does help us and everyone here a lot.

One of the best changes we have done is that we sleep together. I have no fears since everyone here accepts our relationship. We always alternate rooms every night, but I like Shinobu's room since it doesn't have a hole on the ceiling! I decided that we'd keep both rooms until the baby comes and when that happens, Shinobu will move in with me and the baby will have Shinobu's room. We don't know the gender of our baby, but we really don't want to know. We want to be surprised.

Reminiscing about those times, I feel Shinobu moving her head. I don't need to see that she's still asleep. She always does this when she's about to wake up. Kind of like the problem I have when I'm about to sleep. Checking the clock, it's about her time to wake up. I slowly move in closer and tip my head a bit, just next to hers. I feel her long hair brushing my cheeks before her lips touch mine. I hear her lightly moan, feeling her arms wrapping around me. We do this every morning and this always feels better then the day before. After a good few seconds, I pulling back, seeing her beautiful eyes and cheery smile.

"Good morning Shinobu."

"Good morning to you too." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and giggles. I see her about to pull the covers off, knowing that she's going to the kitchen. I hold her tightly and pull her back to me. "Stop Keitaro! I have to cook breakfast!"

"Don't worry. One of the girls is doing that."

"AGAIN?! That's four days in a row! Why are they always doing that?"

"Because I ask them to." There are watery tears in her eyes.

"How come? Don't you like my cooking anymore?"

"I do Shinobu." I hold her a little tighter and kiss her on the cheek. "But I hate being apart from you."

"Awww...you're so sweet," she begins to blush before kissing me back. "So, who's cooking today?"

"Hmmm...I don't know. Could be Su. Could be Naru. Could be Mutsumi. Could be..." Suddenly, we hear an explosion coming from downstairs, causing us to jump back a bit. We stare at each other with a not-so surprised expression.

"Sachiko!" I look down at the sheets, shaking my head before we get out of bed and check up on her. Sachiko is a good cook, coming in second behind Shinobu. But no matter what she cooks, something always explodes! I still like to know how she blew up the toaster. We carefully go down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. I didn't even have to ask what happen, seeing a whole bunch of eggs on the ceiling.

"What in the world did you do to my kitchen now!" Shinobu screams. Sachiko looks very sad.

"I'm sorry Shinobu. I was just cooking some eggs for everybody and the next thing I knew there were flying to the ceiling" Tears began to roll down her face. "This always happens to me! I...I shouldn't cook ever again!" Shinobu calmed herself and went over to comfort her friend.

"It's OK Sachiko. I didn't mean to yell at you. You can still cook, but I want to watch you so I can help you improve you cooking." Sachiko lets out a smile and hugs her.

Once they kick me out of the kitchen and serve breakfast, I go through my daily routine before going to school: brush my teeth, take a shower, get dressed and making sure I have my school work. Since I drive the rest of the girls to Toudai and always have time before they're ready, I'm always bugging Shinobu. Sometimes she minds it, but usually doesn't. Once the rest of the girls are ready to go, I tell Kitsune about her daily duty.

"Alright Kitsune, we're off to school. Please take care of Shinobu for me." I feel bad that I'm treating Shinobu like a baby, but with her due any day now, I don't want anything bad to happen.

"Don't I always?"

"NO!" Shinobu childishly says, sticking out her tongue at her. We all laugh before we wave good-bye.

The drive from the Hinata Sou to Toudai is smooth, but with heavy traffic. I don't mind the traffic, but the girls in the car can get a little annoying. They usually all fight for control of the radio, Su likes to stick her head out the window like a dog, anyone sitting next to Motoko keeps complaining about her practice blade poking them, Naru moves the rear view mirror towards herself to apply a little more make-up and Mutsumi leaves small portions of food on the floor.

When we reach Toudai, the girls wave good-bye and head straight to their first class. I usually have a few hours before my begins, so I head towards the library. I check my e-mail, which I get nothing, and study for a bit. I indulge myself in my paramedic theory book for a few hours when my watch goes off, telling me its time to leave for class. I put my book away and head off.

I have plenty of time to spare when I reach my first class, anatomy. The auditorium is particle empty right now with only a few of my classmates. But soon, there will be over 200 people filling these seats. I put my stuff away and head towards my teacher, Dr. Maeda, sitting at his desk, seeming to be writing something. As I get closer to him, his head pops up, staring at me.

"Oh, hi there Keitaro," He says in his nice soft spoken voice. "Sorry if I scared you. I heard footsteps coming my way. Is there anything you want?" I remember him telling us on the first day that if anyone's cell phone went off, he will stop class and make that person sing in front of us. Now, he isn't the first teacher to tell me this in their classroom, but he is the first to actually enforce it, remembering a girl having to do that the next class day.

"Well sir, my girlfriend..." Dr. Maeda groans with displeasure.

"Oh. That again." He told us after the girl stopped singing, that if we're expecting an emergency call, to tell him before class started. Ever since then, I have been telling him that I'm expecting Shinobu to delivery our baby any time now. "Well, thanks for telling me." He smiles and back to writing. I walk back to my seat when I hear a familiar voice.

"Keitaro!" Tsuyoshi shouts, waving his hand before coming towards me.

"Hey man! What's up?"

"Not much. Did you finish your homework? I couldn't get the last problem."

"I did. Let me take a look at it." We walk over to our usually seats and I check his homework. I can understand why he couldn't get the last problem since it took me half a day to figure it out.

Once I show him how to solve it, we make our usually small talk. I still can't believe how much in common we both are. He's ambitious, a hard worker and a caring person. He's even a great artist, seeing some of his sketches. I suggested to him that he could be a manga artist, but he still isn't sure what he wants to be.

A few hundred more of my classmates enter the auditorium before Dr. Maeda begins his lecture. Ever since the first day I stepped into his classroom, I been fascinated in his teaching. He breaks every little thing down to the smallest detail, but explains it in a way that we all can understand. He also makes the class fun and interesting by putting humor and using a few of us as 'his subjects'. We have talked after class numerous times, trying to soak up every bit of knowledge about the medical field. He has become a mentor to me like Seta was when I was learn about archaeology.

Ten minutes have passed in the class when my cell phone goes off. I feel really embarrass when almost everyone in class cheers, chanting for me to sing.

"Stop that class!" Dr. Meada shouts. "He had permission from me." Now a motion of boos comes out of their mouths. "Keitaro, please take it outside." I nod my head and run out the nearest door. Closing it, I take my cell phone out of my pocket and see that someone from the Hinata Sou is calling me.

"Hello?"

"Keitaro!" I recognize Kitsune's voice yelling over the phone. "Shinobu's water just broke." I nearly drop my phone. Is she really going to deliver the baby?

"What?"

"Her water broke!" I can hear my heart beating faster and feel my throat very dry. "I already called for an ambulance, so just meet us at the hospital."

"What about the others?"

"I'll leave a note telling what happen. Now get to the hospital!" I hang up my cell phone, put it back in my pocket and run back into the classroom. I quickly put away my things when I see Dr. Maeda coming towards me.

"Was that the phone call you been waiting for?" He knows my situation, but the way he says it with a disturbing tone, makes me nervous.

"Hmmm...yes..." His stone cold demeanor changes to a bright and cheery one.

"You don't need to be worried. I won't keep you in class. I have two kids myself and I didn't miss either of their births."

"Births?" Tsuyoshi exclaims, looking at me with confusion. "What does he..." All of a sudden, nothing comes out of his mouth and his eyes begin to get wider. "Wait a minute! Is Shinobu in..."

"Her water just broke," I cut him off.

"My gosh! What are you still doing here?! Go! GO!"

"But I..."

"I'll take the notes and give you the homework later. Now go!" I thank him, grab my things and run out of the classroom again.

I'm out of breath by the time I reach my car. I start it up and drive towards the hospital. I never left school this early before and thought that getting there would be easy. Unfortunately, I'm stuck in traffic due to an accident. I begin to get frustrated, not knowing if she's in labor and already delivering our baby. I play the radio to calm myself, but it doesn't help.

It takes me 45 minutes to reach the hospital. I wait for the elevator, but it's taking its time getting to the floor. I see the door for the stairs and decide to take that. I don't know if that was a good idea since it means I have to climb seven flights of stairs, but I really want to witness this. Out of the door and in the waiting room, I breath heavier as I stagger towards the front desk.

"I'm looking for Shinobu Maehara."

"And you are?" I'm kind of annoyed by her question, but my brain really isn't thinking.

"The father of our baby."

"Oh." She checks her clipboard and scans downwards. "Let's see. Maehara. Maehara. Ha!" She looks back at me with a glowing face. "She's in room 711." I thank her and run towards the room. I open the door to see Kitsune and Dr. Nagura at Shinobu's bedside.

"About time you got here," Kitsune says in a irritate tone.

"Sorry," I say, still catching my breath. "There was an accident and the elevator was taking so long, so I..."

"SHUT UP!" Shinobu yells, scaring the daylights out of me. Dr. Nagura notices how frighten I am and takes me to the other side of the room.

"Don't worry about what she says to you. She's very emotional because she's in labor, though she said she's in mild pain." Shinobu continues screaming, making a fuss in the bed.

"Is she going to deliver soon?" Dr. Nagura shakes her head.

"She's dilated four centimeters, but her contractions are ten minutes apart. To my knowledge, it could take six hours to a full day before she'll delivery." A full day? No wonder she's so emotional. As much as I want to stay away from her furious rage, I feel a sense of responsibly that I have cause her. I walk towards her and pull up a chair along side, taking whatever she may give me like a man.

"You feeling all right Shinobu?" I expected her to be screaming at the top of her lungs, cursing me out. But when she looks at me, she seem happy and calm.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I give a half-heart smile, knowing I'm in for a long day.

The whole time I'm sitting next to Shinobu, I was hoping that the doctor was wrong about the time of delivery. However, when the next few hours past, it seems that the doctor was right. During the time, I no longer had any fears or worries of her going psycho on me, making sure she's very comfortable. The rest of the residents came by, giving their support. Tsuyoshi also came to give his support and hands me my homework and notes as promised. I was surprised that Dr. Nagura let them all stay in the room, but Shinobu wasn't very moody, so I can see why she let them.

We watch the sunset outside the window, when Shinobu starts to moan louder then usually. We're lucky that Dr. Nagura was in the room at the time since she has only been checking up on her every hour or two since I arrived. She checks under Shinobu's gown and looks at all of us.

"She's going into labor. Unless you're her parents or the father of her baby, go to the waiting room." Everyone understands and rushes out. Dr. Nagura looks at me sternly. "Keitaro, help me wheel Shinobu to the delivery room." I nod my head and grab the head of the bed.

Out of the room, we quickly make our way towards the delivery room. I feel my palms sweating, my heart beating faster then ever and the nervousness all over my body, knowing that I'm going to be a father very soon. I look down at Shinobu, seeing the excruciating pain in her face while she screams.

Entering the waiting room, I excepted like a lot of staff to help with this birth. Then again, I except too much and need to stop watching that surgery show, seeing only one nurse. We kart Shinobu to the far side of the room. Once set, I go over to her left side and hold her hand. I can hear Dr. Nagura telling Shinobu to push, hearing her pout.

"That's good Shinobu," Dr. Nagura says. "Now, give me another one." She continues pouting, seeing her tightly shuting her eyes with tears running down.

"You're doing fine Shinobu," I say, hoping to make her feel better.

"OH SHUT UP!" She yells at me. "I HATE YOU!" I know Dr. Nagura told me not to worry about what she says, but that personally hurts. I do my best to ignore it and try to help her through this.

"Oh...I love you too."

"LOVE?! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! WHY I WOULD LOVE TO CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD AND THROW IT RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW!!!" I turn to Dr. Nagura, who looks as baffled as I am by that comment.

"Well, that was certainly nice of her to say. Normally, they would want to cut off the unit." I don't even want to imagine that, feeling very weak at the moment.

I regain my composure and concentrate on helping Shinobu. I can hear her screaming and crying louder with each push she does. I shout words of encouragement, knowing that we will soon be a family. Dr. Nagura tells us she can almost see the head. She instructs Shinobu to push with all her might and when she does, something unexpected happens.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	19. On The Way, part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** HinaGuy749 & DeathofHell

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant**: On The Way, part 2

While waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor, I think about how today has become a surprise turn-around. I purposely didn't tell Shinobu or Keitaro that I was coming to see them because I wanted to see the bewildered look on their faces. I did tell Haruka since I knew Sachiko took my room and arranged to stay in another room. However, when I got there, she told me that Shinobu is delivering the baby. Of all the days for this to happen! Well, nothing for me to do, but see the proud parents of their newborn son or daughter.

Once the elevator reaches my floor and slides open the doors, I get in and hit the number seven button, understanding that's where the delivery room is. When the doors close and the elevator ascends, I can't help but feel very happy that I'm going to see the first child of Keitaro and Shinobu in person. Thinking whether it's a boy or a girl, I feel someone holding my hand. I know who it is, but I turn anyway to see the beautiful face of my girlfriend, Fong Ling. I smile at her, grateful that she agreed to make this happen. We were suppose to go and stay in Hong Kong for two weeks, but with the talk about the friends I made in Japan and what happen to me there, she just had to meet them. Seeing her blush makes me want to kiss her since I know she's feeling a little embarrassed. Now, I would do it, if only...

"_This love has taken its toll on me_," Mark begins to sing.

"_She said goodbye too many times before_," Steve breaks in.

_"Oh oh oh oh_..." Jill adds, trying to sound manly as possible. "_And her heart is breaking in front of me_"

"_I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore_!" Bruce gets in. I see Fong Ling ever redder embarrassment, turning towards them.

"SHUT UP!" She repeats over and over, waving her arms as the rest of our friends burst out laughing. I am still trying to get over when she got a little drunk and began to sing that song, causing a scene in front of me and everyone in the plane. "DO YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME OF THAT!"

"YES!" Our friends shout back, laughing even harder.

"Man! I wish Sherry could have joined us!" Jill says, laughing so hard that she falls to the floor.

"You mean Kitten?" I shout back. After what Fong Ling told me what Sherry wanted to do (or actually did) in England, I decided to give her that Titan name. I think we would have argued about this if the elevator didn't reach our floor & the doors slide open. We all regains our composure and walk out.

We make our way to the waiting room, where I recognize everyone from the apartments that I once lived in. I also see Tsuyoshi and Sachiko with them. They all look calm, but very impatient. I whistle loud enough for only them to hear it. They all look bewildered to see us as I wave and walk towards them.

"Hi guys!" I say. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"Raymond!" Mutsumi shouts, coming over and shaking my hand wildly. "It's so nice to see again!"

"Yeah," Naru says. "But what are you all doing here?"

"This was supposed to be a surprise." I explain to them about staying with them for a week and the plans I made with Haruka. Once they understand, I introduce them to Fong Ling and Bruce. Likewise, I do the same for them. "So, how long have you guys been here?"

"Since this afternoon," Sachiko says.

"Man! I didn't know it took that long to delivery a baby!" Steve cries out.

"Every pregnancy is different you moron!" Jill tells him.

"I'm beginning to worry about her now," Tsuyoshi says.

"Why is that?" Mark ask.

"Well, we may have been waiting in this hospital for a long time now, but it's been an hour since Shinobu went into labor."

"What!" My friends and I shout out. I may not know anything about pregnancy and delivery, but I think that if a woman is in labor, that kid should be out within an hour. Then again, I'm a guy.

"Hey! There is Dr. Nagura." Kaolla says, pointing in the direction of the hallway.

I turn in the direction to see a doctor, looking to be covered in blood. I'm horrified by this, hoping she isn't the doctor to tell us about Shinobu's condition. With each step she takes towards us, my feeling of doubt increases. When she reaches us, she looks sad and very disappointed. I can hear whimpers and cries behind me. I don't want to turn around to see who is doing what. I'm already sad. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mark going towards the residents, maybe comforting Mutsumi. The doctor begins to speak, but the only ones that are listening to her are me and my friends who don't know any Japanese.

"Hmm...doctor," I speak. "Can you please tell us what you're saying in English?"

"Oh. I'll try. I don't know if my English is any good." She takes in a deep breath. "I have some bad news that I need to tell you." My heart sunk like a battleship.

"Let me guess. Either Shinobu, her baby or both didn't make it." I drop my head, looking at the floor.

"What!" The doctor shout. "Why would you think that?" The shoot my head back up, seeing the bewilderment in her face.

"The amount of blood on you." The doctor looks at her clothing, shaking her head.

"Oh that! I'll explain it later. Since you're concern about Shinobu, I'll tell you. She's doing fine and is currently recovering after giving birth to a healthy baby boy." I'm very relieved to hear this. The residents must have heard it too, now that I don't hear them crying anymore.

"That's great! But what was the bad news?"

"Keitaro has to stay over night." I'm not as concern about him as I was about Shinobu, but...

"What happen?"

"He was holding Shinobu's hand for support. Just as she was pushing the baby, she squeezed his hand hard enough to break it." I feel my eyes getting bigger and feeling bewilder, turning to Fong Ling. I see her staring at me, looking bewilder herself. Any of my friends who are behind her are trying not to laugh, possibly thinking that may happen to me. "I had the nurse take him to emergency surgery immediately before he could see his child. It surprisingly didn't take long and should be with her soon."

"That was the bad news?" Bruce shouts out.

"Yes, it was. Sorry for giving you all a scare, but I always give the bad news first."

"Then...what about the blood?" Fong Ling ask.

"Damn Fuji Network! I forgot they were shooting a movie here and one of their helping hands runs into me and dumps about a liter of fake blood onto me. I searched everywhere on this floor for fresh clothes, but came up empty. Anyway, you can all see Shinobu, if you like. But please remember that she is recovering. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to change." We thank the doctor and make our ways towards Shinobu's room.

Once we reach the door, Naru opens it and peaks inside. I can hear her speaking before turning back at us, saying that she's awake. One by one, each of us enter the room. We let the residents go first since Shinobu doesn't expect us. Once they're all inside, we enter the room. When all of us are inside, Shinobu says something that causes anyone that knows Japanese to laugh.

"What's so funny, Mark?" I ask, seeing my best friend trying his best not to laugh.

"Oh that! She thought that they gave her really heavy medication and is starting to hallucinate that we are here." The rest of my friends and I laugh, even those it seems to be wrong. When I get some control, I walk over to Shinobu.

"Hmmm...Shinobu. You're not imagining us. We're really here." I gently hold her hand and see the confusion in her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH!" She yells. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! OH THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! I JUST GAVE BIRTH AND I FEEL FAT AND..."

"Please don't feel bad." I say in a calm matter, hoping to calm her. "You're among friends."

"So, how friendly are you with her...Robin?" I look up to see Fong Ling starting at me variously.

"What do you mean?" She points at my hand, which I realize that I'm still holding Shinobu's hand. "HEY! WAITAMINUTE!" Fong Ling covers her face with her hands and begins to cry.

"You don't need to explain yourself Robin :sobs: You're the one that really impregnated her!"

"I wouldn't do such a thing!"

"I know, but teasing you is so much fun!" She giggles and sticks her tongue at me, causing everyone in the room to laugh. I'm a little embarrass that I felt for that, finally letting go of Shinobu's hand.

"I thought she was going to break your hand like she did with Billy if you held on any longer," Steve shouts.

"STEVE!" Jill screams, slapping him on the back of the neck.

"That's OK Jill. I know Steve didn't mean it," Shinobu says. "But I feel bad for what I did to him. Does anyone know where he is?" At that moment, the door opens and in walks Keitaro. I back off from Shinobu's bed, watching him make his way towards her. I make my way towards Fong Ling, putting my arm around her while watching the two of them talk nicely to each other. At least, I think nicely since I don't understand them. He shows his cast to her, making her about to cry. He says something which causes anyone that knows Japanese to chuckle.

"Hey Mark," I whisper next to him. "What was that about?"

"Oh that? Shinobu told Keitaro that she's sorry for crushing his hand and he tells her that he thinks he deserves it after the pain he caused during her whole pregnancy." I don't know why, but it causes me chuckle, smiling at them as they hug each other. When they let go, Keitaro turns his head towards us, seeming to be very surprised.

"What the? Are you guys really here?"

"Not really," Steve says. "This is one of the side effects of your surgery, Aqualad." Keitaro's eyes begin to roll as the rest of us laugh. Once the laugher dies down, he comes over to me and shakes my hand.

"Well, it's good to see you all back." He looks at everyone else and notices Fong Ling. "Hey. I don't know you."

"That's because we haven't met," she says.

"Let me introduce you two," I begin. "Keitaro, this is Fong Ling. Fong Ling, I believe you know Keitaro from those pictures you saw."

"I do. Pleased to met you." She shakes his hand wildly, about to rip it off his arm. When she realizes what she's doing, she stops.

"Uhhh...like wise." He seems surprised that his arm is still intact.

"Hey Keitaro!" Bruce steps in, shaking his hand more gently. "Nice to met you. Your titan name is Aqualad, right?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Bruce McGivern; a.k.a. Speedy. I'm the guy that kicked your butt in the tournament."

"HUH?" Keitaro softly says, not understanding what's going on.

"Dammit Speedy!" I shout at Bruce. "They don't get the Teen Titans here."

"But I download it and brought it here. They can all watch it."

"But season two isn't finished yet."

"So? They can watch what we have." I begin to roll my eyes as the door opens. Stepping in is a nurse holding a baby in her arms, walking towards Shinobu. We all watch in amazement as the nurse hands over the baby to Shinobu. She looks very tired, but the way she's looking at her child and holding him, she doesn't seem to be as the nurse leaves the room.

"Hey Keitaro," Shinobu says in a soft voice. "Come over here and meet your son."

"Son?" Keitaro says, sounding bewildered as he slowly makes his way towards them. He kneels next to them and Shinobu hands him their son. I can tell in his eyes that he's excited and speechless. He seems to be a mannequin, not moving at all and just staring at his son. I begin to wonder if he forgot to how to breath when he finally smiles. "I can't believe it. I have a son."

"He has your eyes."

"But he looks so much like you." They both stare at one another for a moment; then at what they created. Both of them are blushing, but not in an embarrassing way. This sight is so precious when I remember that I have a disposable camera in my pocket. I take it out, hold down the flash button until red dot appears and look through the viewfinder. I take a few steps forward since I have a lot of space before pushing the shutter button. When the flash disappears, Keitaro and Shinobu turns towards me, looking dumbfounded.

"Awww! What a Kodak moment!" Fong Ling says, making everyone but me laugh.

"Oh come!" I say in a half hearted protest. "The scene was calling me to capture it!" Now I get everyone laughing.

"Great!" Shinobu cries out. "The first picture of us three together and it has to be one that none of us were ready for!" I feel bad when she said that. I mean, they're a family now. They should have a nice picture of themselves, not some artistic shot that I thought of.

"I'm sorry, but if I have a camera and I see something that I want to take a picture of, I'm going to take it. If you like, I'll take a family portraiture of you guys right now. That is, if you're ready?" Immediately, Shinobu and Keitaro look at each other for a moment before looking at their baby.

"Well, I'm ready," Keitaro says.

"So am I," Shinobu agrees. "But I don't know about our little one here." Their baby doesn't look like its fussy, but seems to be tired and sad, as if he's telling me not to take the picture. Still, its really not his decision to make. With the proud parents ready, Keitaro leans next to Shinobu while she places the baby between them. I look through the viewfinder and immediately see something that's a little distracting.

"Hmmm...Keitaro," I say, pulling the camera out of my face. "I think it would be better if you go on the other side, unless you want your cast to be shown." He looks downs and sees what I mean. He lets out a sigh and slowly makes his way around the bed.

"You better hurry quick Keitaro," Naru shouts. "Your baby looks like he wants this over with." I have to agree with her, seeing as the baby looking more tired.

"Speaking of which," Mutsumi adds in. "What do you plan on naming him?" Keitaro stops at the foot corner of the bed and stares at Shinobu. I can't tell what his expression is since his back is towards us, but the look on Shinobu's face is like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I never gave it much thought."

"Neither did I. What do you guys suggest?" At that immediate moment, my head starts throbbing. Both my vision and hearing quickly deteriorates as I feel very sickly. I drop to my knees and feel myself falling just as everything goes black.

The darkness seems endless, making me think I'll never get out of here. All of a sudden, I see images of a little boy at different events. The little boy looks a lot like Keitaro, but my gut feeling is telling me that it isn't him. I begin to hear my name being called and soon, I'm looking around to everyone staring at me.

"What did you say Raymond?" Kitsune ask me. I feel irate that they're interest in something I know I didn't say and not about my well-being. I forget about this joyous occasion and decide to give a piece of my angry mind.

"I said 'How about Kappei?'." As soon as I said it, my mean expression changes to confusion. Where in the world did that come from? I take a step to the side and realize that I'm already standing up. I knew a fell down. If no one helped me up, then how am I standing?

"I like that name," I hear Shinobu say.

"Me too," Keitaro agrees, walking towards Shinobu. "Shall we get our family portraiture with little Kappei?"

"Huh?" I murmur, trying to block out the earlier images. "Oh yeah! Sure." Ready with my camera, I look through the viewfinder. Both Shinobu and Keitaro are smiling proudly while Kappei looks down and away just before I take their picture.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** HinaGuy749 and DeathofHell

**Keitaro...I'm Pregnant** Epilogue

On a warm April afternoon, Shinobu and a few of her friends are sitting outside a small restaurant, waiting for their lunch to arrive.

"I still can't believe it, Shinobu!" Kitsune says, acting very giddy and happy. "You passed your Toudai entrance exam!"

"Yeah! You're one of us now," Tsuyoshi smiles, putting his arm around her and Sachiko. Shinobu still can't believe it. It has been nearly four years since she gave birth to Kappei. With her and Keitaro constantly taking care of him while Keitaro focused on his studies, she thought her dream of going to Tokyo U. would be impossible. It wasn't until he finally graduated last year and got a job as a paramedic at the hospital where Kappei was born that they somehow managed to balance taking care of their baby and having her go to cram school. As she reflects on her struggles getting into Toudai, she notices Sachiko a bit sad.

"Hey Sachiko. You alright? You don't look happy."

"I'm sorry," she replies. "I'm happy that you made it in with Tsuyoshi and me, but I'm a bit jealous of the both of you."

"Jealous?" Kitsune confusingly ask. "Why would you be jealous?"

"Both Shinobu and Tsuyoshi passed on their first try. It took me my third try before I got in!" Shinobu sees the inner pain Sachiko is going through and leans in, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Don't be jealous about that Sachiko. The only other person to pass the Toudai entrance exam on their first try is Su. Not Naru, Motoko, Mutsumi or Keitaro did that."

"Besides, it's not how many times you take the entrance exams, it's if you can pass it; which you did," Tsuyoshi adds in his own comfort, again putting his arm around her. "So cheer up!"

"If...if you say so." Shinobu notices a deep red color on Sachiko's cheeks just as the food arrives.

"I feel kind of bad celebrating you passing your entrance exam like this," Tsuyoshi says with a displeasing tone. "I mean, shouldn't you be celebrating with Keitaro?"

"Don't worry about that," Shinobu replies. "I already called him about passing and we're go on a romantic dinner to celebrate."

"Hey!" Kitsune shouts. "Are you leaving me with Kappei without telling me again?"

"What are you complaining about? We already knocked down the cost of your rent in exchange for you babysitting him."

"But..."

"But nothing. Now be a good babysitter and eat your food." Sachiko and Tsuyoshi chuckle at Shinobu's comment before they all eat.

Once they're finish, they pay their bill and walk Tsuyoshi to the nearest bus stop.

"Thanks for coming to see my results Tsuyoshi," Shinobu says to him as they see the bus coming into view.

"Don't mention it. I'm happy that you passed." The bus finally reaches the stop and opens its doors. "I gotta get going now. I'll see you tomorrow." He waves good-bye to them before boarding the bus. When he finds a seat, he sits down and looks out the window, seeing his friends waving good-bye. They watch the bus take off and fade away into the distance street. They all sigh before walking back home.

During their walk, both Shinobu and Kitsune notice the bright rosy cheeks and huge smile on Sachiko's face. They look at each other, knowing what she's thinking of. Neither of them say a word until Shinobu speaks where they reach the long stairway.

"Thinking how cute Tsuyoshi is, huh Sachiko?"

"What!" She yells, sweating profusely.

"Oh, come off of it girl," Kitsune slyfully says, putting an arm around her and showing a foxy grin. "We both knows that you have a crush on him."

"I...I...I don't know what you're talking!"

"You know exactly what we're talking about!" Shinobu cries out. "You been flirting with him for years now; always asking him to help you study for the entrance exams or in a certain class that he took before, even through you know the material." Sachiko begins to really blush harder, dropping giant sweat drops one right after another. She tries to talk, but all that comes out of her mouth is teeth clunking together, sounding like Morse code, causing the other two girls to laugh.

Once they all calm themselves, they enter the apartment and see Kappei playing with a few of his toys in the living room. When he turns to see the girls, he stands up, dropping his toys and runs towards Shinobu.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Seeing his cheerful face as he runs towards her puts a smile on Shinobu's face. She bends down with her arms wide open and hugs her son. She picks him up and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Kappei. Did you miss me?" He smiles and nods his head. He leans over to kiss Shinobu on the cheek, then looks at Sachiko.

"Aunt Sachiko!" He says with such enthusiasm and his arms out.

"Hello Kappei." She leans over and also hugs him, feeling a kiss on her cheek. "Awww. You're so sweet Kappei." She lets go of him and steps to the side. He smiles at her before looking at a smiling Kitsune.

"Hey Kappei." He begins to giggle, pointing at her.

"Aunt Sake!" Kitsune falls down in embarrassment before shooting herself back up.

"It's Kitsune!" Though she yells at him angrily, it only causes Kappei to laugh hysterically and clap his hands repeatedly.

"Well, you're always drinking in front of him almost ever time you're babysitting him," Sachiko calm says.

"What!" Shinobu harshly shouts out. "Is that why he tilts his head way back and tries to chug anything he drinks?" Shinobu really isn't mad at Kitsune for her son acting like that. She just wants to know since its strange to see a kid his age to be doing something like that.

Shinobu feels Kappei being fussy in her arm and gently puts him down on the floor, watching him run off before staring at Kitsune, waiting for an answer. She finds it funny how Kitsune is delaying her question with a whole lot of useless nonsense. She shows a serious face, but really wants to fall on the floor, laughing until her stomach hurts. Suddenly, they all hear Kappei yelling, turning their attention towards him.

"Come on uncle! Let's play!" Each of the girls gives a bewilder look. The only person he calls uncle is Tsuyoshi and they saw him leave a short time ago. They watch him tugging on the couch, attempting to pull something. After struggling for a few seconds, he lets go on whatever he was holding and walks over to his toys, picking up a small police car. "Wake up uncle!" He throws the police car at the couch, hearing a loud thump when it reaches it.

"Ouch!" Someone shouts out. The girls are stunned when a person from the couch sits up, but slowly feels calm when they realize it's Raymond, holding his forehead and looking at Kappei. "Come here you! I'm going to teach you some English!" He gets off the couch and chases after the little kid.

"NO!" Kappei screams, running towards Shinobu and holding her legs. "Mommy! Mommy! Uncle Raymond is going to hurt me!" Shinobu can't help but giggle, knowing that the only torture he would do to her son is blowing on his stomach. She picks him up and tightly holds him.

"Don't worry Kappei. Uncle Raymond only wants to teach you English." She looks over to him and notices blood dripping out from his forehead. "Oh my gosh. You're bleeding."

"I am?" Raymond takes his hand off his forehead and looks at the blood on it. The girls don't even look at his bloodily hand, staring at the cut he was covering up.

"Here Kitsune," Shinobu says, handing over Kappei. "You and Sachiko watch him. I'll treat Raymond's cut." Both of the girls nod and head upstairs with Kappei.

Shinobu takes Raymond into the kitchen to treat his wound. She wipes the blood off his forehead and places antibiotic on the cut with a q-tip before putting on a large enough Band-Aid.

"There! All done." She says, putting away her first aid kit that she has had since she started treating Keitaro's wounds when they first met. "I'm sorry about Kappei throwing that toy at you."

"Don't worry about it. I was pretending to sleep and should have woke up when I had the chance too."

"But you didn't deserve getting hit in the head with one of Kappei's toys. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Keitaro didn't tell you?" She shakes her head. "Well, a colleague and I are working on making a photo book about the difference in sports from America and Japan. Since I knew you guys, I called him to see if we could stay for a week and he very much agreed to it. I didn't know he never discussed this with you."

"Oh, don't worry. I'd agree to you staying here too. Say, where is that colleague of yours?"

"In our room, sleeping. He's very jet lagged. Anyway, I heard from Keitaro that you just passed you Tokyo U exam thing?"

"Oh yes! I did!" Raymond sees that excitement in Shinobu's eyes as she spins around the kitchen. "I'm finally a Toudai student! My life long dream has come true!"

"Well, congratulations. I'm very happy for you. By the way, Keitaro said something about taking you to dinner to celebrate you passing your entrance exam."

"Yeah. We're going to celebrate."

"He wanted me to tell you that he wants your help picking out what to wear for your dinner." Shinobu thanks him for the message and walks over to their room.

She thinks of the many different clothes he could possibly wear for their dinner when she opens the door to their room and sees an endless amount of pictures hanging on the walls. She stares at them, noticing the pictures are of either her or Keitaro when they were babies. As she goes farther on, it changes to pictures of them going to school. She knew that neither of them had a good time in school, but notices that the pictures were of them smiling. Soon, it changes again to when they met each other in the Hinata Sou. The pictures shown the shyness of the both of them when they first met, but as she went on, it seems that the two of them became more relax and comfortable with each other. Shinobu didn't understand the series of all these picture until she recognizes the ones from San Francisco.

"Oh my gosh. This is a timeline of happy memories between the two of us." She continues on to see the shots of them while she was pregnant. Then there is a large picture of the two of them with their son. After having a tear run down her face, she finishes seeing the three of them like a happy family. When it was all over, she turns around to see Keitaro, wearing a three-piece gray suit with pinstripes and a blue tie, with his hands behind his back.

"Do you think this is nice to wear for our dinner?" he ask, sounding sarcastic while he blushes a little.

"That depends on where we're going."

"I was thinking Tonello?"

"What!" Shinobu shouts surprisingly. She couldn't believe he would pick the new Italian restaurant that just opened up in the city. "Are you sure? Isn't that place very expensive?"

"It's not everyday we can celebrate you passing your entrance exam and on your first try! Besides, we can effort it with the amount of overtime I been working this past week." Shinobu really couldn't believe it. She has been worried about him working too much lately, but realizes that he's been doing it for this celebration.

"Oh, thank you so much." She goes over to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "And I like the picture timeline you did."

"Oh that!" He blushes even harder, slightly turning away from her. "Well, I was working on that since you left to see if you got in Toudai."

"What? Why?"

"I knew you sounds pass those entrance exams a long time ago." Keitaro is starting to look like a strawberry while beginning to sweat. "You see, I did that because there is something I wanted to tell you."

"Yes?" Shinobu was very surprised. She hasn't seen him this nervous since they started admitting to everyone that they were going out.

"Just listen. If you speak, you'll make me even more tense then I already am." She nods, waiting for him to continue. "Since the day I met you, I felt this special connection. I'm not going to lie, but I really didn't know what it was. I thought it was like my relationship with Kanako, but as the years passed, that feeling became something more. Before I knew it, I fell in love with you. I never imaged that we would have a baby together, let alone being able to be with the one I truly love." Keitaro starts to breath heavily, hearing his heart beating loudly. "Shinobu Maehara, you are my best friend, the love of my life and the mother of my son. And although we are a family, it doesn't quite seem right without making it official. So I ask you this, on the day you passed you Toudai entrance exam." Nervous as he has ever been, he slowly drops to one knee.

"Yes! YES! Oh Keitaro, YES!" Shinobu jumps into his arms before he could get himself settled, causing the both of them to fall to the floor.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?"

"Weren't you going to ask me to marry you?" He nods his head embarrassingly. He isn't mad that she jumped the gun, rather is shocked that she did. Shinobu gets to her feet and helps him up. They both stare into each other eyes before realizing what must be done.

Keitaro gets back to one knee and ask "Shinobu, will you marry me?"

He opens up a jewelry box, which contains the ring. Shinobu never looks at it, seeing the loving eyes of her true love. She smiles and nods her head, extending her left arm. With a smile, Keitaro takes the ring out of the box and gently places the ring on her finger. He quickly gets up, watching her staring at her new ring.

"I'm sorry if it's not what you excepted." She immediately turns her head towards him.

"You could have given me a ring pop and I would still love it, knowing that we will be husband and wife." They both laugh and wrap each other in their arms. They stare at each other before kissing to a happy and wonderful life together.

**The End**

**Words from ShinobuFan175:** In case you're wondering if this will be a trilogy, well...I hate to disappoint you, but no. I have thought of this story for the past two years and this is all I had. Sorry if you expected something more out of this.

Now for my thank-yous. My first thank-you goes to David a.k.a. "EL CURANDERO". In my very first fic, 'Shinobu's First Kiss', he wrote this review: "That was good, not bad, job well done. buty the best part here is you left something open with this story. You have potential on creating a small series for a shinobu/keitaro fic." I was thinking about what he wrote for a week or two and didn't come up with anything until I was sitting on the bus, waiting to get to my archery class, when I thought to myself how beautiful the city of San Francisco is. The next thing I knew was this story. It took me about a month to do the research on where to go in San Francisco, but it was well worth it.

My second thank-you goes to HinaGuy749 and DeathofHell. Both of you offer to take your own time to pre-read this story when Zenapax became busy (and forgetful). Without you two, I would still be on chapter 6, wondering what Zenapax is up too.

The next thank-you goes to these people: As of 12:01 a.m. on February 4 2005, I'd like to thank the 66 people who put me on their 'favorites list' and the 51 people who put me on their 'author alert watch list'. I never thought even one person would put me on their favorites or author alert watch list, let alone the numbers I just gave out. I can't give out names since it'll be too long of a list, but you know who you are.

I also would like to say thank-you to the people who wrote reviews in this story and 'I Fell For You In San Francisco'. Each review of encouragement made me happy that people really liked the story and made me eager to write the next chapter (the ones that were flames ticked me off, but didn't really care what they wrote since a lot of people didn't agree with them). This started out just as an idea and with every cheerful review, ended up being consider one of the best Keitaro/Shinobu fics out there.

My last thank-you actually goes to you, the reader. You read this right. I'm thanking you. I'm going to guess that you read this story from the start and whether you have been a reviewer or been the 'silent reader', I'm happy that I've entertain you with my writing. I have never been a very good English student (hint the grammar), so with you just reading this makes me believe I'm better then that.

On a little sad note, I'm going to stop writing Love Hina fics for a while (with the exception of 'Mayhem'). I want to venture in writing different areas like Resident Evil and Codename: Kids Next Door. I have tons of ideas to write in those areasand want to concentrate on them. I will be back in this section to post a Shinobu fic, but don't expect it any time soon. Until then...

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
